Try, and Try Again to Get Through to You
by Faith Callaway
Summary: After meeting Seto Kaiba again, Serenity starts to dream of him every night. Her attraction and affection for him grows in silence and secret since he is a complete jerk to her, always offending, sometimes even without his own knowledge that he is
1. Your beautiful eyes

_Hi there! :) This is my very first publication! Please feel free to review me, I would love to know what you think! _

_OH AND I DON'T YUGIOH WHATSOEVER!  
_

_Anyway this chapter starts out with Serenity and Mokuba talking about how Seto doesn't like his girlfriend. Seto later comes in and it is in Serenity's point of view. Bear with me with this chapter, I know it's a little slow but it's the pilot for the next juicy chapter, I promise! Scout's honor! _

_So please enjoy!_

* * *

It's been about a month now, since I came to live with my brother and everything has been fine. Sure, Joey can be a little messy and lazy sometimes, but I don't mind cleaning and taking care of the around the house chores. IT was the least I can do for all that he has for me.

My mother has always been a traveler of business which would mean that she would leave her daughter alone the majority of the time. The only perfect alternative would be to let me move in with Joey who was working and able to fend for himself and I but I really hope I can find a job so he doesn't have to solely provide for us both.

The way home seemed to go on endless today… I'm not ill or anything but it's more that I hardly slept at all last night. My mom had said that she would call but with all night of waiting, the telephone only rang for my brother from girlfriend Mai Valentine.

Mai comes around a lot and if she is not around, Joey visits her. Of course I do not mind Mai's presences at our home that would be ridiculous, especially when she is so very nice. She is practically like a sister to me. Actually she will be my sister when one day Joey proposes. I cannot wait for that day!

As much as I love how my brother and Mai are happy together, it is also quite a lonely process for me. When Joey is not home, it is just me and my chores or homework or the television. There are times when Mai takes me shopping and I go along with Joey's friends; Yugi and them.

To be honest, they are very nice but for some reason I still feel like I'm not exactly in a circle with them. Is that ungrateful of me to say that? There are many lost souls out there that who haven't any friends and not a home to stay.

Sighing, I continued my way home; exhausted from the day and of my ridiculous thinking.

As I walked the busy streets, I looked up ahead and I could see a short girl with blonde hair rushing my way. She looked familiar, I recognize that sweet angelic face from somewhere but I couldn't really pin point where.

The girl seems to be in a rush because she was sprinting as fast as she could, like she was trying to get away from something or someone.

For a moment, I thought that I should move to the side and give her room but I could tell that she was watching her, at least I thought so. Pretty soon, I felt a hard collision with her head to where my ribs were.

It didn't hurt much and she was small so I didn't loose my stance but merely jolted a bit. The small girl on the other hand fell on her behind and the hard concrete.

Quickly, I approached her and knelt in front of her to lend out a hand, "Are you all right, I'm sorry I should have moved."

She took no hesitation in accepting it, "Its okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

Just as I pulled her up, I saw at the corner of my eye someone coming this way as well. It was a boy who was just about taller than the girl I was helping to her feet. He had hair all the way down to his back and it was dark black. He looks familiar too…

Wait a minute… OH yes that's Mokuba Kaiba, he had grown a bit the last time I saw him which was at the battle city finals. His older brother… I believe his brother's name is Seto.

The younger Kaiba rushed to us but I notice that his attention was on the girl because he didn't look at me directly at all. His eyes were all on her.

"Rebecca, are you all right?" Mokuba asked worriedly with a hint of passionate care.

Rebecca averted her face away from him, not even giving the decency of answering a simple question.

Oh yes, I have seen her before. Rebecca… I have forgotten her last name but I'm sure I have seen once before. Rebecca has too have grown a little from the last encounter. She no longer looks so much childish but her face still held innocence and she wore glasses now.

"Rebecca, come on. You can't be mad at me for what happened." The teenage boy pleaded with Rebecca. When she didn't answer her again, he grasped onto her arm and shook it. "Rebecca, at least say something."

Finally she let a sigh in a great defeat, "Mokuba, I'm too tired to deal with this. I don't want to." Prying off his hand, she sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Rebecca wait!" Mokuba cried but it was too late, she was gone fast. He looked down, completely hurt. What a poor boy…

"What is wrong Mokuba, what happened between you and Rebecca?" I asked, hoping I can console him in whatever he will tell me.

For the first time he turned his attention to me, looking very sad, "Oh it's you Serenity…"

Smiling softly, I asked again, "What is it Mokuba? Did something happen to Rebecca?"

Before he could answer me, he looked around suspiciously then turns his attention towards me, "We should just continue walking. Since my brother is pretty famous, we get little privacy."

I nodded, understanding completely and followed besides him as we started the route home.

XXX

"You see Serenity, Rebecca and I sort of… Been what you call an item…" Mokuba said after a while of walking.

It was growing dark too and I'm sure Joey is worried if I'm not home soon but I'll explain it to him later. Mokuba seems really sad, I wonder if I can help, but for me to help him, I would need to know what happened.

The small teenager went on, "It's been almost a year now since she and I have been together but Seto didn't know until yesterday. Today we all had lunch together, I wanted Seto to get to know her."

He stopped explaining for a moment as to rethink of the moment, bit by bit, feeling terrible I bet, "Seto has always been a straight forward person but I didn't think that he would tell her directly that he didn't think that she is good enough for me."

Oh, so that is why Rebecca appeared so upset. I would have been heartbroken to after hearing that. "I'm sorry to hear that Mokuba, but you are the one that is in control of your life, not your older brother. If you want to be with Rebecca, show her that she is worthy."

It's not fair of me to be advising Mokuba to disregard his elder brother but it didn't seem to be even fairer that Seto Kaiba would make an innocent girl feel like she isn't worthy to be with the one she loves.

For as much as I know Seto Kaiba and from what I heard of my brother; he is over protective of his younger brother but a jerk to most people that he feels less superior than he is. My brother has his share of rude remarks towards Seto Kaiba but I never listen.

From the first time I saw Seto Kaiba, It was during the Battle city finals. I must admit that he is quite handsome, hence would be the reason why my female classmates find him so irresistible.

On the outer appearance, he may seem rude, harsh, vain, and mean but for some reason I don't believe he is truly like that. I saw from his beautiful blue eyes… That he is just as lost and lonely as any human would be…

The sound of Mokuba's voice brought me away from my thoughts and my attention at the current situation again, "I don't really know who to blame… Should I blame Seto or should I blame myself? If I were to know that today would have end like this, I would have never planned it."

Blaming himself is the last thing he should do, "Mokuba, you know sooner or later that your brother would have to meet her and it isn't your fault."

"So it's Seto's?" He seemed really unsure of that as he looked at me questioningly.

That is hard to say and I really don't know an answer so I kept silent for a moment to search for one mentally.

A long stretched limousine soon pulled up next to Mokuba and me while we were walking. We stopped when it parked. Mokuba seemed to be already feeling dread at the moment he noticed it.

The driver got out of the limousine to open the passenger door. From the inside stepped out who I was just thinking about; Seto Kaiba.

His outfit was the usual from the previous times I have seen him, except this time his long unbuttoned trench coat was black with a grey v-neck shirt underneath that and dark jeans to match. Around his neck was a silver chain with a dueling card as a sign.

I must confess silently to myself he's mesmerizing, especially his eyes… So dark but enchanting…

Seto Kaiba approaches his brother with his hands hidden in his pants pocket, looking indifferent. "Mokuba, it's late, let's go home." He said to his little brother, his voice was soft but still had some intimidation.

Mokuba stood still and averted his eyes away from his brother, "Actually, I was planning to go over Rebecca's and apologies…"

Kaiba sighed annoyingly, "That is ridiculous, it's past your curfew. I do not need my little brother staying out all because of a girl."

"I'm only staying out late because of what you said to her. I shouldn't have to apologies to her if you hadn't been so mean." Mokuba argued defensively, but when he realized what he said, I could tell he was as taken back by his outburst as I was.

I honestly thought that Seto would throw a fit, no one says anything like that to him but he didn't. He said, "It's the truth, I can't ignore that I don't think you should either."

The younger one fought back but this time he was softer in his voice, "Seto that doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter if she isn't rich like we are."

Here I am as a bystander and I couldn't help but feel touched by what Mokuba claimed to feel for Rebecca.

His brother on the other hand only let out another irritated sigh, "I don't want to have this talk here and now. We'll talk about it at home. Now let's go."

"Okay Seto…" He sauntered sullenly to the limo and climbed inside.

The infamous Seto Kaiba was going to follow after but for some reason I decided to be brave and state my feelings towards the current situation.

"Excuse me…?" I said and immediately regret it but there is no turning back now. Seto turned around and we were eye and I. Well I had to look up a bit, he was so tall. I'm sure I only reach up to his chest.

He waited for my answer and I summoned up the courage to give it to him, "Why must you interfere with Mokuba's relationship with Rebecca. If he doesn't not mind that she isn't as wealthy as your family why must you care…?"

"Who are you to question me about the affairs of our family? For your information, it is for Mokuba's own good. I will not let some girl come after for his money not for his affection." The handsome guy crossed his arms and went on defensively, "I have a right to protect my brother from bottom feeding women."

In a light non-argumentative tone I replied to his statement, "But you don't even know Rebecca. She may not be that sort of girl. Mokuba seems to trust her and lover her. If you do not trust her, then you should trust your brother to know he is smart enough not to get tricked."

"He is still young to realize how manipulative and devious women are. I am merely trying to prevent those women from taking advantage of him."

His eyes looked me over and then stopped at my eyes again which sort sent a emotion jolt through my body. "You look familiar." He stated and then it clicked in his mind of who I was, "You're the mutt's sister."

His lips parted to probably insult my brother or me but stopped when a light ripped across the almost night sky which accompanied by a loud boom and the unfortunate rain. Each drop came heavily down to the earth and it's people and object's.

I for one am already soaked instantly. If this dragged on further, not only I will get ill, Seto Kaiba will as well.

In respect and courtesy I bowed slightly, "I must go. Pardon me."

I didn't get a chance to hear a response or see his face when I realize the rain was getting heavier. As fast as I could, my legs rushed on the way home before I can actually catch pneumonia.


	2. An unexpected unbelievable date

**Hey all! So here it is chapter 2! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**In his chapter, It starts out with a dream that Serenity is having about the future.**

**To let all readers who are reading this story, I will explain now that each night Serenity will have dreams. It doesn't necessarily have to contain the future; it could contain the past or the present. **

**Then Seto confronts Serenity about what she had said to Mokuba the day before. Sparks begins to fly!**

* * *

_Where am I…?_

_What is this place…?_

_As I look around the place I stood clueless in, I felt the feeling of familiarity. _

_Glancing around more, I realize where I was. The bright green leaves on the trees and bushes, the aged but still in good condition jungle gym, the sand box, and the swings… This was the park that my brother and I used to go to when we were children. The only difference is that there weren't any children even in the clear bright day._

_Stupidly, I started to wander around the area, trying to find someone. The sun was shining and the day was clear, where are the children that usually bring the extra joy to places like this?_

_Almost immediately, I remember all the fun times I had with my brother. The best moment was when we were flying a kite. It went to so high and free that I wanted to be like a kite and fly to the endless skies… What good times…?_

"_Mommy!" I searched for the little voice shouted. It certainly belonged to a child, and little girl perhaps. _

_Finally, I turned around to see a little girl about four or five running cheerfully towards me. She's such a cute girl! Her smile was adorable and I couldn't help but smile too. Her hair was an auburn color and it a high ponytail. Her eyes were blue, very deep but full of life. The light blue summer dress she had on was a cute compliment as well._

"_Mommy, where did you go? I came back and didn't see you!" The little girl exclaimed as she held her arms up for me to pick her up._

_I glanced down quizzically at the sweetheart and knelt down to her level, "Mommy?"_

_She then looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably am, and said, "What's wrong mommy, you act like you don't know me."_

_I'm her mommy…? I'm her mother…?_

"_Where are your parents, sweetie?" _

_Her eyebrow lifted questionably at my sanity, "What are you talking about mommy? You're my mother and dad is on his way, remember?" _

_She put her small hand on my face and I shuttered at the fact that I could feel her touch. My gasped made her ask, "Mommy, are you feeling you okay?"_

_No I don't remember or I think I'm just going crazy. When did I ever agree to get married and have a child? _

_I never thought of getting married. I mean with my almost blindness, I never thought that a decent man would ever wed me and then have to bear the responsibility of having to take care of a blind wife so I decided to push that out of my mind. Now that I can evermore see, I still haven't even thought of dating as much as any other teenage girl._

_Curiously, I asked, "Who is your father…? What is your name darling...?"_

_Again with the same weird out look she answered, "Mommy I'm Evermore Athena Kaiba. Everyone calls me Ever though. You named me shouldn't you remember? Daddy's name is Seto Kaiba."_

_I blinked my wide spread eyes twice, COMPLETELY SHOCKED AT HER WORDS._

_SETO KAIBA?! _

"_Are you sure sweetheart?" It was ridiculous of me to ask Ever a redundant question but I had to be sure._

"_Of course, Seto Kaiba is my daddy and your husband, unless he magically turns into some other man." Well she sure has her father's fire and sarcastic choice of words. __**Wait! What am I saying?**_

_Her beautiful blue eyes looked to behind me and her face lit up, "Daddy!!"_

_Instantly, I turned and stood to see if this unbelievable phenomenon was true._

_Seto…?_

* * *

XXX

Whoa… That was some dream…

Breathlessly, I thought back at the very last moment of the dream before I woke up with a terrible need for air and cold sweat.

A daughter…? Really…? W-With Seto Kaiba…?

How can that be? Out of all people why must I dream of starting a family with Seto Kaiba, surely I must be hallucinating.

Although… The little girl does look like me… Only her eyes differ that, they look liked S-Seto Kaiba's…

Oh my goodness… I can't believe I would ever say a thing like that out loud, even if it is true. That dream was so intense, clear, and almost believable. I felt her touch on my face…

The lightning and thunder broke and lashed out across the night sky, frightening me out of my dazed thinking. It was cold in my bedroom and dark. I reached over to my nightstand to turn on my lamp.

A small light came into the room and I hugged my legs to rest my chin on my knees. Thinking further into this dream, I really wonder….

Seto Kaiba… and me…?

XXX

Yawning for the fifth time this morning, I came out of the bathroom and went into the living room of our small apartment.

It is nine in the morning so thank goodness it was the weekend and I don't have to go to school or surely, I would be late.

The apartment was quiet, not a sound nor a person in sight. Sighing at the sight of the empty living room, I walked to the kitchen to check the refrigerator door. It's usually where Joey leaves his notes.

Sure it is, a note written in his hand.

_**At work sis, didn't want to wake you.**_

**Bro **

It's his chicken scratch all right but even though I could hardly make it out or of any of his past notes, I smiled at the fact he even remembered to leave me a note.

Sighing again, I begin to think of what to do today. I don't have any chores I haven't already completed and I do not have homework. So what to do…

I guess I can always call Tea and the others to ask if I can accompany them in whatever they are doing but that didn't seem so appealing to me.

It's not that I don't like being with my brother's friend but once more I must say that it's a circle I don't feel included in emotionally.

Staying at home seem to be the only reasonable option but I know I will soon drive myself crazy in boredom and my own thoughts. Maybe just a simple walk in the city would do me just fine..

XXX

Even though there are dark clouds outside and it appears that it will rain soon, people busied the streets. Hustling and bustling, they all have some where to go.

Where am I to go…? Shall I wander aimlessly…?

Letting out a breath tiredly, I continue to stroll the streets. My thoughts soon crept into my mind. Against my will, I thought of the little girl who I call daughter and she calls me her mother.

Of course he soon came quietly to my thoughts too. The man I call my husband…. Sure enough, the dream will not come true. I would shocked out of my wits if it did but despite the fact that we hardly know each other and will not see each other frequently, he only sees me as the _mutt's sister_ which deems me unworthy.

His brother's girlfriend; Rebecca, even though she isn't as wealthy as their family, she has a lot of money. At least her wealth is way more than mine and Seto Kaiba still looks down on her and sees her not worthy to be with Mokuba. He will not have a problem to see me that way.

I soon reached a stop light at a busy intersection. Many people come to this intersection to get across to the Domino Mall Station which is behind where I'm standing. I thought about going in but I don't need to purchase anything.

"Serenity!"

I looked up across the intersection to see Mokuba waving joyfully but my eyes were on him for only a few seconds before I spotted his brother standing behind him.

His mood seem to coincide well with the weather; dark. I don't seem to care about that at all. All I can think of is how he was looking at me and I was watching me, also because of Ever; the little girl from my dream. They have the same eyes. No matter how forceful his eyes were, I don't want to break it.

"Serenity, stay there! We'll come to you instead!" Mokuba shouted with hands cupped at the sides of his mouth and I finally snapped out of the unknowing trance.

I nodded to show him that I will. When it was all right to cross, the Kaiba brothers and others did so. I anxiously grew nervous inside and I'm pretty sure that it somehow shows on the outside.

When they reached me, I greeted them hesitantly, "Hi Mokuba. Hello Seto..."

Mokuba grinned and then asked, "Serenity what are you doing here?"

"Uh, j-just walking around." Oh goodness, I better stop stuttering like a fool or at least try to before he finds me incompetent to talk normally.

A thought must have clicked in Mokuba's mind; I could tell when his face lit up, "Serenity, hey would you like to tag along with us?"

His brother and I were taken back by what he asked with eyes spread a little wide. It was unexpected for me but its obvious that Seto doesn't want me company.

Mokuba explained before Seto and I stopped breathing, "We're meeting Rebecca inside for lunch, you know to make up for what happened yesterday. Would you like to come with? It wouldn't be as awkward for her, please?"

That is true, it wouldn't be awkward for Rebecca but it would be awkward for me especially if I have to sit next to Seto himself. Then again, how would it be for Rebecca if I wasn't there at all, another girl to make it less strange…? This is tearing me apart.

"Please Serenity, it would mean a lot to Rebecca and I." The small teenager pleaded again and it was making it hard for me.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I stated lightly and cautiously glanced at Seto again.

Mokuba caught me looking, "Oh Seto doesn't mind. Do you big brother?" He looked up at his brother who was making daggers with his eyes in return.

"Of course I mind little brother, but what choice do I have." Seto said darkly.

I quickly cut in before Mokuba could do some more of his pleading, "Mokuba I-"

"Serenity please, Rebecca would feel so relieved to know someone else is there. Please." His face resembled that of a puppy.

"All right Mokuba."


	3. Cover me from the rain

**Chapter 3 up!**

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**Okay so here they are in this restaurant sitting next to each other and in front of them is Mokuba and Rebecca. You might see it as a double date but they don't and it's unbelievably weird for them both. You get to see a little more reaction between Seto and Serenity!**

**Serenity later ends up staying the night at the Kaiba house under some extenuating circumstances! Hehehe ;)

* * *

**

XXX

"All right Mokuba." I agreed trying not to sound as reluctant as I felt.

"YES! Thank you so much Serenity. Oh and I hope you didn't get too full from breakfast, we're going to a buffet!" Mokuba cried out with excitement. "Let's go then!"

I dare not take even a small glimpse at Seto now for I know that his look would look even more powerfully dangerous.

Quietly, I strolled along next to him though while Mokuba walked in front of us, leading the way. When we actually got to the mall he opened the door for his brother and I. His girlfriend was already waiting inside.

Rebecca was quite different from the girl I met yesterday. She was happy today and it showed brightly on her face as she ran to Mokuba to embrace him. Mokuba returned it with his won passionate hug.

Seto and I stood there feeling the upmost bizarre feeling ever as we watch the couple tell each other's apologies. He finally casually cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, hello again Seto." Rebecca greeted as she turned her body directly to him and bow in respect.

With a force smile, Seto replied, "Hello Rebecca."

When Rebecca regained herself, she became aware of my presence. She searched her mind to remember where she seen me from as I looked familiar to her. "Oh yes you are the girl from yesterday. I'm sorry that I bumped into you."

I smile to assure her, "Oh no Rebecca it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you one bit."

"Oh are you here to have lunch with us as well?" She question then glanced at Seto and I, "Are you Seto's girlfriend?"

Blood rushed to my face, I must have appeared like a red tomatoes. Seto glared at Rebecca after widening his eyes at hearing what she said, which made her little herself in presence, feeling the intimidation.

"No Rebecca, she's just here to accompany us. You know just for fun." Mokuba clarified and thank the gods that he did.

Seto cough softly again and said, "Shall we?"

"Of course, let's go Rebecca." Mokuba took her hand and with her lead the way, leaving me with his brother behind them.

I held my hands together in front as I strolled. From the corner of my eye, I didn't see Seto bothered or angry anymore. Either he was a great actor or he didn't take to the awkwardness like I do.

When we entered the restaurant, it was so busy. The lights were dimmed but could still see without any trouble. Seto gave the receptionists his name and a waiter led us to our table.

It was a four seated table, beautiful decorated with candles, our plates, utensils, and a well detailed table cloth. I was hoping with all might that I could sit next to Rebecca as if it would be girls on one side and boys on the other side.

Unfortunately Mokuba took the seat next to Rebecca the instant she sat down which only left me the seat next to him. I silently sat down next to him with hands folded on my lap.

It was a buffet so we didn't have to order anything, which was a good thing. I don't need to stutter at every word that came out of my mouth to the waiter if I had ordered.

"Come on, Rebecca let's go get something to eat." Mokuba suggested with a grin and his girlfriend joyfully responded with a nod before they got up from their seats.

After a second or so, I followed after them but at a distance. There were so many things to choose from and the dishes smelled wonderfully cooked. Unfortunately I don't really have the appetite to eat even though I skipped out on breakfast.

It took me probably ten minutes to bring back a bowl of soup, by then the others were already at their seats dining. Shyly I took my place.

At the side of my eye, I see that Seto got the same thing I did so I felt somewhat like I chose the right thing. Glancing at the lovebirds' plates, theirs was contained of mash potatoes and steaks.

As I drank my soup, I could see people watching our table with eyes like hawks. It was scary indeed. The teenage girls looked like they wanted to pounce on Seto and have him for lunch instead of whatever they were having.

"So how's Kaiba Corp Seto?" Rebecca asked, making friendly conversation.

"It's been going well Rebecca thank you for asking." His answer seem strained, at least it sounded like he was trying to be nice.

"Oh I bet you have a lot of new ideas to make the company strive further." The blonde teenager grinned friendly.

Seto smiled back, "Once again thank you Rebecca, you should drop by sometime with Mokuba to see for yourself how much the company has completed."

Rebecca became excited and pushed up her glasses, "Really? I can? That would be exciting. Actually, Seto I have some ideas for new inventions!"

"Oh really, I would love to hear them." Seto answered sounding genuine.

Mokuba sneaked a looked at me, as if he was saying thank you. I smiled gently and nodded secretly. He doesn't need to thank me for anything, I'm happy to see Seto like this. This was actually a picture perfect moment.

Conversation drifted nicely in the air between the four of us. I never directly spoke to Seto, I mostly talked to Rebecca about school and things like that while the brothers listened in and if they heard anything interesting they would join. It honestly felt free from the weirdness.

The only time we got up again was to get desserts. I only got a smoothie to sip on, Seto didn't bring back any desert but a cup of coffee, and Mokuba brought back a cake to share with Rebecca.

"Mokuba, you two better finish soon. It's getting late." Seto said after a sip of coffee.

I looked to my watch and saw it was about five thirty in the afternoon. Wow, time really does pass in situations like this. At first, I didn't think it would even go by this fast at all.

Rebecca gasped after looking at her own wrist watch, "Oh gosh, we must hurry Mokuba; I promised my grandfather and my parents that I'd be home no further than six. We're all going out to see a play tonight."

Mokuba smiled lovingly. "I guess we better hurry." They both dug into their desert at a reasonable pace.

I sipped onto the straw of my mango smoothie waiting for them to finish. I discreetly took glimpses of them as they were feeding cake to each other. If only it was at their wedding, then it would be even more romantic and cute.

Seto got up from his seat to head somewhere. Only I seem to notice, the other two was busy being adorable in sharing their dessert. He was heading to the counter to pay. I should pay, at least for my share.

That makes me feel terrible to be having others pay for me. As I stand from my seat, Mokuba urged me to sit back down, "Serenity it's fine, Seto will settle the bill. Please just enjoy yourself."

"But Mokuba I do not feel right about it. Please allow me to at least cover some of it." I tried to explain my feelings but he only frowned at what I said.

"Serenity really, my brother is more than happy to."

There wasn't much to say or do about that so I sat back down. Seto returned to the table and stood behind his chair, not wanting to sit down just yet, "Well the bill is paid, are you two finished?"

"Yeah, we're all full!" Mokuba replied as he patted his tummy as a gesture of proof while Rebecca grinned at her boyfriend.

As we all just left the restaurant and the mall to the outside, the rain poured again like last night which included the same lightning and thunder.

I should head on home now, if not hurry home I'd probably catch the cold that I luckily escaped from last night. It was a long walk to my apartment but it won't be if I start on it now.

"Thank for the great time you guys but I better get home." I told them.

"You're not walking are you? Isn't it a long distance?" Mokuba asked thoughtful and concerned.

I shook my head gently, smilingly, "I don't mind Mokuba."

"We'll give you a ride home." He volunteered but I could tell from his brother's expression that he wasn't happy about it. Mokuba noticed too, "Seto."

"Fine." Seto grumbled and I already felt terrible about having to bother him.

Mokuba then turned his attention to the rain, "What are we going to do Seto; the limo is parked across the intersection. Should we call Roland to drive it over?"

"No, with all this traffic, he would never get through. It's best that we just walk over." Seto answered as he scanned the cars that were backed up for miles with honking and people shouting.

"All right that makes sense, be careful though Seto, Serenity, its slippery!" The sweet boy warned us then took the umbrella Rebecca was smart enough to bring out of her hands and held it for them both "Let's go guys."

This is a bad time to be wearing a jean skirt with a t-shirt, luckily it wasn't a white t-shirt because the rain was worst than last night, way worse. I didn't think it was going to rain, the weather man said it would clear up, boy was he wrong.

I was already drenched when I followed after Mokuba and Rebecca as they walk to the intersection to wait for the light to go green.

As we waited for the light to turn, I felt someone being close and something over me. I looked to my side to see that Seto had taken off his coat to cover us bother from the rain. I blushed beat red and as stuttering as it was, I was able to say, "T-thank you…"

He didn't say anything but only let out a simple hmph and narrowed his eyes forward, not even glancing at me.

When the light turned green and we were free to walk, I tried to keep the same pace as Seto. His body was close to mine so it tossed my stomach and made my face flush further.

We were able to reach to the other side and then soon to the limo which was parked that far. Roland came out of the driver's seat with an umbrella to open the passenger side door for us, "Master Kaiba, please get in."

Mokuba and Rebecca slid in first then I did. The couple sat at the side seats of the limo and Seto and I sat next to each other.

The limo was warm and dry but we were dripping wet, especially me and Seto. Besides from their shoes being wet, the couple was practically dry.

I glanced at the older Kaiba, his hair and clothes were soaked like mine were. Not really thinking, I took out my handkerchief from my skirt pocket. To my surprise, it wasn't as soaked but just damp.

Again, without thinking twice, I lifted my hand that held the cloth to dab away the droplets of water off his face.

His eyes pointed to me, this time it wasn't as forceful but more like sharp questioning. I turned my eyes away and slowly lower my hand before he could explode with anger that I was touching.

"You're not finish." I heard him say. I glanced at him again. "Proceed." He stated and crossed his arms as he did with his legs and looked lower away.

For some reason I smiled happily and went on to dry his face.

His little brother who was sitting near the window tapped on the window and said to Roland, "Hey Roland, can you drive to Rebecca's house first?"

The faithful butler replied, "Yes Master Mokuba, it's very near."

"Serenity, your apartment is almost all the way across town, I can't believe you wanted to walk." The younger Kaiba asked just when I finished drying Seto's face.

I grinned to him, "I don't mind walking. I'm very used to it."

The small boy laughed and opened his mouth to comment but then the car started halted abruptly and roughly. The sudden stop sent all of us forward but I felt hands on my shoulder to keep me in my seat.

When I regained balance, I looked towards Seto with an intensify blush. He averted his eyes swiftly and took off his hands just as fast. I turned my eyes away too in shyness. My eyes then landed on Mokuba who was helping Rebecca back onto her seat.

"Are you all right Rebecca?" I asked out of concern and she nodded with a slight grin.

Mokuba knocked onto the window again, "What happened Roland?"

"There's traffic jam Master Mokuba, it would take a long while to get to Miss Rebecca's residence, but if I make a near turn up ahead, I'll be able to reach the Kaiba residence with ease."

We all glanced around at each other, not wanting to wait long in a stuffy limo.

"I think my parents won't mind so much I miss the play. Please do what's best for your convenience; I will explain it to my parents over the phone later. " Rebecca informed softly.

Mokuba looked to his older brother, "What will it be Seto?"

Seto thought for a moment and then spoke, "I suppose we should head over to our house then. Rebecca doesn't need to get to the play, is that right?"

Rebecca nodded assuring

"Then what about you? Won't your brother complain if you are not home?" He asked indifferently.

Oh that's right, Joey will worry. He is working late tonight and I'm sure Mai will be over though. I think I should just walk home but it's far and Mokuba won't let… "I can call him later, please don't mind me."

Mokuba leaned in the window again, "Roland just take the turn then, get us home."


	4. Catch me, Understand me

**In this chapter, Serenity spends the night at the Kaiba house and in the middle of the night she gets a fever, Kaiba aides her!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**XXX**

**

* * *

  
**

With the limo pulled up to the house, I could from the smear window that it was no house. It was a gigantic mansion! Even in the rain, I could see how heavenly it looked.

Wow, the Kaiba mansion looks unbelievably gorgeous. The lawn in front held rose bushes and the grass was cut fresh. The mansion itself was two stories; it took up a lot of width and space. The outside of it had intricate details etched in. Whoever designed it sure had an artist's eye.

Roland was already at the side of the limo with an umbrella to open the car door for Seto. He was the first one to get out of the limo since he was closest to the door.

I slid over and stepped out of the car. Poor Roland was using his umbrella to shelter Seto and me from the rain while he stood helplessly in it.

"Master Mokuba, I'll get a butler to come for you and Miss Rebecca after I walk Master Kaiba and Miss Serenity to the door." Roland said a bit loudly.

Mokuba leaned near the door, "its okay Roland we have our own umbrella."

"Swell, shall we then Master Kaiba and Miss Serenity?"

As Seto and I walked, I felt that the ground extra slippery so I took precaution and trying to watch my steps carefully. No matter how careful I am, I soon found myself slipping and falling back.

I expected a great pain somewhere in my body when it would meet the ground but I only felt something snake around my waist and I was in mid way from the ground.

Opening my eyes, they soon met a set of wondrous blue eyes as the rain beat down on us. He was able to catch me before I hit the ground. With my back bent like this and his arm around my waist, we were in an intimate position. I hope nobody notices…

My body began to warm up on its own, despite the rain, my cheeks were probably as red as blood, and my stomach was in tight knots.

Realizing that our position isn't really proper, he let me up to a stance. I enclosed my hands in front, feeling entirely timid now.

"Serenity are you all right, luckily Seto caught you in time." Mokuba questioned from behind. I turned around and nodded.

Seto coughed casually to gesture for Roland to continue to lead us out of the rain. I follow besides Seto to the front door.

It was a two door entrance and the door knobs had designs of the monster Blue Eyes dragon. Seto didn't even need to pull out a key or knock when the door opened and standing there was a maid.

The maid was real adorable. She was an elderly lady, small, and round. Her smile was like a grandmother. "Welcome home Master Kaiba, Master Mokuba." She greeted them.

We stepped through into the house and I was taken away. Inside was ever lovelier. Each wall was detailed with distinct unique wall paper or paintings.

After Mokuba closed the umbrella, he asked his older brother, "Seto, shall they spend the night. I don't think the weather or traffic will suffice any time soon and it's getting dark out."

Seto sighed frustrated, "If they must. I don't see any other choice being presented at the moment."

It seems like he doesn't want me here and I felt bad about that. I shouldn't be where I'm not wanted, it's rude to them that I'm intruding, but what will I say…?

He turned to the maid and said, "Take the girls to the guestroom and let them get dry. Turn on the heater too."

The maid agreed, "Of course master Kaiba."

* * *

My guest room was on the second floor along with Rebecca's. In fact our guestrooms were right next to each others. It was bigger than my own room back at home. There was even a veranda.

The walls were salmon colors, when I flip on the light they actually seem they hold a little bit of orange. The bed was a queen with beautiful covers and sheets. To the left side of the room there was a door; that should be a bathroom. This room even includes a veranda to look out.

I was going to head into the bathroom so I could take a shower and get out of these wet clothes when there was a knock on the door.

Who could that be?

Curious, I opened it to find the maid again, "Hello Miss Serenity. Master Kaiba has ordered me to find you clothes to change into." She then handed me some clothes folded neatly. They were cotton pajamas.

The elderly maid bowed and left down the hall. What a nice lady.

After my shower, I changed into the pink pajamas that the maid had given me. It was a little large so I'm betting it was hers.

Here I am sitting on the edge of the bed, drying my hair and thinking over the events the happened today. Seto…

My hearts skips a beat every time I think of him and after today, it skips more than one. If the dream really does come true, it wouldn't be bad at all…

I think he will make a good father. I don't know for sure but it's just a feeling. The little girl from my dream seems to love her father. But… But Seto absolutely finds me beneath him. How will he and I ever be in a relationship when we are not on equal terms in his eyes?

Ever… Does Ever really exist? _Will_ she really exist? How will Joey feel if I tell him that I will get married to Seto and have a daughter with him.

OH MY GOSH JOEY! I forgot to call him!

Rushing into the bathroom to get my cell phone that I left on the sink, I quickly pressed one of the speed dial buttons. With each ring, I anticipated the moment where I would tell Joey that I'm at his mortal enemy's house to spend the night. Oh gosh, I think I need to throw up….

My brother's voice was heard "Hello Serenity, I was wondering where you were. I called the house and nothing but anyway look, I think I'm going to spend the night at Mai's. She's really sick."

I put aside my worries for concerns of my future sister-in-law, "She is? Have you taken her to see the doctor yet big brother?"

"I'm on my way right now, I have to go sis it's nearby."

Static was coming on and I need to tell him right now before I get cut off, "Joey, I-"

Then I heard nothing but a click on the phone. The static must have cut me off. What am I going to do?

If Joey really is going to spend the night at Mai's then he would just go straight to work the next day, perhaps I can just get home before he does, like really early in the morning.

A knock came at my door again, only this time it's Mokuba. He was dressed in his night clothes as well. Cheerfully he said, "Serenity come downstairs and have some hot chocolate or coffee!"

That sounds nice and that is why I agreed. I came down the stairs with Mokuba leading in front again. When we entered the living room, Rebecca and Seto were already there, dressed in their night clothes too.

The fire place was going on brightly with cinders flying and sounds of crackling fill the air. Straight opposite from it was a sofa that Seto sat; he only took up a side. On the left and right were two comfortable armchairs. Rebecca already claimed the right, I'm sure Mokuba would take the left.

This leaves me in an awkward position. I waited to see where exactly Mokuba would sit and sure enough I was right. He sat on the armchair to the left which only leaves me…

Silently but hopefully casually, I rested on the only place left for me to take; right next to him. Almost immediately after I planted myself on there, a butler came with a tray. On it was a cup of hot chocolate, hot and ready.

Graciously, I took it as he handed to me. It certainly warmed my hands. The storm outside went on loudly; we could all hear the noise inside.

"What's with this storm? I just heard that all the main roads are closed for the time being." Mokuba said after taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate. "How are you going to get to work tomorrow Seto?"

Seto sipped on his coffee, I could smell the ground coffee beans from his cup. He answered, "Well I suppose take a different route."

That was an end of the conversation so I guess Rebecca wanted to keep the conversations going, "Hey Serenity did you know that one of my closest cousins are getting married, I'm a bridesmaid!"

That's so exciting; hopefully I'll be a bridesmaid one day too! I became excited to converse this topic with her, "Oh that's so wonderful, I bet you'll be very beautiful."

She looked down in happy embarrassment. When she looked up again her face lightened up with a new thought, "Hey Serenity you should come to the wedding. You should go with Seto; you'll make a great couple there!"

At the moment when Rebecca said that Seto and I were both drinking our beverages. I manage to restrain from choking with widened eyes where as Seto completely choked on his coffee.

"All you all right big brother?" Mokuba asked a bit frantic.

"N-no." Seto said as he put his coffee down on the coffee table that sat in front of the sofa, he continued to cough.

Out of an automated response, I put down my cup as well and scooted closer to him to pat and rub his back.

The younger Kaiba tried to not chuckle but he couldn't restrain himself, "Rebecca I don't think you should joke about them being a couple."

"Oh I'm sorry Seto, it's just you and Serenity naturally looks the part when you are together."

Both Seto and I looked up at her and then at each other. Right away, I stopped my actions and scooted back to my seat at the same time he did. I put my eyes in a completely different direction, feeling diffident again with the blush to match.

"It's late; you two should get some rest." Seto stated with a hoarse voice after he ceased coughing.

Mokuba and Rebecca glanced at each other, then at the clock that hung up above the fire place. "It's only eight Seto." Mokuba whined.

Seto darted his eyes strictly, "Now."

His little brother whine, "Fine we'll go, goodnight Seto, goodnight Serenity."

"Good night little brother."

"Good night Mokuba, Rebecca, sleep well." I told them. They nodded in bitter reluctance and together left the living room.

It's just me and Seto now. Gosh, even thinking of that in my head is just nerve wracking enough. Am I the only one who can hear that thumping sound? Oh wait, that's my heart…

The silence is murderous; please let him say something because I'm too scared to.

"Have you given a call to your mutt brother yet?" He asked suddenly, answering my secret plea.

Diffidently, I said, "Yes, he is spending the night at his girlfriend's house because she is sick."

He scoffed, "I still can't believe he's able to get a girlfriend."

I looked down to my hands and wondered what he really thinks of me if he thinks of my brother this lowly.

It wasn't a subject that I wanted to accidently bring out so I took some courage from deep down and created a new conversation, it was something that I wanted to say for Mokuba and Rebecca then entire day, "Thank you for giving Rebecca a second chance."

"I didn't do it because of what you said yesterday, I did it for Mokuba. He wouldn't stop nagging me the entire night." He stated uncaringly and then let out a deep bothered breath, "I missed an entire day of work too."

His personality is mostly qualified as a workaholic too, I wonder if he does have our child, would he be willing to bring that down a little for our child's sake.

I-I mean _his_ child, doesn't necessarily h-have to be _our_ child.

"So, you decided that you had the right to tell Mokuba to disobey me."

I immediately glanced back to him, frightened of him being angry, "I- I never meant to have him disobey you. I promise! I just told him to do what he felt right and that not of others… I'm sorry to have if it upsets you. I never-"

"Stop." He discontinued my statement to insert his own. "I don't want to hear your insufferable excuses."

Once again, I evade my eyes somewhere else. If I make eye contact, he would probably explode with anger just by it.

"You were right though."

I couldn't believe the words. My eyes fell on him again to see if he was genuine. His eyes only looked ahead and he held his vain demeanor.

"Mokuba is maturing; he must make his own decisions and learn from his mistakes, whatever the mistakes might be. Of course being his older brother, I will surely be there to pick him up if needed."

Inside, I felt a surge of warmness and cheerfulness. I knew I was right. All those times that my brother had said that Seto was an unreasonable evil jerk. I knew it wasn't true. Somewhere down there, deep down there, Seto is caring and understanding of others as well.

"Why are you smiling, do you find me confessing that you are right funny?"

I didn't realize I was and immediately felt shy. His eyes were now again intense, almost like the powerful waves of the ocean. "No. I am just happy to hear of your feelings. You don't seem like the person to share his feelings."

Seto smirked, "For a good reason."

He's willing to change for his brother, maybe he would be willing to change for our, uh I mean his child.

After a couple of seconds of silence, I could tell that a weird long quietness will come on so maybe it's time for me to excuse myself, "I'm afraid, I'm getting a little tired. Goodnight Seto."

I stood up from my seat and started my way up the stairs, knowing that I wouldn't get a good night or anything like that.

XXXX

* * *

"_Mommy, is daddy working late again?" The little girl asked as she stood behind me on the bed, playing with my long hair._

_As I sat quietly on the bed, I realized to myself that I must be in a dream again and that Ever is here with me. I wonder what will she say and do if I just play along…_

_I answered in a tone I copied from my own mother. "Yes darling." _

_My daughter stopped playing with my hair came around in front of me, grumpy and frowning while she sat down, "He promised he would be home early to read me a bedtime story."_

_She was in a pink footie pajamas and her hair was left down, neatly combed. How incredibly cute! My little girl looks so very cute! "Well sweetie has your father ever broken a promise before?"_

"_No… But this can be the first." Ever argued back, visibly upset. _

_So he's still a workaholic… I smiled and said for our daughter's sake, "Your father works hard so he can take of us bother sweetheart. Do not be mad of him because of it."_

_The spunky angel crossed her arms and puckered her lips, still mad but subsiding, "All right but I'm counting tonight the first broken promise."_

_I laughed at her personality, some of it must be inherited by her uncle, "How about I tuck you in and read you a bed time story instead of daddy?"_

"_No, reading me bedtime story is daddy's job." _

"_All right then how about I just tuck you in then, it's probably past your bed time."_

_She finally reluctantly said, "Okay mommy."_

_Her small arms wrapped around my neck as I picked her figure into my arms as I got off the bed to get to her room, wherever it might be._

_Just when I turned to the door, someone came in. My heart spontaneously beat faster just as my face went red. _

"_Daddy!" Our daughter exclaimed at the sight of him. _

_Seto stood there with the coat of his business suit hanging on his bent arm. He looks absolutely the same, nothing has changed. His handsomeness didn't age. Did we get married that early? He hasn't change at all._

_He came closer to us and pecked me on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late Serenity, the meeting ran late." His attention turned to our daughter and gently took a hold of her, "I don't think this should count as the first broken promise right Evermore?"_

_Even if I am his wife, the kiss took me back leaving me speechless._

"_Nope! It's past my bed time; you better put me to sleep quickly before mommy yells!" The sweet child said lovingly to her father._

_Seto grinned a grin I never seen from him before, "Anything for you my little girl." He then glanced at me, "I'll be back quick."_

_Before leaving the room with Ever, her winked. _

_This dream has gotten to the point where I know I'm going crazy. Seto Kaiba would never do a thing like that, he would never act in such a way towards me!_

_What… What is this! Seto is completely different, how can he change this much…?!_

* * *

As I come to the surface of my consciousness, I feel nothing but heat. I feel so hot and terrible. My head is pounding terribly with a migraine. It's like there's little strength in my body to even move.

It wouldn't take a genius to realize that I'm sick, but at least with a fever. I hope it's just with a fever, how am I suppose to walk home tomorrow morning if I'm sick with a cold. A fever I can handle, but a cold…?

As I look around the room, I see light and… Seto… WAIT SETO??!!

He was sitting on the bedside, looking down at me, "You're awake now."

I feel in a daze but I manage to ask, "Wh-what's going on?"

"You're having a fever, it's very high." That was the obvious but what was he doing here in my room. I could see the maid come in from the door holding a bowl of warm water and a towel hanging from the side of it.

She set it on the nightstand and left the room. It must be the middle of the night and she's woken to take care of me. That's terrible on my behalf, I should apologies tomorrow.

Seto took the towel and folded into a thick square then soak it in the warm water. After he twisted it dry, he put it on my forehead.

My eyelids felt heavy as my soul grew tired at each passing minute I was trying to stay awake. He saw it and urged me, "Sleep now. Rest or you'll grow worst."

"_See mommy! Daddy has changed!" _A little voice inside my head said to and even though it might just be a figment of my imagination, I trust it with all my heart.

Slowly, I lowered my eyelids to sleep while feeling safe and cared for by Seto Kaiba.


	5. Acts of kindness OR acts of affection

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**In this chapter, I wanted to show some of Kaiba's affection towards Serenity in his own way. Of course it wouldn't be direct like Mokuba's care to Rebecca but it's silent because that's just how he is, so watch for the flame! Also in this chapter, he sort of insults her without him knowing he is, so in a way to say; it's natural for him with his cold nature, but you get to see him trying to make up for it.  
**

* * *

_What time is it…?_

There's light in the room, but it was mainly from the lamp. Even though the light was soft, I still had trouble adjusting to it as I opened my eyes.

The veranda's blind were closed tight so I couldn't really tell if it was a late morning or an early dawn. It certainly was chilly; I could already feel the Goosebumps levitating on my arms.

I took off the now dry folded towel from my forehead while sitting up. My back was in an ache and my entire figure was now shaking from the cold.

As sick as I was, I remembered that I have to get home before Joey does or else I have a lot of explaining to do and will be in a deep mesh.

Still quite feeling sickly, I pushed the covers back to get out of bed and head over to the bathroom for my morning routine. It was after I brushed my teeth and wash my face that something came at my door.

Before I opened the door, I put on positive face to suggest to whom ever I open the door to that I was feeling better and my illness was gone.

It was the old maid from yesterday. Her face was weary tired but still smiling; it must be from taking care of me last night like Seto…

"How are you feeling Miss Serenity? Are you feeling better, it was such a high fever." The sweet woman questioned.

I grin slightly, "Of course, I am feeling much better thank you. I'm sorry you had to take care of me the entire night."

"Oh this is for you dear, you should put this on before you become ill again, I will bring your clothes after breakfast." She gave me a white knit cardigan, it was nice soft material, "I hope you don't mind wearing an old lady's clothing."

"No, no I am grateful really, thank you."

She yawned loudly, making me feel bad for having to keep an elderly woman from her rest. "Come now dear, I must accompany you to breakfast."

"Please do get some rest, you must be tired. I can find my way to the kitchen."

"But Master Kaiba has given orders to take care of you." The maid argued, frightened.

I shook my face softly, "There is no need, please go and get some rest. I will be fine."

After a little bit more of arguing with her, she was able to leave back to her probably and get the sleep she rightfully deserved.

Great how am I suppose to leave now, I don't have my clothes to change… I suppose I can find a butler downstairs and ask for them.

Weakly on the inside but cannot show on the outside, I left my guestroom to down the hall where the stairs were. As I stood look down at the step, I soon felt dizzy and nauseous; it must be from the fever.

It frightens me as I look down the stairs that I might just trip because the dizzy and multiple sights of the same objects.

I was going to take a step while holding on the handrail but then I heard, "What are you doing?"

From my right, I see Seto just arriving on the scene. He was still in his night clothes. It must be early in the morning if he still is in his pajamas or he woke up late. Either way, eternally I was thrilled to see him.

He neared to my side, "What are you doing alone, I deliberately instructed the maid to take care of you."

Seto must have thought about the current situation when he gave orders to have the maid help me everywhere.

"She was really sleepy and tired so I told her to go rest instead." I told him.

The handsome Kaiba frowned irritatingly but not angry, "She is my maid, I'm the one that tells her to rest or not."

I looked a little bit down, knowing that he was right. I shouldn't have went against his orders but the maid looked so miserably tired, it tugged at my heartstrings, especially because she is aged.

Seto sighed and looked at the knitted cardigan hanging at my bent arm. He took it gently from my hands to place it on my shoulders, "You should have this on, its cold out."

Diffidently, I slid my arms through the holes not being able to say anything. Taking this chance to somehow give each other space, I took some steps down the stairs.

With each step, I felt even dizzier and like light feet but I held onto the handrail for support. Somehow, no matter how cautious I am, I lost my step and felt myself almost falling. The two hands on my forearms stopped me from descending down the stairs in a rolling tumble.

Seto manage to grasp me from the fracturing fall. When our eyes saw each other, we each looked in a different direction. I don't know what he was feeling but I was more than shy now.

"You can't do anything yourself can you. Just like your brother; weak and useless on your own." It was an insult for sure but I couldn't find something to argue against that, I have never been such a defensive creature anyway.

Turning away from the subject he coughed a little, "I'll walk you down the stairs." He kept his left hand across my back to hold my left shoulder and with his free hand, he held onto my right hand.

Carefully, he and I walked down the stairs and then through the living room to the kitchen which like everything else I this mansion; huge and full of space.

The cupboards were of mahogany wood and the tiles were smooth obsidian black. The counter had three stools, Mokuba and Rebecca already sat at two, while a man in a chef's outfit was cooking at the stove.

"Good morning Seto! Good morning Serenity…?" Mokuba and Rebecca greeted, but after taking a good look at us, their eyes spread with curiosity.

Their eyes watched Seto and I when we walked in. With him holding me the way that to help me, it seemed to affectionate for regular eyes that don't know the situation.

Seto aided me to one of the three seats of the counter. Since Rebecca and Mokuba were sitting next to each other, I had to take the seat that was closest to the door, where a breeze naturally but gently came in.

He came around the counter and stood with his hand on the table, slightly leaning forward. "Italo, just tea for me, I'm not hungry this morning."

Italo must be the chef because the chef turned his face to our direction to answer, "Yes Master Kaiba? Will you be having the usual Master Mokuba?"

"Yeah, and I think Rebecca will have the same."

Rebecca nodded, grinning. It only left me to answer but I hope he didn't really notice me. Sadly he did and questioned, "Miss Serenity, what will I be preparing for you this morning."

With my stomach in knots and my illness, I didn't feel like eating and then vomiting up later. I'm sure that I will actually, so I said, "I'm not hungry either but thank you anyway."

"You should eat if you hope to get better." Seto urged, making him seem really sweet.

I wonder what I should answer him; it already seems that whatever I'll tell him; won't make a difference.

He said to the chef, "She'll have a clear broth."

Oh goodness, I hope I can keep it down…

XXX

Sure enough, it was hard for me to even swallow the broth since my throat started to hurt but not be rude, I drank it all. That's should be applause worthy in itself.

Mokuba and Rebecca both had oatmeal, and by the whiff of it' cinnamon oatmeal. They ate heartily and was finished at the same time as I was.

Seto had nothing else but the tea as he stood there and watched all of us eat, which made me more nervous. Mokuba was probably use to the silence, I'm not so sure about Rebecca but I know it made me feel even more bizarre.

Mokuba took his bowl and Rebecca's and went to the sink, "Seto, we're going upstairs and change, then I'm going to take Rebecca home."

"It's still raining out so dress warm." Seto answered.

His little brother cheerfully grinned, "Of course. See ya later you two."

"Bye Seto, bye Serenity!" Rebecca added after Mokuba.

I wasn't happy about that they were leaving because once they were out the door; it was just Seto, I, and the chef in the kitchen.

Even though the sun was up in the sky, the atmosphere was depressing because of the dark clouds and rain. It must be more than dawn now.

Hesitantly, I got off the high stool, still which made me feel light on my feet. Right away, as though he thought I was just fragile and ill, he came and stood in front of me, "Be careful. It's an impossible for you not to get hurt, you are your own jinx."

Again, when he realized how he sounded like, he evaded his eyes which I always do then.

Timidly, I answered, "Thank you for everything Seto but I should go now."

He lifted his hand to my forehead, "You're still pretty warm." Well that's an obvious, I always feel warm when he is with me…

Before he could make some argument against me, I quickly replied, "It's okay, I feel fine."

Seto looked aggravated now, "All right, let me get dress first."

"It's all right; I can make it home by myself." I intervene but he didn't want to hear it.

He held up his hand as a gesture for me to stop, "Just go upstairs and get dressed."

Glancing away, I showed my defeat. Again he was at my side to support me as I walked again. Our appearance was like before and I see that the chef looked at us in awed amazement.

By the time I came into my room, my clothing from yesterday was sitting on my bed folded neatly. It was cold in the air so dressing up in a skirt and t-shirt was the greatest thing but what other clothing did I have to wear.

I quickly got dressed and left down the stairs before Seto finished. It wasn't that I didn't like him holding me, I didn't want his butlers and maids to talk more than they already will. It's not like I'm going to be around here anymore.

So I waited at the bottom of the stairs, feeling anxious all over along with my sickness.

Not a long time passed when I felt someone standing behind me. Of course when I turn around that it would be Seto. He was out of his night clothes and into his usual outfit. Unlike yesterday and the day before that, he had on a black business suit.

What I noticed more of his outfit was that the button white shirt under his coat was a button or two unbutton so I could seem so of his chest. I can tell he likes to keep fit from the firm sculpted chest but not to the extent where it's disgusting.

It made him more addicting. I shied away immediately.

"What are you doing wearing that? It's like you purposely want to stay ill." He stated obviously irritated at me, he sure sounds like it.

I held my hands together and glimpsed down, "I don't have anything else to wear."

Seto sighed as he took off his coat to present it to me, "Put it on." His voice was much strong and forceful that I didn't resist.

The coat was pretty spacey on me but cozy. I'm sure I look ridiculous in it.

As we neared the main door to exit, Seto reached for an umbrella in it's rack besides the door. The doors open, letting the cold air and wind flowing inside.

Already freezing, I stepped out with Seto. We were still safe from the rain because of the awning until he opened up the umbrella.

He then closed himself to me. For him it didn't seem awkward at all but for me it did. I suppose he's more mature than I am or he just doesn't like me at all to be shy…

I pushed those depressing thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on where I was walking before I tripped again.


	6. Our future?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**In this chapter, Seto takes Serenity home, even gets her to her doorsteps where someone comes home to find them there. That's right! Joey sees Seto and Serenity right in front of him. She has his jacket on and is in his arms, what he is supposed to expect. **

**The dream in this chapter is about the future but not far into the future to where their daughter exists yet. Like I said in an earlier chapter, Serenity may have dreams about the past and future.**

**Later Serenity reluctantly tells Joey about her dreams and that Seto might just be her husband and the father of her daughter.**

**XXX

* * *

**

_Mommy say something, don't just sit there._

There was that little voice in my head again. It was definitely strange that the voice of what could be my future daughter somehow talks to me. Even though she does make a point, I don't know what to say really…

The traffic was terrible but it was gradually moving. I could tell that it's going to take a long period of time before we get anywhere near my apartment.

With my small dose of braveness I asked the handsome guy sitting next to me, "Seto will you be late for work?"

His arms were crossed and he was looking out the window, by his none reaction nor movement, I thought he didn't hear me. "S-Seto?"

"I own the company, what would it matter if I was late?" Seto answered with an apathetic tone which made me regret even saying anything at all.

"Will your mutt of a brother gets angry if you are not home early? It's the reason you so much wanted to leave the mansion, is it not?"

I wonder if I should explain to him that I only called him but never got a chance to tell him that I'm staying at Seto's mansion. It will possibly provoke him…

"Well?" He rushed me for the answer suddenly.

Almost to fast, I answered, "I was only able to call him. He was so worried about his girlfriend that I didn't get a chance to tell him that you were kind enough to let me stay at your residence."

Seto smirked devilishly, "So the mutt doesn't know. You Wheelers are all alike; spacey and dense."

If we were to get married and have a child together; a family, will he continue to hate my brother? What of my mother and father? My entire family? Since he thinks so little of me and my family, how would he think of Ever. Isn't she half of who I am?

The rest of the time in the limo was a quiet one. It wasn't an ease but if Seto didn't want to engage in a conversation I had no choice but be silent with him.

Probably about twenty minutes late, Roland had managed to drive all the way to my apartment even with difficulties.

When Roland opened the door for us like all the times before, Seto got out of the limo first. He already had the umbrella opened to shield me from the rain.

"I'll be right back, in the mean time think of another route to take." Seto told Roland who nodded obediently.

Before Seto and I turned to walk towards my apartment, which was on the second floor of the building, I wave goodbye to Roland, "Thank you." He smiled kindly to me and tipped his head as a motion of your welcome.

It seemed like I was growing sicker and sicker by the moment. Last night I could have mistaken it for a common cold but I wouldn't be surprise to say that it's actually pneumonia.

My body was growing weaker by the second, the warmth and ache in my head was getting worse. Every bone and muscle in my body was tender to the point in which I could say there wasn't any strength to operate them.

As we entered the building, Seto closed the umbrella and held it by the handle. I thought this was where we parted but he still followed besides while I sauntered to stairs. The elevator was being momentarily fixed.

At looking upon the ascending stairs, I gasped quietly to myself and felt even fainter than I did a moment ago. Involuntarily frightened, I leaned against the wall to hopefully recover strength before the walk up the stairs.

I didn't want Seto to notice so I took a couple of steps up the stairs while clutching onto the hand rail. Suddenly I felt light on my feet, like fainting almost. I stopped at where I'm standing; regaining what strength I had left.

Seto's hands held my upper arms to steady me at my wobbly stop, "Goodness, what's wrong with you." It sounded more worried than of an insult although he made an attempt to hide it.

Like the same position he held me this morning, he did now even as we continued. I didn't get far even with Seto's help when I felt my legs go numb and shaky once more, I almost completely fell against him.

"At this rate, it will take an eternity to get up those stairs." He stated with a sigh. In a swift but smooth movement, he took one of my arms to hang around his neck and scooped my entire figure into his arms.

As emotionally, physically, and mentally distant as I was, I could feel the blush creeping onto my face and myself getting warmer. "Seto, it's okay I can walk."

"And have you take a century to get there, I don't think so." He said coldly.

I hope I'm not too heavy for him to carry, that would be embarrassing and a pain to him literally. He didn't seem to be having any problems, in fact it seem effortlessly as he climb the stairs.

Something ridiculous popped into my head. Isn't the husband supposed to carry his wife pass the threshold of their house after they get married?

That's not a healthy thought…

Discreetly, I put that to the back of my head because pretty soon we were at my front door. I guess it's time for him to put me down, which I think he was going to do if we both didn't hear, "OH MY GOD."

He turned around with me still in his arms to see who said that. The voice came from behind us anyhow.

My eyes spread in fear and my jaw dropped in surprise just like Joey's as he was standing there staring at us. Seto didn't seem to react like I did but his eyes were like mine; shocked beyond belief.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Joey exclaimed as he closed himself to us.

I better calm him down before he gets traumatized by the situation completely, "Joey, Joey I can explain, please calm down."

My brother stammered at the unbelievable, "Wh-what's he doing carrying you like that? What are you doing with him in the first place? Why is he here?"

He then shot his eyes to Seto, "What are you-? With my sister, wh-what is this?"

"Seto was just helping me-"

Joey didn't even let me explain when he exclaimed, "SETO? Seto, did you just call him that?!" I started the moment I met him, with Joey he never even had the decency to use it.

"Calm down Wheeler." Seto said to Joey as he got my hint that I wanted to be let down. He set me on my feet tenderly.

"Joey, honestly I'm sick. I couldn't make it up the stairs so Seto helped me." I stated with the sweetest frightened voice I have ever used.

He looked at Seto, "Him? Helping someone, I don't believe it. What's he doing here in the first place?"

"Relax Wheeler; you should thank me for escorting her home safely from spending the night at my place."

Joey's anger could be seen visible rising from his feet to his face. Immediately I moved in front of Seto, "Joey calm down, I can explain. It really does have a reasonable explanation."

The situation was starting to put stress on me and eternally I felt like I just got off a roller coaster that I road on repeatedly. I was starting to see two Joeys.

"I would love to hear it. Explain now, NOW." Joey demanded.

My fever seemed to be rising and rising at each passing second. The heat took me completely, goodness, I felt like I was in an oven.

"Well?" My brother pressured which wasn't helpful.

I almost lost balance because of the numbness from my body. My back touched Seto for a moment when I almost fell back but I instantly found the will to catch myself.

Again, Seto picked my body off the ground and into his arms like just a moment ago, "Open the door Wheeler, now."

Seeing how fragile I was, Joey didn't argue back. He fished out the keys from his pocket to open the door and thank goodness he did because I couldn't hold onto my consciousness anymore.

Even though, I didn't want to I laid my head against Seto's strong chest and closed my weighed down eye lids. Slowly I drifted off into unconsciousness.

XXX

* * *

_The sun was shining, the skies were clear from clouds, and the children were playing. It was such a nice day to be in the park. _

_I knew I was dreaming because Seto was sitting next to me on a bench with his arm around me. He's always in my dreams and he wouldn't be this intimate in reality._

_We were both watching the scenery and taking in the air. I was looking at each child's face to find our daughter. _

_The children were playing around the large water fountain which was right next to the jungle gym. Some were playing on the jungle gym but most were looking in the water fountain to count the coins and others were playing tag._

_There plenty of little kids, but our child wasn't one of them. Where could she be?_

_After checking each of their faces again, I gave up and turned to Seto to ask him. "Seto, where's Ever?"_

_He looked at me like weirdly, "Where is who? Who is Ever?"_

_It was my turn to give him the looked that he gave me, "She is our daughter."_

"_Our daughter?" He almost cried out as he took his arm off me and turned his figure to my direction completely. "What daughter? Serenity we have just recently been dating. It's only been about a month. We haven't even had…"_

_He placed the back of his hand on my forehead, "You are pretty warm. I think I should take you to the doctor."_

_We're just dating…? Usually when I dream about him we have a daughter and he's my husband. What dream is this…? It's all different… Is he joking around with me?_

"_Seto, please do not joke around. Where's our daughter?"_

_My "boyfriend" sighed frustrated, "What daughter? We don't have a daughter Serenity. How can we when we haven't had our first night yet?"_

_I knew he was getting angry at my tenacious questioning so I looked away from him and to the children to see if I can find our daughter again. Maybe I didn't look clearly._

_I looked at Seto again after giving up completely, "We really don't have a daughter…?"_

_He shook his head lightly but then looked at me softly, "What is all this talk about a daughter that we have? Do you want a child with me?"_

_How am I supposed to answer that without sounding like I'm completely insane? Timidly, I glanced away again, not know how to respond._

_Seto chuckled, "We have only been together recently, and you already talking about a daughter, the next thing you're going to talk about is marriage."_

_We are married and we do have a daughter… I kept silent because nothing I'll say with be right. _

_He took my silence as something serious, "Oh my god…. You're serious about this topic."_

"_S-Seto, what if… What if we do get married and have a daughter in the future, how would you feel about that?"_

_Frightened of what I was saying, he stated, "Serenity what is this? What has gotten into you, you're only sixteen and I'm nineteen. I think it's to soon and young to be talking about marriage and a child."_

_I pressured him for the answer, "Please Seto, I really want to know."_

_Laughing lightly, my future husband laid back comfortably and brought me closer so he could be affectionate, "It's the future, things change, anything can happen."_

XXX

* * *

My bedroom was bright with the light. It must be late at night because neither Joey nor I turn on the light unless it's dark outside which also means that I must have slept the entire day.

I felt better though, still tired and weak but not as bad like before. Looking around as I sat up, I found my brother next to my bed on a chair sleeping.

He can sleep anywhere and on anything if he's tired. My poor brother, he probably took the day off work to take care of me.

Smilingly at the thought of his care, I reached over to gently shake his shoulder. I had to put a little strength on it and shake him a couple of times. Unlike me, he's a deep sleeper.

Finally, he lifted his eyes lids to see me, "Oh hey sis, are you feeling better?"

I grinned, "Of course. Did you miss a day of work for me?"

He yawned, "Yeah, you were really sick. That jerk Kaiba offered to stay but that wasn't going to happen."

Blushing, I looked down so Joey wouldn't see. He looked at me suspiciously, "Hey Serenity."

"Yeah?" I replied, looking back at him.

My brother had trouble finding the words to ask, "…Are you- Are you dating Kaiba?"

That was an easy answer, "No, no. Of course not. The only reason why he was here because-"

Joey interrupted spontaneously, "Yeah, he explained why you spent the night at his place and everything, but… I don't know Serenity you guys seem very… Very…"

He had troubled with his words as I did.

I assured him the truth. "Joey nothing's going on between us."

"But, but the way he was acting towards you and you to him. It's just yuck! Sis, he's a bad guy. You can't trust him. Stay away from him I mean it."

"No, he isn't Joey. He's not what you always accuse him of. He has a good heart." I defended for Seto since it was the truth.

Big brother scoffed, "A good heart? He doesn't have a heart Serenity, he is heartless and the biggest jerk I have ever laid my eyes on."

I don't mean to reciprocate with my brother but he isn't being fair, "He's not heartless big brother and he isn't a jerk. You don't understand him and know him like I do."

Joey argued back swiftly, "_You_ don't know him like I do. He is a egotistic jerk and I'm sure he wants nothing to do with you. He's not the type of person where you can think he is a good person. Why do you like a jerk like him?"

I sighed, "Joey, I can't just ignore my feelings for him, certainly not after these dreams."

"What dreams?" Joey asked quizzically.

Oh no, my terrible mouth, I quickly denied, "Nothing, nothing."

"No, no tell me now. Have you been having dreams about him?"

My silence took over but he didn't care, "Serenity, don't you keep secrets like this from me."

Unwillingly, I confessed, "Yes…"

Joey mocked again, "What could you possible dream of him about unless he's throwing out of his helicopter."

I suppose I should just tell him, if it does come true at least he can prepare for the actual shock, "I dream about our marriage, our daughter…"

He burst out laughing, "No Serenity. Stop this. I know this is ridiculous. Kaiba married to you? No offense Serenity, but he's too much of a jerk and blind to marry you. He thinks everyone is crap."

"The dreams are so clear and real like. I saw our daughter and I saw him as my husband. Joey what dreams do come true? Will you continue to hate him if he becomes your brother-in-law?"

Joey was quiet for a minute but found something to fight back with, "That's never going to happen, that will never ever happen."

I have to win this fight so I fought too, "What if it does Joey? What if Seto and I do get married and have a child? What will you do then? Will you abandon me and your niece because you hate Seto?"

He let out a tired breath, "What do you want me to tell you Serenity? Do you want me to tell you, Congratulations?"

"No big brother, I want you to tell me that it's okay for me to say yes, if I will be someday at the altar with him. I need you to tell me that it's okay for me to be with him…"

"I…" He struggled but sighed again, "I don't know Serenity. You're not a kid anymore. I can't tell you what to do or make your choices for you… All I can do is be there when you need me which you will after he hurts you."

I smiled knowing that I surreptitiously won, "If he does, I know I have you but I really can't ignore everything that I have felt and seen. Big brother I know you will always be there for me."

He somewhat smiled to, "I trust you to know what you are doing but like I said I'm here…" It an appropriate time to change the subject and Joey knew it. "I'm going to make you something to eat, you haven't eaten all day."

Smiling more, I nodded, "Thanks Joey, you're the best brother ever."

My brother then left me alone to my thoughts. All I could think of was that dream and what Seto's last words were.

"_It's the future, things change, anything can happen."_

What if I finally admitted to my brother about my feeling and got his okay of it and the dreams don't come true. What if Seto really doesn't like me and wants nothing to do with me like Joey said…?

Will it be all a waste…?


	7. Treat the pains of the present and past

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**In this chapter, Serenity is still a bit sick so she stays home from school. In the afternoon, her brother's friend comes over to visit her and hang out. Others come over too, but guess who are they? ;)**

**I wanted to show how her friends would react to seeing Seto and Serenity together, because essentially they are a big influence to Joey which is important to the story.**

**

* * *

**

It's night time now; around 7:00 to be exact. I have slept the entire day. It's a waste of time to be sleeping away a day but with the medication, it couldn't be prevented.

Today's Monday, but Joey didn't let me go to school this morning because of a minor fever. I tried to convince him to let me go but all failed.

I probably would have slept even more if I didn't hear people's voices beyond my door. There were laughter and discussions in the air outside which brought me to consciousness in the first place.

My head was still a little sore but everything else was okay, not in bad condition. After throwing over the covers to get out of bed and stretch a bit, I carefully left my bedroom to see who the people who came were.

When I came into the living room, all fourteen eyes looked my way. Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Duke, Mai, my brother all looked my way. It was a little alarming at first but I put on a smile to greet them. Except for Mai, I haven't seen them in a week or so.

Yugi was sitting next to his girlfriend Tea on the sofa. My brother and Mai shared the sofa with them; both had their arms around their girlfriends. The others were scattered on the floor around the coffee table.

"Hey sis, they all came to see you but you were sleeping so we didn't want to wake you." Joey explained.

That's so nice of them, "Thanks all of you, you all are to kind." I stood behind the couch, not knowing what to do really. Since almost everywhere was taken up, where do I sit?

"Are you feeling better Serenity?" Yugi; my brother's best friend asked thoughtfully.

With another grin, I answer, "Just fine Yugi, thank you."

"We heard from Joey that you had a fever of 102!" Tristan stated in an overdramatic voice which was a little funny.

Before I could answer, Duke cut in, "Yeah and that you were at Seto Kaiba's house the entire night the night before!"

I was actually waiting for that, my brother can't really keep any secrets not that it should be a secret considering we didn't do anything wrong. Even if I was anticipating it, I couldn't help but go red in the face.

Bakura commented as well, "My, my, Seto Kaiba he is unquestionably a little vain. Don't you think so Serenity?"

No, I actually don't think so but I certainly am not going to make an argument of it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I wonder if I should explain the entire situation to them so they wouldn't get a wrong idea.

"Are you two together Serenity?" Yugi asked, he didn't sound as blunt as the others.

My face deepened in blush, "N-no, we're… We're."

My future sister-in- law cut into the conversation to aide, "Guys, she is still sick for heaven's sake. Lay off the questions until later."

"Yeah and besides if you think about it logically; Seto Kaiba would never date a Wheeler." Tea commented brutally even if she doesn't mean too.

Soon, each comment was brought up at once and the discussions started without me. It was always like this but I don't mind much, especially in this conversation because they were all commenting rudely about Seto; only Yugi seem to be the one who wasn't.

Yugi Moto has always been the kind one in this circle of friends, especially towards Seto Kaiba, I suppose it's because he see's Seto just as confused and lost as I do.

I stayed quietly behind the Sofa, listening and sometimes tuning them out when it came to hearing something even blunter than the last comment that was made.

Not many can see Seto the way that I do, and it's a pity because I know he isn't mean and a monster like everyone's saying he is right now. Tired of hearing it over and over again, I started to slowly slip out of the living room.

The doorbell rang which made me stop at my tracks right when I was about to enter the hall that lead to my bed room.

"I'll get it!" Joey called out while hopping over the sofa to get to the door. He looked to the peephole first. "I don't believe this." He whispered somewhat loudly after a small gasped.

Yugi questioned abruptly, "Who is it Joey?"

My brother didn't answer Yugi but then turn his face to me dully, "It's for you."

For me? Who could be visiting me? I made a couple of friends at school but none knew where I lived so I had to inquire, "Who is it?"

With the most non caring voice he replied while returning to his seat next to Mai, "The Kaiba brothers."

With a blushed face again, I rush to the door to open it making me seem ridiculously happy to see Seto to my friends that was watching my movement.

In my quick movement, I had trouble unlocking the locks for a moment because I was so weirdly excited. It was like I haven't seen him in a long time but in truth it was only yesterday.

Finally after fumbling at the locks I opened the door to see Seto as striking as ever. Mokuba was standing next to him with Rebecca.

A smile spread across my face, my heart began to get warmer because I was so very glad to see him, come to see me. At least I think he's here to come see me… Oh my goodness, I'm in my pink cotton pajamas too…

Mokuba and Rebecca maneuvered to the front of Seto to stand in front of me, grinning. They were holding hands; very much affectionate.

"Hey Serenity, are feeling better? We're here to see you!" The younger Kaiba stated in excitement. He then peered inside to see the others. "Hey guys, I didn't know you all were here, we just came to visit Serenity!"

They all greeted Mokuba in delight which took away the coldness towards seeing Seto. My brother invited them in with no hesitation, "Come on in you guys, take a seat somewhere, there's plenty of room."

Rebecca and Mokuba hurried in, leaving Seto and I standing at the door not knowing what to say. Seto just looked at me, I don't think he even care about the others.

When the couple found a seat on the floor next to Tristan and Duke, Mokuba said back to me, "Hey Serenity, our cook to make you some soup. Seto should have it with him. Right Seto?"

Seto lifted bag that held the container of soup inside up to me and apathetically like said, "You should have some while it's still warm."

His voice was uncaring but I didn't care at all because I think I honestly saw a flicker of care somewhere in that cold demeanor.

I smiled again as I accept the package into my hands, "Thank you Seto, please come in." He followed me inside. I put the bag on the table where Joey and I usually eat dinner which is also outside of the kitchen.

We were still visible from the living room but no one seems to be watching us because they were talking to Rebecca and Mokuba.

I fished out two bowls two spoons and ladle from the cupboards while Seto was standing back at the table waiting for me. When I returned he was taking out the container from the back and taking off the lid.

The very nice Yugi made conversation with him, unlike the others, "Hey Seto, how have things been at the company?"

Like with me, Seto replied in an indifferent voice, "It's been all right, sales are rising. I would not complain."

"That's great, I would hope so." Yugi commented; grinning optimistically.

It was nice of Yugi to talk to Seto and not about him. Unlike the other; they are actually starting to annoy me…

The soup was not just warm but it was steaming hot; I could see the steam rise from it. I was able to scoop some soup in the two bowls without sloshing it or spilling it anywhere.

Seto and I both sat down to have some of the soup. I was sitting at the head of the table and he sat left from me. He didn't eat any but I did, just not to be rude. They did bring it all this way.

I drank the soup silently in my seat as I started to feel a little shy now. From the corner of my eye I see Seto just looking forward; waiting.

Even his profile is gorgeous…

"What?" Seto questioned suddenly.

That gave me an internal jolt. I didn't think he would notice me glancing at him but evidently he did. Timidly I looked somewhere else, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

I cut myself off when my eyes peered around to his hand that was holding the edge of the table with overlapping arms. It was bruised and the skin was scraped bare.

"Your hand…" I inquired while reaching to hold it but he moved it away when I got closer.

Once again with his harsh voice he said, "It's nothing. I was boxing without gloves earlier."

Worried for his well being, I took his hand swiftly in anxiousness to examine how bad it is, "Seto you can't just leave it unattended, it will get infected."

That's strange, who boxes without gloves? It must have torn or something of the sort happened.

Leaving my table and his hand, I went into my bedroom to get for my own personal first aide kit. Joey has one too; we each do considering that we like to get hurt a lot.

As usual, I was able to find it under my bed. After fishing it out I headed for the door but only to be blocked from it. Looking up intimidated, it was Seto.

"Look it's not serious, leave it alone. Don't make it such a big deal where Mokuba has to know about it."

That wasn't an option. Infections can't result in fever and worse cases; I don't want that happening to Seto so I summoned up the courage to argue back. "Seto please, it looks like its very painful."

He glared down at me; frightening me with every passing second. It was working but I don't… care…

I tried once more, "I'm sorry… It's not of my business but it looks serious and I wish to only help…"

Seto stared at me with scowling eyes for a moment longer before sighing with aggravation.

Looking around outside in the hall to make sure no one was there and all were in the living room, he gave in, "All right but let's just treat it in here, I don't need those imbeciles and my brother overreacting to it."

Cheerful again, I nodded and stood aside to let him in. He walked passed me and into my bedroom. With curious eyes, he took glimpse around.

My bedroom is small but neat so I hope that he doesn't make any comments towards it. I wouldn't blame him but then again I have to admit that it does hit at my heart at times when he vainly says thing to me.

I came next to where he stood and sank down to the carpet floor to get the kit opened and ready. Seto soon followed my actions and sat down next to me.

When examining it, I couldn't help but feel a little shutter running up and down my spine at the sight of it. The blood wasn't around it but any could see the bare red and pink flesh.

As calm as I could, I took a Q tip from the open kit to dip it in a bottle of alcohol. With my other hand I held Seto's injured one in order to hold it steady when I'm putting on the alcohol to disinfect it.

Tenderly, I placed the Q tip on the bare flesh of his hand to spread the stinging liquid around. It didn't appear to hurt Seto. That's amazing because if it was me, I would have been leaking tears from my eyes.

After a little while, it was starting to take its effect and I could see Seto squeezing his fist to ignore the pain.

I lifted his hand near my lips so I could blow a gentle breeze on it. Surely that must be better.

My face got a few degrees warme rafter realizing what I did while I pretended that it didn't make me feel shy and continued to treat his injury.

After putting some ointment that treats scrapes, cuts, burns, and anything like that on, I wrapped his hand into some white gauze.

"You appear to have experience at treating wounds." He commented graciously but still indifferently.

Ever since I was young, I always find some injury around the corner and I usually treat them myself. "I have always been able to get myself in a mess."

Seto smirked smugly, "That would be the very first thing that we agree upon." Coughing silently and awkwardly, he raised up a question that touched my heart even if it sounded like he didn't want to ask in the first place, "So. You must be feeling better?"

I answered joyfully at the same time I'm putting away the items that I used into the box. "Yes of course, thank you."

He chuckled reluctantly, "You're not a very good liar. You're still ill; it's obvious when your skin is very warm."

Well, that is true but with him here, I hardly notice myself that much…

When I slid the kit under the bed, I saw Seto notice something that was half sticking out from it. He took it out and it turned out to be my big fairy tale book that my mother read to me when I was little.

Seto laughed lightly again when he read the title in his head, "You still read children stories such as these. Pathetic."

Actually, only once in awhile I do. It's usually when I miss my mother or feel lonesome but most of the time it stays under the bed. Feeling embarrassed I diffidently said, "Not all the time, perhaps once in a long while."

He opened the book to where I bookmarked it and read the title the story out loud, "Beauty and the Beast."

I admitted blushingly, "It's my favorite story; my mother always read it to me when I was a child."

"I never read it before. When I think about it, I don't think I have ever read any of these tales." Seto paused at his sentence to gaze down to the book longingly.

He must have not had the time as he grew up nor had any parents to read to him. From what I know, Seto and Mokuba are both adopted. My heart grew sympathetic and probably I visibly appeared that way too as I stared at him.

Seto fought defensively because of my gaze, "Don't look at me like that. It's not something to pity over; it's nothing but a bunch of wretched stories."

It's not just about these fairy tales that I feel sadden; it's that Seto seems to never have childhood. His foster father was nothing but cruel… I bet he spent most of it growing up to fast and his nose stuck in books, studying.

The handsome Kaiba continued, "That looks sickens me and having it given to me by you makes it ten times worse; it's to the point where I want to vomit."

I brought my eyes to my hands so I didn't have to irritate him more with the involuntarily look I was giving him. It appears like no matter what I do, I always do something wrong to upset him…

To clear the tension in the air Seto cleared his throat, "Why is it your favorite?"

"Huh?" I inquired while facing him once more.

"Why is The Beauty and the Beast your favorite tale? It doesn't seem like a very nice story considering it has a beast in it."

"Well…" I reached for the big fairy tale book in his hands so I could bring it to my lap. "It's really about looking past an outer appearance to find true love."

I flipped the page showing the picture of Prince when he was turned into the beast, "See. He's really a charming prince but because of his selfish conceitedness a fairy turns him into a hideous beast and he may only turn back when he finds true love."

Seto scooted closer to my figure and looked over my shoulder to see. He was so tall that even when he's sitting, he's hovering over me. My heart thumped harder and faster against my chest.

"He then meets a beautiful maiden named Belle." I turned another page to where Belle's picture was and continued, "The beast had taken her father as prisoner when he was trespassing in the castle. Belle came to take his place and that's why she stays with him in the castle."

His eyes showed interest as he stared at the picture, "This girl is dim witted, and why would he take her father place when it's a beast that is a captor. What happens next?

His cute curiosity made my lips spread gladly; it gave me even more proof that he isn't cold and evil at all like how all the other say.

Before I could go on explaining the story, Mokuba appeared at the door, "Seto, it's getting late. Rebecca has to get home, so can we go now?"

He snickered at his brother's and I position, it does seem intimate. That I have to admit. His devishly laughter made Seto move away; giving us space. I was feeling shyly about it too.

"All right Mokuba." Seto replied and started to get up from the floor which I followed as well.

Does he have to leave so soon…?

We all walked out to the living room where everybody was still there chatting. When they saw us, they stopped the conversations and looked our way.

Seto ignored them callously and sauntered to the door where Mokuba now stood with Rebecca . I followed in pursuit to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mokuba, Rebecca, Seto!" Yugi bid and soon everyone did. That didn't surprise me but what surprised me was that everyone started saying goodbye to Seto, not just to Mokuba and Rebecca.

"Bye Kaiba, good luck with the company!" Tristan said and Duke stated something similar.

Joey told her goodbye too, "Take care now, I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot." He didn't seem to one hundred percent mean it but it looks to be that he is trying for my sake.

I glimpsed at Joey and he nodded with a slight smile. He's really trying for me… He really is and for an instant I almost got to emotional but stopped when I heard Mokuba open the door.

The little Kaiba waved along with his grinning girlfriend, "Bye everyone, we'll come visit again!"

"You all are welcome at any time." Joey guaranteed genuinely.

Never in my wildest dream that I would hear Joey welcome Seto back in our home again, but I can't say that I'm not at endless joy about it. So… I hope they take that seriously and come back whenever they feel so.

XXX

The wind was blowing gently and chilly when I left our apartment building to walk The Kaiba brothers and Rebecca to the limo.

I had my winter jacket on so it wasn't so terribly cold. Roland was already waiting at the limo for them with an opened door.

Rebecca held both of my hands in hers sisterly like, "Feel better Serenity, thank you for having us over."

After an assuring nod I told her, "Thank you for coming all this way. Thank you so much for coming to see me."

The little teenage girl giggled simply and stood on her tippy toes to tell me a secret. I met her half way to hear her whisper, "Mokuba said that even though Seto claims he didn't care if you were well or not, Mokuba could see clearly that Seto was worried about you and that's why Mokuba suggested us to come here."

Again the redness appeared on my cheeks when hearing that. Rebecca chuckled again at seeing the blush on my face.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked, apparently suspicious.

Rebecca shook her head innocently, "Nothing of course. Goodbye Serenity, I hope to see you soon!" The doll like girl entered the limo after waving goodbye to me.

"Bye Serenity!" Mokuba said adorably and then turn to his brother, "Don't take so long to say goodbyes Seto, we have to get Rebecca home soon."

At hearing her name, his girlfriend poked her head from the opened car door to remind the brothers of something, "Oh Seto you should ask Serenity to attend my cousin's wedding with you, it's in a few days!

The older Kaiba brother glowered at her. Rebecca grew instantly frightened with a matching cringe. Even I grew anxious for her; Seto's glares are nothing but dangerously stabbing.

Mokuba laughed nervously, "Well yeah Seto… Hurry it up now, we have to go." He went into the limo after Rebecca moved further into the limo to let him space to get in.

"Goodnight Seto. Thank you for coming to see me." I said finally after a prolonged silence.

He quickly retorted, "I didn't come to see _you_. Mokuba had nothing better to do then to force me to come here because of his own pity for you."

I evaded my eyes down while holding my hands together. Sure Rebecca told me differently but at this minute I think I believe Seto more and for that; it made me a little sad.

Seto started again, "Look, the girl's relatives is indeed having a wedding. It's not like I want to go but Mokuba already gave them the honor of having me there so I cannot ignore it. ….I don't suppose you would like to go with me."

Looking back at him to see if he was serious, it appear like he is and yet I still couldn't believe him. "Me…?"

"I can't very well show up without a date to a wedding. Me, the head of Kaiba corps, I surely don't think so."

His explanation was very plausible and it did make sense. The thing I main subject that I don't understand is why would he pick me and not some other girl that has true beauty, grace, and elegance… Is this another dream?

"If you do not wish to go with me; just say so. There is no need to ponder at an easy question. It would be too much work on your little brain."

I hurriedly denied his accusation, "No, no it's not that. It would be a pleasure to go with you Seto. I would love to."

"Of course it would be a pleasure." The handsome man smirked and got into the vehicle to depart from here.

As the limo left here I thought dazedly at this moment …

It doesn't seem like a dream… It is so unbelievable…


	8. Winds of fate

**Disclaimer: DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**Seto and Serenity are going to Rebecca's cousin's wedding together, but she ruins the dress that she borrowed! See how she gets one for the wedding! ;)**

**XXX**

We're cleaning the living room now; our friends had made a minor mess with it. They left about ten minutes ago but not after questioning me about a thousand time about Seto and me. Most times I just blushed and smiled at what they ask me so not to be rude.

It was just aluminum cans and open bags of chips so I didn't mind cleaning since it wasn't like a raging hurricane came barging in.

I'm kind of glad that they left, because it's easier for me to ask Joey for permission to go to the wedding and with Seto but that's not so easy actually…

"Joey?"

My brother was holding the big garbage bag open as I put the trash in it. "Yeah sis?"

Hesitantly, I explained it to him, "Can I go to a wedding in a few days from now big brother? Please?"

Joey interrogated skeptically, "Wedding? Who's wedding?"

I picked up some soda cans in my hand and put them in the garbage bag when I give the details, "Its Rebecca's cousin's wedding. Seto and Mokuba are going and they invited me to go with them."

"Do you know her cousin personally?"

I guiltily replied, "No…"

My brother finally found something to deny my request, "Then why go if you don't know her personally, it's not like she invited you herself right?"

Joey does have a point but I have a good reason why I should go but I don't think he would find it an actual good reason. "Seto…asked me to go with him."

"As a date?" He inquired cautiously.

This was something I could answer without any hesitation and I know he would be approve of the answer, "No, not at all."

Well is it a date…?

"Okay be honest with me sis. Are you really dating Kaiba or not because we all see differently than what you're saying."

His accusation made me my face flush, "Joey, Seto and I aren't like that. At least not right now… Or maybe even never…"

He sighed as he tied the garbage bag into a knot after I put in the last soda can, "He's still one arrogant jerk if you ask me. He didn't even greet me tonight and it's my house! God!"

This was a touchy subject that I don't want to engage in with Joey because knowing my brother, it would be a long conversation of nothing but insults towards Seto so I decided to just cut to the chase casually and nicely as possible, "So may I go to the wedding big brother?"

My big brother thought dubiously for a moment and then let out a tired breath again, "Honestly Sis, I don't want you to be going anywhere with Kaiba. So… I don't know…"

Oh no… How will I explain it to Seto…?

Immediately I pleaded with my beloved brother, "Joey please, I can take care of myself. Seto is not that type of person to take advantage to another."

Joey didn't say anything only because he was in deep thinking. I took this chance to persuade him more, "Joey if your worry, I can bring my cell phone so you can check up on me. And, and if I ever need you for anything your just a phone call away, and I'll bring pepper spray if you want me to, too." 

The pepper spray is really unnecessary because Seto wouldn't do anything inappropriate with me. That is for certain but Joey seems to like the idea.

A moment passed before Joey said something, "You really want to go with him huh."

I nodded and genuinely said, "I really do and I told him I would… But if you really don't want me to, I'll listen to you. I won't disobey you Joey."

He looked at me meaningfully but also bothered too, "All right."

With happiness, I put my arms around the best brother in the world and hugged him in so much joy that I was practically jumping, "Thank you, thank you Joey!"

Joey chuckled at my reaction, "But there are conditions."

I stopped embracing my brother to hear them but I still held the cheerful smile, "Please tell me what they are, I'll meet them of course!"

"Bring you cell phone and always have it with you and you must let me know the details of this wedding. Where it is, when it is, how long is it, etc etc. Got it?"

Those were easy so I agreed to them quickly before Joey could change his mind, "I promise!"

He snickered, "You really are one of a kind Serenity. I'm going to take the garbage out; I'll be back in a split second to cook dinner." He then proceeded to the door to do what he said he would, giving the privacy for me to jump in excitement.

XXX

The apartment was empty as usual when I returned home from school. It was a little depressing but Joey has classes and then work so I rarely get to see him, even on weekends.

I felt a lot better this morning so I decided to beg Joey to let me go. He was still reluctant like yesterday but he gradually accepted after feeling my forehead that was less warm than yesterday.

A bit tired, I walk into my room to change out of my school uniform and into something more comfortable, like some sweats and a t-shirt.

It was a long day so I laid down on my bed to look up at the ceiling and go over some thoughts in my mind.

The wedding is the day after tomorrow and I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that I'm going with Seto Kaiba. He is very much like a celebrity so I have to be presentable and look it in appearance too.

When thinking about that, something just appeared in my mind; I wonder if my dress still fits me…

I only have one formal dress and my mother bought that dress for me two years ago when I had to go to a prestigious event with her. In a little haste, I get onto my feet from the bed to head over and my closet to check.

It was all the way in the back of my closet, I haven't seen it since I moved in and I haven't worn it since two year ago.

Finally after sliding away some clothes, there it was. It was a white dress that had thin spaghetti straps to hold it on your shoulder and even though it was white it had a black floral lace over it making it look very elegant.

I discreetly groaned at it for it looked somewhat smaller. The dress had always been tight fitting, but now it probably will be more than tight…

Oh great, what am I going to do…? It's not that I can't go out and get a dress in time, but it the fact that I don't have the money right now and I hate to ask Joey because he's working hard to provide us both already.

What am I going to do now…?

Wait!

Tea could probably loan me a dress, I'm sure she has plenty or at least a couple she could spare. I would ask Mai but she would tell my brother and I don't want Joey feeling guilty of the reason why I didn't ask for the money to buy a new one.

It was only four in the afternoon so it was early. Unfortunately, I don't have Tea's number which is funny because I have been meaning to ask her for it anyway but I do know where she lives. I hope she doesn't mind me dropping in unexpectedly.. It is really rude but I feel so anxious about it.

Dressed in my jeans, another clean t-shirt, and into my shoes, I left for Tea's house.

The weather was better today especially compared to the last couple of days. There were clouds still but fluffy white ones, it was windy in the air and even though it's cool out I like it because the sun was still in the air.

I hope the weather is a glorious on the day of the wedding; it would be a shame if it rained but… If you are with the one you love nothing seems to get in the way of happiness…

Tea's apartment was just about five blocks from here so it didn't take a long time or difficulty to find the residence, it was at the level one of the building too.

The doorbell to her apartment rings loudly as I pressed it. I could hear footsteps nearing the door on the other side and soon the door opened.

She was surprised to see me naturally, "Hey Serenity, what are you doing here?"

Our dear family friend was dressed in her tights and a spandex tank top with a hoodie tied around her waists, she must have just gotten home from her class.

"Hi Tea, did you just get home from dance class?" She was such a talented dancer; I always feel jealousy when I see her dance.

The talented lady smiled, "Yeah just ten minutes ago. What's up Serenity, is Joey here with you?"

I gestured no, "Actually Serenity, I came to here to ask you a favor."

Generously, she said, "Come on it, we'll talk about it over tea. I just brewed a fresh pot."

Tea has always been a neat person so it wasn't a surprised that her apartment was spick and span clean. "Just have a seat on the Sofa; I'll be right out with the tea." She stated while on her way to the kitchen.

I sat down on the beige sofa and looked around. It was nothing like our apartment. It was so clean and detailed with decorations of art, pottery, and plants, almost like a place where you go to do yoga.

The pretty dancer came back in with a tray that held a porcelain tea put and two empty cups sitting on their coasters. She put the tray on the coffee table to pour the tea into the cup. 

"It's hot so be careful!" Tea warned as she handed a cup to me.

With extra care, I took it into my hands, "Thanks Tea, really you didn't need to go through all of this trouble."

"It's no problem. So what is this favor that you need to ask me?"

I wonder how she would take it if she heard me say that I'm going to a wedding with Seto Kaiba…?

Nervously I explained, "You see Tea. Rebecca's cousin is getting married the day after tomorrow and Seto and I was invited but I don't have a dress so… I was wondering if you had any that I can borrow?"

The instant she heard me sat Seto in the same sentence, her eyes widened, "You're going to it with Kaiba, together? As in like your first official date?"

Her reaction had taken me back; I shook my head, "No, just as acquaintances."

Tea nodded understanding, "Oh I see. So the problem is, is that you don't have a dress?"

I nodded simply, "I have one dress but it's too small and I can't fit into it anymore."

Excited, she put down her cup of tea and pulled my hand to follow her somewhere. It was only luck that I was able to put down my cup before making big movement or else it would slosh around and make a big mess.

Tea made me follow her into her room. It was lavender purple, even her bed sheets and like everything else in this apartment; it was clean.

She went over to her closet that was located to the left of the room. Immediately she picked out a dress and brought it back to me. It was all in quick easiness which took perhaps only three minutes, it's probably because she color coordinates and organizes.

"This should be perfect for you." Tea commented with a pleasant grin. She held it up for me to see and it was such a beautiful dress.

The dress was a short one; it perhaps came up only to my knees. It didn't have any straps and it was pink. There was a lace of gold dust that came to be a silhouette and on the side of the dress; near the waist held a small bow.

"Come on, try it on!" The graceful dancer then pushed the dressed into my hands and pulled me into her room. She closed the door behind her to let me have some privacy as she left.

I took a look at the dress again and found it absolutely cute. In an anxious way, I changed into it and then open the door to see Tea leaning patiently against the side.

Just by one glance, she commented greatly, "Oh my, you look wonderful Serenity. Come look in the mirror!"

She took my hand and lead me to the mirror next to her bed. It was full length mirror so it helped very much.

It was a fitted dress, but not so tight fitted to where I couldn't breathe so I liked that. What I liked the most was that it graves me a graceful sophistication, perfect for a wedding.

"See it look wonderful on you, do you like it Serenity?"

I turned around with a the most cheerful grin and hugged her tightly, "Of course thank you so very much Tea."

Returning the same smile, she said, "It's not a problem at all. I hope you have a fun time at the wedding."

I certainly will now and it's all thanks to this drear friend of ours. Oh I am so thankful and grateful…

XXX

As I walked home I couldn't stop but smiling as I hold the dress in my arms. It was like it was something so sacred to me that I had to guard it with my life.

The more I thought about the dress, the more I got excited for the wedding. It would be my first wedding that I will attend and I'm attending it with none other than the infamous Seto Kaiba.

It will be so much fun!

Boy it's sure is windy today. If I wasn't clutching onto the bag it would surely fly away. Even the people walking about had a hard time holding onto their items.

A little girl was walking towards my direction with a balloon in one hand and her mother's hand in the other. She was a small cute little girl; about four or five.

She reminded me of my little girl that I see in my dreams but before I could think further on about Ever, a gust of wind flew our way. The balloon of the little girl's flew away along with the wind.

Acting fast, I let go of the dress and rushed after the balloon before it could float higher and away completely.

Luckily I was tall enough to reach the string of the balloon before it got any higher. Grasping it tightly, I walked back to the little girl to give it back to her.

The adorable child smiled and thanked me, "Thank you so much miss."

"It's okay, hold on tighter now okay?"

Her mother must have been in a rush because after a quick thank you, she rushed her daughter to hurry onto their destination.

As soon as they left, I remembered that I wasn't holding onto my dress anymore. In a sudden panicked state, I searched with my eyes for it.

Soon I found it laying a distance away from where I stood. I let out a relieved sigh and almost ran to it but when I got closer I could see that it was lying in a pile of mud.

I knelt down to it and picked it up. The entire dress was soaked into the mud. Oh my goodness, how could I even let this happen! It isn't even my dress! Hurriedly, I tried to get the mud off but even with it off, I knew it was hopeless.

Tea had the big hear to lend it to me and I promised her that I would take care of it but look at it now. It's ruined; I doubt that I could get any of the mud out without leaving it stained. How can I be this much of a klutz!

Frustrated and disappointed at myself, tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't want anybody to see me in my current state now so I took the dress and ran away from there.

It was hard for me to pay attention to where I was going because I could barely see through my liquid filled eyes.

I don't know where I was running to or what had passed me but I just wanted get home so I could let it all out in privacy.

My body soon crashed roughly into someone else's because of my current state. I was able to retain my stance and not fall back and so did the stranger that I ran into.

"Watch where you're going." That voice… I glanced up to see him. Out of all the people in the world it was Seto that I run into.

Immediately I sniffle up my tears and wiped those that had accidently fallen from my face, "I'm sorry Seto, I didn't see you."

"It's you. What are you doing here?"

I looked around and noticed that I wasn't anywhere near my house. I must have mindlessly gone in the opposite direction because how distraught I was.

"Why are you… crying?" He asked as he stared harshly at my demeanor. "And why are you covered in mud?"

Wait… if I'm a mess in mud than that means when I collided into him, I would have gotten it onto him as well. Frightened that it might be true, I cautiously looked at his outfit.

"I'm so sorry Seto; I didn't mean to get you dirty."

Seto must have not noticed it because it was now that he just looked at himself. Quickly, I pulled out my handkerchief from my pants pocket and tried to wipe the mud off but it only got worse. "I'm so sorry Seto."

He grasped onto my hand, stopping my actions, "Its fine but what's wrong with you?"

A lot of things are wrong with me…

XXX

With all the nosy ears and eyes surrounding us, Seto and I decided to talk in privacy. The limo was the closest and best thing. It was safe from the wind and warm too.

Seto and I sat next to each other in tensing silence. Fortunately for me Seto stopped that by saying, "Explain your pitiable appearance."

Shameful, I answered, "I didn't have a dress to wear to the wedding so I borrowed one from Tea but I accidently ruined it by dropping it in mud… I was just upset."

"That simple problem is no reason for you to shed idiotic tears. God, you wheelers are really hopeless."

Hearing that was hard but I took it in, "I'm sorry Seto for bothering you. I should go."

Before I could even touch the handle, he stated indifferently, "No stay." I kept still to see what he wanted.

"Roland." He called a little louder. "Take us to the destination I was going to go for tomorrow."

"Yes Master Kaiba." Roland replied.

Huh…? What destination? I didn't want to ask because it might provoke Seto so I sat still and let him take me anywhere he wanted to take me.

After some time the limo stopped at a really busy street. It should be because it's only a block away from the Dominoe mall center.

When Seto and I got out of the vehicle, I could see that we are in front of large clothes shop. In the windows were mannequins of males in Tuxedos and females in gorgeous dresses.

The clothes looked so heavenly beautiful that I was still staring at them while Seto had already started walking in.

"Are you just going to stand there like a mindless zombie?" He questioned when he stops half way to wait for me.

I brought my attention back to the center and got to Seto's side to follow him.

Inside was glorious. The dresses were on one side of the room and lined perfectly in order on the racks. On the other side of the room were tuxedos and suits for men in the same way were the dresses.

There was only a fair amount of people but it still looked busy. A lady in a black business suit came to us gracefully. She was a middle aged women but she was still very pretty and slender.

She bowed to Seto, "Mr. Kaiba, we were expecting you tomorrow but it is a much pleasure still. Oh and the altercations to your Tuxedos are done, would you like to try it on today?"

Cracking a smile, Seto replied, "No thank you, please just send it to my mansion. I would like you to help her."

His attention was on me but at the same time still talking to the lady, "Get her cleaned up and please find some dresses for her to try on."

The lady agreed, "Yes Mister Kaiba."

With inspecting eyes, she watched me as she circled me. Finally after two turns she snapped her fingers in the air for her assistants to come to her.

Two other women came my side at her call, "Get her cleaned up and into the dressing room to try on the new dresses that just came in."

"Go along with them sweetie, I'll be with you in a moment after your cleaned up." She said to me.

Her two assistants took each of my arms to guide me away from that area and to the back where the bathrooms were to let me wash off the mud from my arms and hands.

After I scrubbed and washed, the two nice ladies brought me to one of the dressing room. It was insanely huge! It was bigger than my bedroom with those three view mirrors in the center of the room.

The lady from earlier was already there with two racks full of dresses, "Ready to try on some dresses?"

I smiled with a little excitement, "Sure."

XXX

I must have tried on twenty dresses before this one which is tiring, believe me. The lady whose name is, Mrs. Park finally agreed to the one I'm wearing now but that's okay because I like this one a lot too.

The dress is a long one and the color was white with a silver dust. It didn't have any straps and it fit me well even though it reached to the floor. The shoes and the sheer matching wrap were lovely and only commented it so much more.

As I looked in the window, I couldn't help but feel very pretty and like a princess on her way to meet her prince.

Mrs. Park thought so too, "Wow, goodness you are so amazingly striking in that dress!"

She should receive more compliments than me. "Thank you, Mrs. Park but it's all because of you talented taste."

"You should let Mr. Kaiba see. He should be outside and besides, he is paying for this thousands dollar dress."

THOUSANDS… "Oh no, I can't possible let Seto pay for this-"

Mrs. Park interrupted my sentence, "Please, I am sure those are his intentions. Go on, he should see how lovely you look."

Defeated, I nodded and left the dressing room. Seto was sitting outside. He was reading a business magazine so he didn't notice me.

Quietly, I called to him, "Seto..?"

He lifted his eyes up to see me. It's hard for me to see if he likes the dress or not because all he did was nod uncaringly as he stood up from his seat.

"You look… Presentable." Seto finally complimented.

I smiled because that's just Seto's personality and that's probably the only positive comment I would receive from Seto but we need to talk about something important.

"Seto, I can't afford it and you shouldn't purchase such an expensive dress for me."

"Yes I do." Seto stated simply and continued with an explanation, "As long as you are a fit to be seen in public along side me at the wedding than it's an obligation of mine."

I fought back, "But, Seto I…"

Seto waved a hand softly motioning me to stop, "Shh, I don't need to hear it. If you wish to repay me so much then be at your best when we are at the event."

That's a definite, I will, "I promise I will Seto."


	9. A Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**This chapter starts out with Serenity packing for the wedding the night before. Rebecca's cousin lives far away in another district and so the wedding is in another district too which means that she would have to be there over night. **

**Also in this chapter, you get to read how Seto and Serenity grows closer after something unbelievable happens. **

**XXX**

"I can't believe your brother is letting you go with his rival to a wedding and letting you spend a night with him! It's more than unbelievable." My future sister-in-law expressed while she sat comfortably on my bed as she watched me pack.

The reason I'm packing is because yesterday, Seto informed me the location of the wedding and since it's in entire other district that is north of this one, it would take a long time to get back so it's best to spend a night there.

Laughing lightly I picked up the three cans of pepper spray Joey brought home for me to show Mai, "Well Joey isn't happy about it but as long as I bring these and have my cell phone on at all time, he shouldn't really have a problem with it."

Mai laughed as well, "Your brother is just trying to protect you. You know how he feels about Kaiba but I don't really think it's necessary to pack three cans of pepper spray.

Even she thinks its ridiculous but when I told Joey that I have to spend an overnight, he almost didn't let me go at all until I pleaded and promised that I would be equipped enough with protection.

"So…" My brother's girlfriend started to say. "You and Kaiba are getting really serious."

After hearing it over and over again, I should be use to it and not blush but my face still burned bright red, "No of course not. It's not a date; we're just going to the wedding together."

When you say it out loud, it actually does sound like a date…

She looked at me in disbelief, "Do you like Kaiba, like honest to truth like him?"

"No…" I said silently as I walked back and fourth to my drawers to get my pajamas.

I glanced back at her to see a skeptical smirk which made me confess, "Yes… Maybe a little."

_A little_ can never be the words to describe it but I don't really feel comfortable with describing how big or every little detail of my feelings for Seto is.

"It's not that I disapprove Serenity. You can't help how you feel about someone even if they are selfish and egotistical." Her comments sound just like my brothers and everyone else's.

Again, I couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that people just can't see Seto like how I see him. Am I that different from everyone else that only I see the kind hearted lost soul of his…?

"Having a nice girl talk ladies?"

My brother was leaning at the doorway with his held tilted to a side a little.

I grinned because he's home early tonight for some reason, "I'm just packing my suitcase Joey."

Joey questioned sternly, "Did you put in those three cans of pepper spray I got you?"

Chuckling, I said, "Of course."

He smiled in satisfaction, "That's my baby sister."

"She's not a baby anymore Joey." Mai corrected him and for that I'm grateful for. Joey always likes to use the term 'baby sister' with me. It's not that I don't like it but it can get a little embarrassing.

His girlfriend got off my bed and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "You got home just in time. Our reservation is in half an hour."

Joey smirked, "I told you I would remember, and just let me get dressed."

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curious as a kitten.

Mai answered with an idea that came along; "To dinner, hey Serenity you should come!"

As much as I am touched to be invited out of Mai's genuine good intentions, I shouldn't impose on my brother's time with his girlfriend, "No thank you Mai, I should stay home and pack. The wedding is tomorrow."

Come to think of it, Mai is dressed very nice tonight. The dress she had on is a very lovely little black dress and with matching black boots. Her hair is even pinned intricately to match her outfit. She came about ten minutes ago, but I never asked why she came over. I just thought that she came to visit me because my brother was supposed to work late.

"Are you sure sis? We can use the company." My brother asked to make sure and also added, "I feel like you stay home a lot and I'm not home enough with you."

To be entirely honest, I do feel that it is true but I wasn't going to very well tell him that. He shouldn't feel bad about it because of me, "Its fine Joey, you and Mai should have fun."

Joey came over to me and pecked me at the top of my head, "Thank sis you're the best."

I openly admit, "Of course."

After my brother changed into something nice that matched along his girlfriend; they both left out the door onto their evening.

It must be great to be like them; to have someone to be there to enjoy mornings, afternoons, and nights with.

I'm almost done with packing my suitcase; I just need to get my first aide kit from under my bed. Who knows what injuries I might get myself into tomorrow? Anything can happen really.

As I slid my hand under the bed to get it, I felt nothing so it must be deep in there. Finally after feeling around, I think I feel something of a square.

It should be my kit so I pulled it out to see.

It's not my first aide kit; it's my fairy tale book…

For some reason, I get the urge of wanting to pack this into the suitcase along with my other items. I guess I can read it when before I sleep there, but would it be worth to make my suitcase heavier?

Seto can read it too… If he wants that is. He probably wouldn't want to, but he did seem interested in that story I was explaining to him a couple of days ago.

Beauty and the Beast…

XXX

_RING!_

Lazily, I woke up to my alarm clock that was ringing at six in the morning; the time I purposely set it too. I usually never wake up at this time, not even for school but today is the day of the wedding and since it's far from here, we have to get there on time.

My eyelids were still heavy and every bone, muscle, and nerve in my body screamed for sleep because I barely slept last night. I was too excited to sleep actually…

I sat up to turn off the alarm before I woke my brother up too. Stretching for a bit, I then got out of bed to brush my teeth, wash my face, shower; the every morning ritual.

Even in the shower, I couldn't restrain from yawning. It didn't wake me up much but hopefully, I'll somehow keep myself awake and alive throughout the day.

The morning routines were brief but thorough so when I glance at the clock in the bathroom, it had only said ten minutes before six thirty.

There's just enough time to make Joey breakfast. After I dressed into some jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket, I went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, and a side of toast with orange juice, they are all Joey's favorite so that's what I made exactly. I tried to do so in a quiet manner so not to wake my brother. He and Mai got in late last night and he should rest up before starting the day.

"Smells good sis." I heard just as I finish setting everything on the table for him. I should have known that he would wake up when he smelled a delicious aroma.

"Morning big brother, I made you breakfast."

Most mornings, Joey is never at home for me to cook breakfast because he has to be early for class. This is the first time in a long time that I prepare a meal for him. At nights, I'm usually alone so I usually eat a small snack and when my brother is home, he's to tire from the day and we call in pizza.

Joey sat down on the chair and started to eat, "Thanks sis, What time do you have to leave?"

I thought for a moment and then replied, "Well, Seto said that he would send his chauffer here to pick me up at seven."

We both looked at the clock; 6:55.

"Isn't it a little early. Even if it's in another district it doesn't take that long to get there. Two hours at most."

It would seem strange to Joey because I didn't explain to him the entire situation yet, "That is true Joey, but I also have to get ready for the wedding. My dress is over at Seto's residence. I heard that there will be stylist to help with cosmetics and hairstyle."

My brother sighed and shook his head disturbingly, "Why does it have to be so hard to attend a wedding. Just put on an outfit and go. What's with the entire make up and all that? Rich people have too much time on their hands."

Hearing Joey complain was funny because it was a bit ironic. It was only recently that my brother would even dress up to go to a dinner in a restaurant and its all because of Mai. Frequently he would put on clean casual clothing to go anywhere actually. He wants to impress her and that is adorable.

I looked at the clock again and decided it would be best to leave outside now, "Roland is probably going to be here really soon Joey. I should probably head downstairs now."

He nodded understanding and followed me to the front door to help me with my suitcase. We are a some distance up from the ground floor.

It was a good thing that my brother wanted to help me bring my suitcase down the stairs because I would have surely end up rolling down the stairs with it. It wasn't that it was heavy as a ton but it because I'm a weak girl. I don't have much strength actually.

Joey was able to get it down the stairs with ease and just in time because I see the limo from a small distance.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Joey." I bid my goodbye and hugged him lovingly.

Big brother returned the embrace with a brotherly tightness, "Be safe now, and call me tonight okay?"

I let go before Joey somehow changes his mind last minute and smiled at him, "I will, have fun without me."

He answered sarcastically, "I'll try."

With the handle of my suitcase in grasp, I parted ways with him but I probably only got to a few feet before I turn around to see my brother again. I blew a kiss goodbye and he waved back then disappeared up the stairs.

XXX

"Good morning Miss Serenity!" The maid whom I met only a few days ago greeted me when she opened the front door.

Whenever I see this elderly lady, she reminds me of my grandmother. It's a comforting thought. I cheerfully said, "Good morning to you too! It's so great to see you again.

"Oh you are sweet dear. What are you doing out here in the cold? Please come in!"

From inside, the mansion was warm which helped from the chilly morning weather of the outside. I looked around for either Seto or Mokuba but all I found were butlers and maids.

The maid could tell that I was in search for them so she explained, "Master Seto is upstairs getting ready and so is Master Mokuba."

I grinned just for show but then her face lit up, like she suddenly remembered something, "Heavens me! Goodness dear, hurry on up to the guest room! You need to get ready too!"

With her hands on my back, she rushed me up the stairs and into the same guestroom that I had stayed in before. As I entered the guestroom, I see the lady from yesterday; Mrs. Parks and two other ladies who I have never seen before.

My dress was there too, lying simply on the bed. There was a vanity table that came with a mirror and you see the tons of cosmetics on the table. Goodness, I hope they don't put to much make up on me… To much make up tends to make my face itch…

"Now Mrs. Park will help you with whatever you need, but I'll be right downstairs if you need me." The maid said and then left with a smile.

Mrs. Park went over to the bed to pick up my dress by its hanger and handed it to me, "Now go put on the dress so then we can do your make up and fix your hair darling." I nodded with a smile and left into the bathroom change.

I almost forgot how pretty the dress was and how beautiful it makes me feel when I have it on. When I entered the guestroom from the bathroom, all three wonderful ladies awed in joy. Each had their comment of how lovely I look.

Mrs. Park grinned friendly as she gestured me to have a seat in the chair of the vanity table, "We are going to make you look like a princess Miss Serenity. Rest assure that you are in the best of hands."

One of her two assistants came behind me, handling my hair and the other stood in front of me to put cosmetics on my face.

Whatever they were putting on my face and how they were putting up my hair is a big mystery to me, because they turned the chair away from the mirror so I was unable to see. They want to surprise me.

It would be rude for me to question and intervene with their process so I kept quiet even though it sort of feels like they were putting to much on my face because it was starting to feel heavy and itch at the same time.

Some time must have passed, perhaps twenty minutes and they were still putting cosmetics on. Maybe it's time I say something but what should I say so it doesn't appear that I'm impolite and questioning their methods…?

I was in the middle of thinking of my words to say when there was a knock on the door.

Nobody gave permission yet but the person entered anyway. Seto came in smoothly, looking striking as ever in his black tux and classing black bow tie. Normally I find him incredibly handsome anyways but today was entirely different. I can't even describe it…

"Mr. Kaiba." All three ladies said but he didn't look their way at either of them, instead he kept his eyes on me disturbingly.

He came closer to where I was sitting, eyes still distressingly staring and then sighed, "What did you three to do to her?"

Mrs. Parks and her two assistants looked at each other curiously, "Oh Mr. Kaiba we are finished yet. Once we are done, Miss Serenity will look stunning!"

Finally Seto glanced at them, "What more can you put on her? You three are making her look like a ridiculous clown. Take that stuff off of her."

The three didn't like hearing that. Their face scrunched up defensively and I feel bad at seeing that… "Miss Serenity hasn't made a complaint."

That is true; I haven't said anything but if I say anything now, it can escalate into something unnecessary… "Seto it's all right really."

Seto took my hand to pull me onto my feet so that he could lightly turn me to the mirror for me to take a look.

Oh wow… I do look like a clown… The color on my eyes was bright blue, the powder was so white that I looked too much like pale ghost; the blush on my cheeks would only accommodate my natural embarrassing blush, and my lips… It's so much redder than the blush.

My hair clipped up in a bunch. It looks like a beehive…

"What do you think now?" Seto asked as he stood behind me, looking at my reflection too.

Even though I don't want to be ill-mannered and ungrateful, it really has gotten to be to much, "Mrs. Parks, it does feel and look like to much and my hair. It's very different…"

"There we have it. Even she doesn't like what you have done with her. Serenity is naturally attractive as it is, she does not need much. Is that clear?"

Warmness came about my face and I'm sure that the blush on my face has only gone to a deeper red. Seto has never said anything like that before. His words made my stomach into knots and my heart skip more beats than ever.

XXX 

"I believe you look at Mr. Kaiba's standards." Mrs. Parks commented plainly as I stood from the seat. I turn to look in the mirror and think I look ten times better than before.

After I went into the bathroom and washed all the cosmetics off, I came back to let Mrs. Parks and her assistance once again help me.

This time, they didn't use blush or powder but only color on my eyes and a light pink lip gloss that shimmers in the light. As for my hair, they let it down from the beehive to curl the ends and leave it down in its length.

"Thank you for all your help Mrs. Parks." I said legitimately but I could see that she didn't really accept it because she gave me a small grin and continue on with a sour face.

An uncomfortable tension came into the air so I decided that it should be good time to leave the room. "Goodbye everyone and thank you again."

I walked out of that sore room to leave down the hall and stop at the edge of the stairs. Seto was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, as if he was waiting for me. He's so stunning…

My dress was so long that it touched the ground. I had to hold it up with my hands so I wouldn't trip on it. My shoes are really high; the heel was a spiked heel so I have to be careful as I descend those steps.

As cautious as I could, I was able to walk down the stairs without tripping and then rolling down like a tumble weed. Instead I stood nicely and gracefully in front of Seto, awaiting him to say something.

"You look… finally fit to be seen." He commented finally and I grinned softly to it.

His little brother's footstep was heard rushing down the stairs. I turned around to see him in a black tux too but he had a tie instead of bow tie like his brother and it was a deep blue. "Seto, it's time to go."

Seto looked to his brother assuring, "All right Mokuba, we'll get there in time, don't worry."

Mokuba sighed a little, "I know, I know. It's just that I don't want to disappoint Rebecca and I'm meeting the rest of her family today. I'm a little nervous."

A little is not a good way to describe it. It was a little funny to see him in his fidgety form. Seto being big brother put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Mokuba, we'll get there in time and don't be so nervous. It's not that you are getting married now."

The little teenager nodded after a long sigh and then glanced at me, "You look nice Serenity!"

"Thank you Mokuba, you look quite dashing too; just like your brother." Those last words were a bit hard for me to say since I was tossing and turning inside already.

His older brother coughed slightly, "Come now, we must get going."

"Oh that's right. Let's go, let's go!" The younger Kaiba remembered and rushed us as he himself half jogged to the front door.

Seto cleared his throat as he presented me with his bent arm for me to take. Shyly I grasped onto it so we could walk together.

I hope I can be at my best today… For Seto's sake…

XXX

This would be considered to be the longest car ride I have ever taken it but we're finally here. Joey was right; it did take two hours to get to this district. My legs were numb from sitting!

The limo stopped in front of the church where there were a lot of people in formal outfits surrounding it. Some were getting out of their cars and some were just mingling with the other guests as they wait for the wedding to officially start.

Roland opened the door for us and Mokuba was the first one out of the car. Seto was closest to the door so he got out of the car next.

Carefully, not to ruin the dress I slid over the seat to see Seto's hand waiting. I accepted it to let him pull me from the limo so he could leave my hand on his bent arm.

Already people's eyes were looking at us and their whispers of interest surrounded us. Seto must be use to t because it didn't seem to phase him but it does bother me…

"Seto, I'm going to find Rebecca, the wedding will start soon so you and Serenity should take you seats in the church." Mokuba hurried into the crowd to get into the church.

With on hand on Seto's arm and the other holding the front of my dress a little up so I don't trip, I walked smoothly with Seto into the church.

Inside of the church was magnificent. There was enough space in there to fit all the people outside; yes it was that big and lovely. There was a red carpet leading up the altar and at the walls were decorated with cherry blossoms and other fresh cut rare flowers. The colored glass above the held was designed with angels and clouds flowing around them.

As Seto and I sit in the middle section of the many rows, everyone in there were just as staring at us as the people outside were. I should take this time to get use to it.

Soon every guest were filling into the rows. People seem hesitant of to sit next to Seto and I but after Mokuba came back and took his seat next to us only then people sit next to us.

Once every free place was taken, the glorious music of weddings were playing. I turn to see the altar; the handsome groom was standing at the altar with the glowing smile.

The couples of bridesmaids and best man came gracefully down the red carpet to take their place beside the groom and on the bride's side.

Each of the bridesmaids were very pretty, their dresses fit them well. I could say the very same thing about the male side as well of their tux.

I hope one day my wedding will be something like this. That is… If I ever get married…

Every head turned to where the bride was entering. Oh how very heavenly. Rebecca's cousin is such a pretty pride. So very pretty in her white strapless dress with the long flawless train of the dress and veil following behind her.

As she approached her very soon to be husband, I could see them both tear up in return made me want to cry happily as well but I manage to withhold the waters for now.

It was when they were declaring their vows, was when I couldn't hold back my joyful tears anymore.

They are so happy… I'm delighted that I didn't have many cosmetics on or else it would all run from my face.

"Here." Seto said quietly as he handed me his handkerchief.

XXX

We are all at the reception now. It is at the groom's mansion. The mansion is very much like Seto's; in size and the structure. The ball room, which is where most of the people and strangely; it's also on the second floor of the three story mansion, is exquisitely decorated and huge.

There are music and the guests as dancers. Those who didn't feel like dancing sat at the tables. Seto and I stood as we sipped out beverages which were champagne. Neither Seto nor I took more than a sip.

"Seto! Serenity!"

Both Seto and I turned to where the voice was heard. Rebecca was walking speedily to us with Mokuba hand in hand.

She was absolutely adorable in her dress. It was pink strapless dress that was just her figure. Her hair was half tied up and the other half was down and curled elegantly.

As Rebecca got closer, she reached out her hands to grasped mine, "I'm so glad that you could make it! Did you see me Serenity?"

I smiled because of her excitement, "Of course, you are very beautiful today Rebecca."

"You are too! My goodness, you sure are prettier than me Serenity."

That's not true at all! "No, no Rebecca you are so stunning today that I hardly recognized you."

"Rebecca, we should dance now. Weren't you waiting for this kind of song?" Mokuba said as he put an arm around Rebecca.

"Oh yes, of course." Rebecca let go of my hands so that he could follow Mokuba to wherever he wanted to lead her.

They didn't get far when she turned around and said to Seto, "Seto, you should ask Serenity to dance!"

Leaving us with that word, she let Mokuba guide her to the dance floor where she put both arm around his arm to dance to the soft music.

My face probably went red as a rose after hearing Rebecca's suggestion. It might appear sweet to dance with the one that you have affection for but not for me because I don't know how to dance so I'm hoping Seto doesn't ask me too…

"The girl does have a point." Seto stated suddenly, turning my attention to him. He looked apathetic to the situation but he put down his champagne glass and lent his hand out for me to take, "Dance with me?"

I looked at his hand and than at him, fearing for him that I might embarrass him, "S-Seto I…"

"What is it?" He asked almost sternly.

Hesitantly, I replied, "I don't know how to dance..."

"You truly are a hopeless case. Dancing is such an easy manner and yet you haven't the brain cells to figure out the simple steps of it."

Avoiding his fierce eyes, I looked to my feet. I knew something was just going to go wrong…

"Never mind that." Seto stated in a regrettable tone that he was trying to hide. "Let me show you then."

For Seto's sake, I should at least try my best to learn so I place down my glass too and accepted his hand so he and I could appear on the dance floor.

Seto brought me to the very center of the dance floor where everyone could easily spot us. Oh goodness, I'll be the downfall of Seto Kaiba once we start dancing…

In the traditional classical style, Seto held up my right hand in his left and directed my other to rest on his shoulder. He snaked his left arm at my waist which made me feel nothing but intense nervousness.

"S-Seto… I don't… Know… I don't think this is a good idea-" I anxiously tried to warn him.

"Shhh. Just move along side me and you will be fine." He stated calmingly.

I swallowed a hard gulp as Seto started taking steps, following the music. My eyes kept to our feet the entire time. The biggest current fear is stepping on Seto's feet and making him look like a fool.

"You're trembling. Are you all right?" The handsome Kaiba questioned skeptically.

Not really sure of the answer, I replied anyway, "Yes… Of course."

"Look at me." I did as he appealed and met his serious but at the same time; soft gaze. "Look at me, don't look to the floor."

"I don't want to step on your feet. I have heels on."

"You won't." Seto argued quietly. "I have you."

That made me smile because no matter how unstable I was on my feet. I can feel a sense of safeness by just being in Seto's care and guidance…. Just like in my dreams. Wherever we are in my dreams, so long as Seto and I are together…. I'm safe with him.

As the dance progressed, I could tell that I am getting much better and I don't feel so stiff either. That made me at joy inside but suddenly there's a shake under my feet then it stopped after three seconds.

Seto and I stopped moving and stood still in place. He questioned worried. "Did you feel that?"

I nodded, a little scared. It can't be an earthquake… Can it…?

Another jolt came but this one was continuous. It didn't stop after three seconds like the one before. Frightened completely, I tried to be stable as I could on my feet even if the ground is moving but it was impossible in heels.

Seto held me tightly in his arms and I hugged him closely as danger showed more. The ground seem to quiver more and more violently, "Oh god it's an earthquake, where is Mokuba! Mokuba?"

I helped Seto search for Mokuba but people were running around in a panic state trying to get to the nearest exits; it was so hard to search each face.

"Seto, Seto we're over here!" Mokuba's voice was heard loudly from the shrieking crowds. Finally we both could see him and Rebecca near an exit. "Seto, hurry and get Serenity out of here. Come on!"

"We must hurry! Don't get lost from me." The older Kaiba said as he gripped onto my hand so he could pull me with him to get to an exit.

The guests were all scrambling for the doors so it was hard to squeeze through them but Seto and I managed to. Now outside the ball room was more of a manic fest. The ground quaked more as the people quickened to the stairs.

Seto and I too hurried down the hall to get to the stairs so we could descend. Luckily those stairs were wide enough to fit a lot of people on it. It was those stairs you see at those royal palaces all around the world except right now would not be a best time to compare.

Just as we were about to take the steps down, Mokuba voice was heard somewhere near calling out names. Like magic, he and Rebecca appeared in front of Seto and me.

He was holding onto Rebecca against him like how Seto was holding me earlier. "Seto, the earthquake is getting worse, what do we do? Rebecca sprained her ankle!"

Before any of us could hear Seto's answer, the earth didn't just shake but for some reason, it started to roll violently too. It made it more dangerously difficult to stay on my feet. Gravity worked along side the earth when out of no where another big rolling movement came.

Seto thought quickly, "Rebecca, you just have to bear through the pain. We have to make it down for stairs and outside to a free pace."

Rebecca nodded not sure she could do what Seto is asking him to do, "Come on Mokuba, help me…"

Gripping tightly at my hand Seto took the steps, making me follow him. My dress is to long so I keep tripping over it and catching myself, even if I'm holding it up but I'm able to scale down the stairs.

"Rebecca!" Mokuba yelled out of no where shouted distressingly. Rebecca was whimpering in pain on the floor as she held onto her ankle.

Seto released my hand for a moment to aide Mokuba in helping her up but each time as they tried to pull her up, she shrieked of the pain.

Immediately, I tried to get close to help but the relentless shudder of the earth knocked my balance off feet. The ground was cracking bigger and bigger

As I tried to get up I notice some sort of dust falling down from the ceiling. I took a glimpse to see what it was. The ceiling was crumbling, huge parts started to fall at a distance.

"Seto, Rebecca look out!" Mokuba yelled which made me advert my attention towards his direction.

Right when I looked a large chunk of the ceiling fell in front of them. Luckily Mokuba was quick enough and strong enough to carry Rebecca up and away from the falling disaster.

A loud splitting thud landed near next to me and then another, and another. I tried to stand and get away from the hazard but it was all happening so fast; I couldn't move without another chunk falling.

Out of the blue, I feel myself being tackled to the ground again after hearing another immense bang. My eyes were shut tight the whole time but when I briefly opened them, I saw a pair of blue orbs.

Seto was hovering over me with his arms at each of my sides.

Traumatized, I shook my head as I tried to sit up but the moment I tried to the earth stopped moving. Everything and everyone was still.

Seto and I watched to see if it was really over. The earth wasn't moving nor the people were moving much either. We looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. Seto lent an arm around my waist to help me up; I was surprised at how tired I was.

"Are you hurt?" He asked breathlessly as he gasped for air.

I didn't get my chance to reply to the question when we all heard the most fearsome shrills. I rotated to that direction from where the screams came from and automatically wished I didn't after the very first sight of what I saw.

The people on the stairs… They were all dead; the heavy parts of the ceiling fell onto them crushing their bodies with blood everywhere… What ripped my heart was the child that lay with his mother… His face was covered in his own blood from a large gash of the side of his head…

XXX 

The voices seem to be like from under water as I daze out of this world. I was there but I wasn't there at the same time. I could feel Seto standing next to me; he didn't seem to be like I was…

It was about night time now. The sky was dark. It was breezy outside but Seto had covered me with his tux coat.

We had been stuck here for hours as the paramedics inspect us all. I was all right and so was Seto. Mokuba was fairly fine too it was just Rebecca that was hurt.

I want to leave this place. I hate more than anything seeing corpse rolled out on a gurney in body bags. It pains me so much to see that and the clear image of all the blood and people in there was a picture perfect still clear in mind.

From the corner of my eye I see Mokuba coming over as he aided Rebecca, "Seto, Serenity are you all right?"

Seto nodded but I answered, "I'm all right but you're not Rebecca. Oh dear, does it hurt much?" She had her ankle wrap but it appeared where she couldn't even walk a step on her own

Rebecca grinned small in appreciation, "Yes but it's all right. Please don't worry for me."

"Seto." The younger Kaiba called to the older. "I asked the paramedics if it is all right for us to leave. He is it was but the main roads back to the Domino district are closed off until tomorrow for inspection. There is one hotel available but it's a distance from here, Roland has the limo ready though."

"Good work Mokuba; let's get out of this mess then."

Rebecca appears visibly tired so I felt remorse for her that she had to walk a distance to wherever the limo is. Mokuba saw that too and being the compassionate boyfriend that he is, he stepped in front of her to kneel down so she could get on his back for a piggy back ride.

Mokuba looked unsteady himself as he rose from the ground with Rebecca on his back, today had taken a lot out of him too. His girlfriend recognized that too, "Mokuba its okay, I can walk."

The darling boyfriend of hers shook his head, "I don't want you to walk on your bad ankle, I'm not letting you down."

The little blonde teenage smiled at her boyfriend and tightened her embrace around his neck.

As I walked along side Seto and in the back of Mokuba and Rebecca, my legs felt nimble and my feet became suspicious of the ground. It was like the ground could move violently any minute and I wanted to catch it before anything terrible happened.

Roland was parked directly outside of the crowd which was something grateful to thank because we were all so tired.

The inside of the vehicle was warm and soothing; it calmed my nerves enough for me to feel sleepy. I tried my hardest not to drift to sleep while the car was driving but it was increasingly difficult.

Finally, for what seem like so long. The vehicle stopped at this grand hotel. It surely was grand and it was closest from our previous location.

I couldn't bother to look at the name of the hotel even though it was shining in bright golden neon lights when I stepped out of the car. Roland was handling our luggage from the trunk while we went to check in.

Inside was even lovelier, the floor was spaciously clean as like the dangling crystal chandelier. People filled the majority of the place, all dressed in very expensive formal clothing.

There weren't any people at the reception area so it was only our luck. The receptionist was a lady, a very attractive lady who couldn't be at least older than Seto. Of course when she saw us approach her, she put on a sweet smile to Seto.

Seto greeted her sweetly too, "Hello there, I would like two rooms please."

"Of course, your name sir?" The lady grinned chirpily.

"Seto Kaiba, our luggage should be on its way in as well."

A light bulb flashed in her mind when she recognized Seto's name, "Oh yes you are the very famous Seto Kaiba. Forgive for not recognizing you. I will have you rooms ready for you."

Seto nodded with a smile as a slight gesture. The receptionist than looked to me and the young couple, "Will you be staying as couples in each room?"

He quickly corrected her "NO. I will be staying with my brother while his girlfriend will be staying with Serenity."

Hearing Seto's tone of voice, she immediately apologies, "Oh I see, pardon me Mr. Kaiba."

Mokuba hesitantly interrupted, "Seto… I wanted to stay in the same room as Rebecca."

That seems rather inappropriate. They are only so young; fourteen at least… Seto visibly disapproved as he argued, "No Mokuba you will be staying with me. You're too young."

Rebecca appeared disappointed but embarrassed too; her blush proved it.

Mokuba fought back to but with the upmost respected voice, "Seto, nothing will happen. I know we are too young. _That_ never even approached our minds but Rebecca is really shaken up right now and she's scared that there might be an after shock. I need to take care of her."

Seto already had a response for the excuse, "Serenity will look after her."

That is for certain, I would take the best care of her but Mokuba didn't think so, "Seto, I know she would look after her but if something did happen. Serenity probably wouldn't have the strength to help. It's best if I take care of her…"

"Please big brother. You can share a room with Serenity, I'm sure she doesn't mind.

With wider eyes, Seto retorted, "You-"

Not only Seto was embarrassed but my face began to show of red like Rebecca's too…

Mokuba's pleading eyes were hard to object so I suppose that's why Seto decided to say, "…Fine…"

XXX


	10. Truth of the Future

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH.**

**So in the previous chapter, there happened to be a terrible earthquake. As devastating as it was, it brings Seto and Serenity close. They start out sharing a hotel room but as the night continue and they both fall asleep, Seto is awakening by a scream.**

**

* * *

**

The hotel room was a sure suite and very spacious. There was a lovely detail carpet, and wonderful drapes for the veranda that over looked the city lights. The big screen T.V. facing the bed was high definition and the drawers and closet was stocked fully with towels, hangers, and other fundamental needs.

I don't seem to sound ungrateful and spoiled but there was just a minor problem with the room. There was only one bed…

Seto and I couldn't believe it ourselves when we entered out room and saw a queen sized bed there instead of two twin sizes. It was already nerve wracking enough, knowing that Seto and I would share a hotel room, but a bed…

It's not that I'm frightened about if Seto might take advantage of me… That I know that he surely won't do but… Perhaps it is to inappropriate, which is why Seto spent half an hour on the phone arguing for a new room or to bring up one of those foldable mattresses.

Nothing that Seto suggested to the hotel manager could be done, especially because travelers stranded because of the earthquake were checking in with each passing moment.

We're stuck with one bed…

All that is heard now is the shower drizzle coming from the closed bathroom as I sit at the side of the bed. While Seto was negotiating with the hotel manager, I snuck away to take the first shower so here I am sitting on the side of the bed once again mind wandering to somewhere else.

Images of what happened during the earthquake and what I saw afterwards keep surfacing into my mind. I wish to sink them underneath where I don't have to think about it but it floats.

There was a glamorous T.V that I could watched but there should be news of the earthquake taking up most channels, so I dare not turn it on. It would have been great to turn on the T.V and watch something playful, like a childhood T.V show or movie that would definitely put a smile on my face.

Wait a minute… I do have something of like a childhood memory with me!

I got off the bed and went over to my suitcase that was lying with Seto's at the corner of the room. The playful color was seen when I opened my luggage. I deliberately place it at the top with good care.

The door to the bathroom opened and came out Seto drying his hair with a towel, right when I was about to return to my seat with my book in hand.

Seto was wearing a simple white t-shirt with cotton pajama pants, this was the first I have seen him this simple. We both stopped when we almost reached the bed since we are both at a lost of what to do when coming to this conflict again.

"It is not of a man to make a lady sleep on the floor." Seto started to say and ended it awkwardly, "I suppose you should sleep on the bed, I will take the floor."

That doesn't seem fair, just because I am a girl doesn't have to mean he has to sleep on the floor. I could tell he looks tired and if he were to sleep on the floor, he would have a good night's rest, "It's fine that I sleep on the floor Seto, I don't mind."

He didn't seem to like that idea, "That would be unethical of man to force a woman to sleep on the floor. How would I be viewed to the people if this were to get out?"

"But you look tired Seto, and the floor is hard and uncomfortable… I really don't mind sleeping on the floor honestly."

The handsome gentleman sighed frustrated, "You Wheelers always wish to reciprocate, you give me more of a migraine than your mutt of a brother."

Exhausted, Seto planted himself where I sat before to droop his head as he continued to dry his hair. When he reached near his neck, he groaned at it while holding the side of his neck and rotating it in a circular motion.

Without a word to warn him or to even make light conversation, I put my fairy tale book down next to him so I could get on the bed to behind him. Somewhat hesitantly, I put my hands at his neck to rub where the tense muscles are, releasing the bundle of nerves. The knots were tight around his neck and upper back that I fear my light hands would not help.

It is a mystery sometimes of how I can act without thinking…

I could sense Seto's entire figure tense up, in return makes me nervous that I aggravated him once more just by a touch. Slowly, I stop my movements to prevent this bizarre moment and feeling.

"Why did you stop? I didn't tell you too so don't, it is actually pleasant." He said when I stopped completely.

More than happy too, I continued to knead places where I felt had the most tension and cramp. Seto looked to his side and saw my book resting next to him. Like that night in my bedroom on the floor, he curiously retrieved it to take a look.

Like I guessed it, he turns to where he and I left off in the book. Beauty and The Beast; my beautiful favorite story.

I was watching my gorgeous husband from my dreams read the page. It was warming because it was as if Seto was living out his lost childhood right in front of me.

Suddenly Seto reaches towards his back to grasp onto my hand, stopping me. When I did stop, he let go of my hand and brought himself closer to the headboard of the bed so he could rest his back against it as he looked on.

He seem lost in studying it but then disturbingly, he looks up to me, "I still don't understand how can a child be possibly be interested in hearing this sort of rubbish night after night."

Timidly, with a matching blush I casually closer and in front of him so I could tell him and show him the answer to his question.

"It's all about a happy ending…" I reach over and skipped some pages of the story to the ending where there is a lovely picture of the handsome prince and beautiful Belle. "See. The beast is with Belle at the end."

Seto disagrees subtly, "It is nothing interesting. My deck of cards is far more than interesting compared to those dejected tales.

His cards were on the nightstand next to him from where he left them earlier. They were in protective plastic case. Seto cautiously took them out to look at them, each one in admiration. He finally stops at his Blue Eye White Dragon, "I don't suppose you don't have a deck yourself. Am I right?"

Well I do, but I hardly ever play with them, or even know how to play with the. I answer truthfully, "I do have one deck but I don't know how to play with them so I haven't touched it. I'm afraid, I forgot where I put them too…"

That wasn't a right answer to give him because Seto then got defensive, "You are disgrace as an owner of duel cards. Why even purchase them if you do not know how to duel? I thought your brother was pathetic but once again I'm proven wrong."

"…I like how they look…" I admitted fragile.

My voice to soft and frightened, so he asks again "What?"

Inhaling discreetly for courage, I said once more, "I like how they look… The pictures fascinate me. At times when I look at them, they remind me of people I know."

With even more courage, I reached over and gently take the Blue Eyes White Dragon from him, "Like this card… The Blue Eyes White Dragon reminds me of you… It's fierce, powerful, and strong; never afraid. Its eyes are just like yours…"

Seto smirked triumphantly, "You finally said something smart for once."

I do have my moments but before that moment breaks, I handed him back the card so I don't somehow find a way to ruin it. Seto puts it back with his deck so he could put it in the protective plastic case and sets it on the night stand again.

"It's late; we both should get some rest." He suggested and gets off the bed to pull away the covers first so he could lie back down with his head still propped up the headboard and his arms folded behind his head all before tucking himself in with the covers.

Since Seto was on the bed first, I moved to get off on the other side. I really don't mind sleeping on the floor so it really is all right. As long as he is relaxed.

"Where are you going?" The older Kaiba asked the moment I was almost off the bed. I turned my body and attention towards him again.

His eyes were closed but conscious still here. "I'm going to sleep on the floor…?"

"No, you are not. We're two responsible and decent people, should it be a crisis to innocently share a bed?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at what he said. All the blood was rushing to my face…

Finally his eyes opened to see my demeanor and sighed at it once more, "Look Wheeler, I am too tired and at ache with my body to sleep on the hard floor but I can't sleep with knowing that I 'm making you sleep on the floor. Are you nothing but immature?"

Well… I know that he isn't the type to take advantage of me so it wouldn't be such a terrible thing and I doubt that this would be told to anyone. It would be only kept between us…

Diffidently, I lifted the covers to lay down besides him. Inside, I was doing summersaults and fireworks were going off in my mind. This only happens in my dreams, literally…

Seto reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, leaving us silently in darkness. I turn on my side and lifted the cover over my shoulder, slightly covering my red face.

"Goodnight Seto…"

All I was heard was a simple 'hm' for an answer. I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep because of the fact that Seto and I are on the same bed but after everything that happened today… Mentally and physically, I feel myself slowly drift off to unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Mommy, mommy look! Don't I look pretty?" The little voice shouted for my attention as she tugged at my hand._

_I turn my attention to my small child standing in front of me. Ever was in a lavender dress, looking more adorable than I have ever seen her. She had her hair down and her curls looked like springs in the end. The clip at the side of her hair on complimented her youth more. That goes the same for a brown teddy bear in her arm._

_Smiling, I responded to her in compliment, "Of course, you look lovely tonight sweetie."_

_What is the occasion to have my daughter dressed up like this? It's nighttime out and as I peer around, I realize we're standing outside a restaurant and I'm dressed rather fancy as well._

_My attire consisted of a strapless black dress. It was simple but tight fitting so it looked rather fancy. The black closed toes shoes were a sophistication in it's own view as well._

_It was a nice night because the weather was neither cold or breezy but warm and inviting. The restaurant's sigh was sparking in bright white light, it accompanied the bright stars._

_I was far into admiring the silver moon when my husband comes to my side to pull close to him by my waist for a simple kiss on the cheek, "Sorry Serenity, the parking a lot was quite full, I had a hard time finding a spot._

_Even if Seto and I are married, I still blushed when I felt his lips on my face and especially because of our daughter standing watching us. _

"_Daddy, daddy pick me up!" Ever exclaimed as she opened her arms towards her father, it made her even cuter._

_Seto chuckled shortly but he didn't pick her up, "You're old enough to walk on you own Evermore."_

_Our daughter frowned, "I'm only four and I'm small for my age."_

_My husband only laughs more at our child but this time he agreed and plucked her up from the ground, "It's time for dinner."_

_Our small family was about enter the restaurant but suddenly like today in reality. The ground shook violently. In the utmost fear, I held onto Seto's arm as I tried to poise myself but that failed. _

_As I landed to the ground, I heard a crack and pain in my ankle and immediately I know that I can't get up easily. Seto set Ever down to her feet to come to my aide._

"_Seto, no! Watch over Ever, I'm fine!" I yelled at him as I shook his shoulders so he could take me seriously. _

_Immediately we both look for our daughter frantically. Finally we find her in the middle of the street, picking up her teddy bear that somehow appeared over there. The ground still trembled outrageously._

_Just as we were about to call to her, we hear a terrible loud screech and a fast light from a out of control car approaching towards our little girl. _

"_Ever! Ever noooo!" _

_

* * *

_

"Hey…! Hey! Wake up!" I heard distantly from consciousness and felt myself being shaken gently. Slowly, I lift open my eyelids to see a faint light Seto hovering over me.

To make sure that I wasn't still trapped in the nightmare I asked out of breath, "Wh-where am I…? What is this place?"

Seto looked at me strangely, "You're at the hotel with me, don't you remember?"

I tried to catch my breath but it was hard especially with tightness in my chest. Seto moved aside and sat up to give me attention. I sat up too and brought my face to my head, it was pounding with a faint migraine; probably from the lost of oxygen.

"What happened…?"

Unevenly, I answered, "Nothing… It was just a nightmare…"

"Ev-"I caught myself before I could explain entirely, as out of it as I was I don't want Seto to know of my ridiculous dreams… "I don't remember…"

Suspiciously, Seto retorted, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and looked somewhere else so he couldn't detect I was lying even more.

"How is it that you don't remember such a terrible dream? You screaming and clutching at the covers for dear life. I wasn't asleep but it didn't frighten me, I thought it was a nightmare again.

The nightmare was so vivid and it was so dangerous… I felt every single feeling of pain and adrenaline so it would make sense that I would be like that in reality.

"You're trembling, are you all right?" I heard him ask me that but I was thinking of back to the nightmare while bits and pieces of it were rising back in my mind.

Worried for my mental state and fairly for my well being, Seto grasped onto my jaw line and turned it to his face, "Hey, did you hear me? Are you okay?"

The more I stare into his eyes, the more they reminded me of our child. Evermore have the same blue eyes… She's dead in my dreams… We didn't…. I didn't protect her well enough.

"Hey, hey why are you crying!" Seto asked while shocked to see that my eyes were welling over with tears, "What's wrong?"

How am I suppose to answer that… ? It was just a dream but to me I took that little girl into reality with me… How am I supposed to tell him that I dream of him and our daughter and that I didn't keep her from harm…?

Seto lets go of my jaw and with both hands clutch onto my shoulder to give me a shake, "Snap out of it, will you answer me please?"

My voice cracked and quivered as I answer, "We didn't protect her… We didn't protect Ever…"

Again, he stares as me peculiarly, "Who is ever?"

Choking, I said simply, "Our daughter… She's gone…"

His eyes spread in surprise at my words, "Daughter! What daughter…! You and I are nothing but less than acquaintances."

Seto calmed down at seeing my traumatize demeanor and tried again, "Your nightmare was about your daughter and she was in danger…?"

She is _our_ daughter, and no matter what he says I will always think of Ever as _our_ daughter but I didn't want to push this on him to fast.

I nodded at his guess letting him think whatever he wants to think.

"W-Why did you call her _our_ daughter…?"

"In my dreams… She is _our_ daughter."

His face appeared like a ton of bricks just dropped onto his shoulders but at the same time I always knew that he would sooner or later find out.

After clearing his throat awkwardly he urges, "You should sleep now, you're delirious."

"S-Seto I-" He cuts me off before I could finish my sentence, "Just lay down and go back to sleep. If you are frightened of dreaming such a nightmare again, don't worry… I'll watch over you and wake you up if needed."

I was going to try to explain myself but Seto hesitantly and gently pushed me back down to lay stilly on the bed with my arms. He lay down to but propped himself on his elbow so it would be like he was really watching over me.


	11. Imagination About Us

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH **

**This chapter consists mainly of Seto feels about his and Serenity's future daughter from her dream. You may come to dislike Seto in this chapter but its all for a better end so endure it with me; the best is yet to come.**

**Oh and I am sorry for taking so long to update! So many things happened these following weeks, like my school finals, applying for an internship; etc etc. **** Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Knock, Knock!_

It was the morning and I know that but I'm still so sleepy that I barely can open my eyes. Whoever that was outside knocking kept on doing so even when no one responded after five minutes.

Tiredly still, I peaked my eyes to look around. Seto was sleeping deeply; not even the knocking woke him.

I lazily sat up so I could stretch thoroughly before I dragged myself to open the door. Mokuba was dressed nicely in his casual attire of jeans and button down dark blue shirt; he's apparently ready to greet the morning.

"Good morning Serenity!" After all that happened last night, he's still cheerful as ever. I was about to smile and greet him the same way when I saw his eyes investigate pass me, around the room until his eyes fell to Seto, "Uhhh… It's almost 11 A.M. Why isn't Seto awake yet, usually he's the first one to be awake in the morning?"

"Uhm…" That's a hard question to answer; I kept on fumbling around at my response that Mokuba grew even more suspicious and awkward.

"Did you guys have a rough night…?" With a lifted eyebrow that made his demeanor make me anxious he also added the question, "…Did you guys share a bed together…?"

His tone along the question turned my face total red, "Uhm… Yes, Seto was tired last night and he didn't want me to sleep on the floor so yes…"

The younger Kaiba hid a giggle; I can easily detect his optimistic nature of this… Situation, "Anyway, I'm taking Rebecca to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. We were wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Oh do you want me to wake Seto up to join you?" I twisted back to look at Seto who looks completely into a heavy sleep.

Mokuba scrunched his mouth to the side, thinking, "Well… I think he should eat something before we get back home, it's a long drive and besides you guys need to get your suitcase ready. We're leaving right after breakfast to hopefully beat the traffic."

I nodded after a long yawn which made Mokuba chuckle, "Okay Serenity, we'll see you and Seto downstairs." The little teenager said left down the hall back to his bedroom.

After closing the door, I went over to Seto at the bed and hunch my back over to tap his shoulder a little but that didn't wake him up. Feeling oddly about it, I sat on his bedside and shook his arm but still he continued to sleep.

Again, I tried to shake him awake but this time I used a little bit more first so he awoken finally. Surprised to see me sitting at his side, he sat up suddenly, "What… What time is it?"

There was an electric on the nightstand besides him, I read what it said on there to him and couldn't believe it myself that it's this late, "10:52."

It astonished him as well at how late it was, "What…!" Seto exclaimed as he took the electronic clock into his hands from the nightstand to stare at in disbelief. "How is it already this late?"

Sighing fatigue, he put back the clock and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand like he did last night. I asked the obvious but I felt like I had to. "Tired…?"

"Obviously I would be, especially when you're tossing and turning all night long. I barely got any sleep because of you." Seto stated and laid back against the bed to let out another tired breath.

Poor Seto… I can't believe I kept him up most of the night. Not only I didn't get much rest but he didn't either.

Ashamed, I struggle to inform him why I had to wake him up, "I'm sorry to have woken you up Seto but Mokuba and Rebecca are downstairs at a restaurant having breakfast, he wants us to join him…"

Seto nodded reluctantly and suggested, "I guess we better hustle. You better go get ready, I'll use the time to rest a little bit more."

No matter how tired I feel and wish that I could have the moment of extra rest, I nodded in agreement. I faintly get off the bed so I could walk over to my suitcase to collect bathroom materials and my close for the day.

Before I entered the bathroom, I turned around to look at Seto again. He lay back down onto his side where his back only faced me. I really must have been a nuisance last night…

* * *

"Would you like anything else Miss?" The waiter asked me right when I yawned for the fifth time since Seto and I met up with Mokuba and Rebecca at the restaurant.

It took me a moment to think of the answer, "...I'll have another cup of coffee thank you." I smiled as the waiter left us. Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca all had their breakfast but all I had was coffee. I didn't feel like eating and I wasn't hungry. Coffee seems to be the reasonable answer to my lethargy anyways.

Seto looked at me disapprovingly, "That's your fifth cup, you should have something to eat."

His younger brother found that to be exciting, "WOW! Serenity, how are you still tired after all that caffeine? What did you and Seto do last night? Its like you two didn't get any sleep."

I blushed at hearing his questions. Of course we did nothing of the particular but at the same time the questions seem skeptical.

The older Kaiba decided to change the subject at a convenient time too, "I'll be getting the check and we'll leave after. Did you two tell someone to bring down your luggage?

The couple both nodded naturally. Seto rose from his seat and head over to receptionist to pay the check. I wish he would let me pay for something; it makes me feel terrible to know this.

With Seto apart from me, Rebecca decided to interrogate curiously, "So Serenity… What_ did_ you and Seto do last night?"

Diffidently, I look down to my half empty cup of coffee, "Nothing, we just didn't sleep until very late."

"But-" Rebecca tried to argue but I interrupted friendly, "How is your ankle Rebecca? I hope it is feeling better."

That was able to distract her from her main intention, "Oh it feels fine, it's just when I have to walk somewhere then it is a bother because of the crutches."

"I offer to give you a ride on my back but you said no." Mokuba reminded her, a little annoyed.

The blonde angel laughed lightly, "I can't have you give me piggy back rides everywhere I go."

Mokuba accepted that in humor and kissed her cheek sweetly. It was adorable certainly, but I couldn't help but notice of a bit jealous I felt.

Luckily Seto returned to the table, "Is everyone ready to leave?"

The young couple and I all nodded as we got up from our seats to leave the restaurant. Like usual, I walk side by side with Seto with a some space between us while his brother aiding Rebecca in her walking.

If only I could hold hands with the one I like…

When we left out to the front of the hotel, the limo was already there and with Roland opening the passenger door for us. Mokuba helped Rebecca inside cautiously and then slid in himself.

After Seto and I entered, we were on our way home. The scenery was perhaps something nice to look at but for some reason, it made me very drowsy. My heavy eyelids were falling over but I tried my best to hold them up. Apparently the five cups of coffee are no help…

I could feel my head snapping side to side as the car moved but I have to make sure that I won't accidently involuntarily lean my head onto Seto. One way to make sure I won't do that is not to fall asleep.

Lethargically, I sat up straight and slapped my cheeks lightly to give me a shock to wake up. It wasn't much help...

Somehow, I find myself falling in and out of sleep. No matter how hard I tried to at least sleep up right so I wouldn't bother Seto, I felt my face touching against Seto's shoulder.

In a quick second, I woke up completely and straightened myself, hoping he didn't noticed. But I felt his gaze upon me.

"It's all right." I heard him stated nonchalantly. Cautiously, I look to him to see if he was upset but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring at the window ahead with crossed my and a stern look, "It's okay, just get some rest. We won't be there for awhile."

Smilingly weakly, I laid my head onto his shoulder feeling so much more comfortable.

* * *

"_Mommy! Mommy, please wake up." A little voice said gently while I was opening my eyes. Oh… There she is… My little girl… She's so beautiful…_

_Her small angle face was smiling at me as she held my hand. I hurriedly sprang up from the soft bed I was sleeping on and embraced her tightly. _

"_Mommy, mommy I can't breathe!" She squirmed in my arms. _

_I let go only to give her a quick inspection. Nothing appeared to be wrong with her, "You're not hurt sweetheart? How can that be…?"_

_My husband suddenly appeared at my side, holding me tenderly, "She's okay Serenity. Nothing happened to her." _

"_How…? How is that possible, there was a car…" I question in a whisper._

_Before Seto could give me answer, some other voice was heard at the door way saying, "Sis, you're awake."_

_My brother stood at the doorway with a tray that had a cup of something warm resting on top. The steam gave off the aroma of hot green tea. He appears to be the same, but only in personality. His hair was still the longish blonde, same style but he was dressed into a black suit with a matching silk tie. Why, he looks utterly sophisticatedly handsome. _

_Ever exclaimed at the sight of her uncle, "Uncle Joey! Is that my hot chocolate?" _

_Joey chucked, "No baby, your Aunt Mai is making that downstairs. I just brought up some tea for your mother." _

_There was a table in the bedroom, near the veranda and that's where Joey went to put down the tray first before coming over to me so we could share a short embrace. "You scared me there sis, I thought you might never wake up."_

_Not that I wasn't happy to see him, I had to question, "Joey? What are you doing here…?" _

_Seto answered that for him, "Joey was the one who saved Evermore before you fainted. Just in time too." From the tone of Seto's voice, I could tell that it was still a traumatic state for him._

_I looked to my brother in tears of joy with the feeling of gratefulness surging within me, "Thank you so much Joey, I don't know what I'd without you..!"_

_Joey reached a hand over to dry my tears, "Sis, we're family. You never need to thank me for anything." His gently smile brought me even more tears which fell over after returning the smile._

_My little cutie was growing impatient so she tugged at Joey's sleeve, "Uncle Joey, Uncle Joey, let's go get hot chocolate!" _

"_Okay, Okay let's go see if your Aunt Mai is done making it." Joey smiled and picked the small girl up effortlessly. _

_They were about to leave out the door when Seto reminded, "Joey don't let her have too much. It'll make her hyperactive and it's past her bedtime."_

_Evermore stuck her tongue out playfully at her father, "Daddy, you're such a party pooper." Joey laughed at her as they left the bedroom, leaving Seto and I alone._

_Seto moved from sitting in front of me to being at my side so he could his arm around me, being more affectionate. Naturally, I lay onto him, letting him hold me._

_Simultaneously, my husband and I sighed faintly. He lifted his hand to my face so he could tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I think its best agreed that we keep our daughter on a leash."_

_I weakly grinned at him trying to be funny, "We just have to keep a closer eye on her, even the greatest parents make mistakes."_

_His frustration increased along with self disappointment, "If Joey wasn't there, Ever… Ever she could have been…. I'm the worst father ever!"_

_It wasn't his fault! He is a great father; there is no doubt in that! "Seto, don't say that. You're a great father to Evermore. Tonight… It was something unexpected, it wasn't your fault."_

_He quickly argued back, "I should have kept watch on her! Another couple seconds, she would have died if it wasn't for Joey! Our daughter could have been lost because I'm a lousy father!" _

_The words cut deep down in me and I knew it did the same to him. I hate hearing him say things like that, so I cover his mouth softly with my hand, "Shhh… You are a great man Seto Kaiba and you are a great father. Nothing is ever going to change that."_

_When I put my hand down from his lips, he smiled genuinely, "How did I ever convince you to marry me…"_

_I'm sure it didn't need to take an ounce of convincing because I would have said yes in a heartbeat… _

"_I love you Serenity."_

* * *

This room… Oh yes, it's the guestroom that Seto let me use when I come over…But… Why am I in here now? Shouldn't I be in the limo since the last thing I remember is that I fell asleep in the limo.

No wonder, I feel so comfy; its because I'm lying on a bed. I sat up and looked around for a clock and found one hanging above the door. It was dim in the room, not so much light shined through the blinds of the veranda.

There was a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed so I turned that on to see. 6:45… Ugh, Joey is going to blow a gasket… I haven't given him a call at all today or last night. He's never going to let me out of the house again!

I better get home as soon as I can. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom first so I could splash some water on my face. That was a great way to get awake.

The hall way was empty but it was lit up with its lights as I walk down the hall to the descending stairs.

The living room only had one source of light and it was the giant big screen T.V. I followed that light from the bottom of the stairs. When I entered I could see Seto sitting on the sofa watching the news.

I stood behind the sofa not knowing what to do or what to say except let a guilty shade of blush crept onto my cheeks while I remember my dream.

_I love you Serenity._

Should we… Should we talk about last night…? Should we talk about our daughter…?

Taking in a breath first, I gather some courage to say, "Seto…?"

He turn his head to his shoulder to see who called to him. After seeing me from the corner of his eye, he got up from the sofa and turned his attention to me completely.

"Well rested?" Seto asked genuinely.

I nodded with a slight grin, "Yes thank you."

His gorgeous face stared at me for a little while which was nerve wracking but suddenly he remembered something. He reached into his pants pocket to pull out something, "Your brother called and since you were asleep so I picked up for you."

Oh dear goodness… I can already guess all the harsh words and insults Joey said to him… I walked around the couch to reach for the cell phone. "Uhm… What did Joey say…?"

"The mutt only asked where you were and why you didn't give him a call last night. I explained the situation and told him you'll be home later tonight."

Really…? That's it? Joey didn't intentionally insult him or anything like that? Seto doesn't appear to be upset at my brother, no more than usual… "Was that all he said Seto… He wasn't mad…?"

The handsome Kaiba shook his head indifferently, "No, strangely he wasn't angry which wasn't any fun at all. It's always fun to see mutts be in a heap of anger like being bit by rabies" He smirked at his own comment and then handed my cell phone to me.

I accepted it shyly, "Seto…?"

He merely looked at me as a gesture for me to continue on with my sentence.

Discreetly, I inhaled again, "Can we talk…?"

His face stayed emotionless, "What about?"

Softly I answered, "Can we talk about what we talked about last night… A-About Our daughter…?"

Seto sighed frustrated at the fact that I brought it up, "Why must you bring up a fictional subject? We do not need to talk about it because this so call daughter of ours is not real and she will never be."

It hurts to hear him deny Evermore but I have to try to convince him, "She will be real. Seto I dream of her every night, she cannot just be dream. If you can just-"

"NO!" Seto interrupted with a great impact. It startled me into a jolt to hear the volume of his voice and his forcefulness. "This girl that you see is no more than your own figment of imagination. She is NOT REAL. SHE IS NOT OUR DAUGHTER."

What more can I say to convince him… There isn't anything actually, especially when he puts it like that… I looked down so he wouldn't my saddened face but it was obvious.

I heard him sigh but I didn't want to look up. "I-I just, I'm not in the mood to talk about these things so can we just not talk about it."

When I didn't respond or glance up, he must have thought I was shedding tears but really I'm not. He grasped onto my jaw line and lifted my face up to his. Once my eyes met his, he said serious like, "Look, we'll just have to talk about this another time if you want. Consider it a rain check, all right?"

Do I really I have a choice in that…? I nodded anyway; at least he's willing to talk about it some other time, better than not at all.

"But I will tell you something I believe in…" Seto breathed a breath, "It's the future, things change, anything can happen."

Wait… I've heard him say that somewhere…

_It's the future, things change, anything can happen._

He said that in one of my dreams…

Giving a soft smile because I believe everything will be okay and we will one day talk about this, I gave another nod.


	12. What would I do without You?

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**In the last chapter, the beginning is a real sweet and cute scene and also this chapter will consists of a month after the wedding of Rebecca's cousin. It might be confusing at first but as you read on you will understand. Or at least I hope…**

**Anyway s enjoy!**

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! I'm going to be late!" I'm pretty sure everyone living in this building could hear me scream at the top of my lungs.

I sprang out of my bed and hurried to my closet so I could get my school uniform and change for school. After brushing my teeth and washing my face carefully, I dashed into the kitchen with my empty book bag. I usually leave my books at the kitchen table because that's where I usually study and do homework.

My brother who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and if I may say compliment, it smells and probably taste wonderful. Unfortunately I just don't have the time to try any of it because I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

Mai had slept over last night which is why she's here, helping my brother set the table. She was still in her pajamas just like brother was.

"Hey sis, what are you-" Joey asked but I cut him off to spare me some time.

"I'm going to be late for school!" It's only my fault but still I wish he could have woken me up.

In a rush more than ever, I shoved my books into my book bag and headed for the door.

"WAIT, Serenity!" Joey shouted for my attention. I quickly turn around to see what he wanted. "It's only Sunday."

Huh…? I shot a glimpse at Mai, just to see if my brother was playing a joke on me but she just nodded bewildered at my stupidity for not know the day of the week.

Joey chuckled at my behavior while he put down the plates filled with our breakfast, "It's only Sunday sis. See if you weren't out so late last night then maybe you would have a sense of time and day."

This time, I laugh softly and guiltily, "Yeah… Sorry about that bro, I should have got home earlier than 11:30."

He frowned playfully but still gestured for me to come over to the table and have breakfast. I smile joyfully and did so after I put my book bag on the sofa for now.

Joey sat at the head of our medium size table and his girlfriend and I sat on his left and right. Wow, its waffles today! I haven't had these in a long time!

"So Serenity, where did you and Kaiba go yesterday?" Mai asked after drinking a sip of orange juice.

I replied after I swallowed the mouthful of waffles down, "Oh no where really. Mokuba and Rebecca wanted to try out a new restaurant so Seto and I went with them. After that we went to see a play with Rebecca's parents. These pancakes are great Joey!"

"No wonder that's why you got in so late and of course I am going to be the best chef in the world!" My brother bragged as he cut through his waffle.

It's been a month now since that day of the earthquake, the day of the wedding, and the day Seto learned of our daughter. Since then we have been spending most of our time together but… Only as acquaintances still.

I would like to use the word 'friend' but Seto doesn't since most times if I have to be introduced to some one that doesn't know me; Seto likes to use the word 'acquaintance.'

To be honest, I probably wouldn't see him as much if it wasn't for his brother and Rebecca. Whenever they go out to dinner, an event, or anything actually, they would suggest Seto to come along.

Seto usually denies but Mokuba also usually have a way of convincing him to go. So if and when Seto does decide to join them, it would be then that the couple would propose I come along.

Mokuba and Rebecca never told me such a thing but I can guess on my own. It's somewhat sad and embarrassing, but then again I'm grateful for having to see Seto at least twice a week.

Nothing has change…

Not a thing has been spoken about Evermore Athena Kaiba either…

I look to my brother and Mai, just to admire. They were feeding each other morning fruit, it's a cute sight and I wish I can be like that with Seto.

When they are like this, I usually wait until they are finish which usually ends abruptly because they understand that it's a little weird for a little sister to watch.

Like I guessed it, they ceased their actions after a little while. Mai turned her attention back to me for another easy question, "So are you two doing anything tonight?"

"No, not tonight, Seto's busy designing some strategic gadget. Not even Mokuba can talk him out of that."

Joey and his girlfriend looked at each other suspiciously and to me, my brother decided to express what they were thinking, "Hey sis, are you going you and Kaiba aren't dating?"

That's the tenth time they ask, luckily for them that I'm patient and I love them very much, "No, we're only… Friends."

Yes… just _not_ even friends…

"Right…" Joey said sarcastically and disbelievingly. "Well Mai and I are going to go out for the day, want to come along?"

I grinned honestly, "No thank you anyway. I think I'm going to stay home and do some chores today. You two go and have fun."

* * *

Time flies when you're endlessly doing chores. This entire day went by rather quickly and it is the peaceful night again.

I mopped, scrubbed, dusted, wash the clothes, folded the laundry and to top everything off proudly, I manage to do the grocery shopping which I am just getting home from.

It is only two people living in this apartment but my brother tends to eat a lot and his friends comes over frequently too so I like to store up the food just in case. Thank goodness I have a reasonable size cart to help the transport of the grocery or else my arms would fall off!

Hmm… I wonder if Joey and Mai will be home for dinner or are they eating out…? I'm not really hungry so I'm speculating if I should prepare dinner…?

I think I should just start dinner just in case. I don't want to give them a call and interrupt their date that would be rude. Maybe I'll make chicken stir fried with some noodles and a side of vegetables. Yes I think that would be a marvelous dinner!

Now I'm not as of a great cook like Joey but I know my way around the kitchen and much of Joey's talent is hereditary hopefully. Besides, I always like to watch Joey cook and take notes.

With a light orange apron tied around my waist, I set to work. After putting a pot of boiling on the stove so I could cook the noodle from it raw hard shell, I manage to take a whole fresh chicken without it slipping from my fingers to the sink so I could wash it.

As soon as I turn the water on and begin to clean the chicken, it seems like the water was getting more on me than the chicken. If it wasn't for the apron I would surely get drenched.

It looks so easy when Joey cooks fine cuisines like this… When I was just about to turn off the water, the doorbell rang.

Oh goodness and my hands are dirty and I'm all wet… "Just a minute please!" I yelled as I set the chicken onto a tray. Quickly, I hurried to the sink to wash and dry my hands before going over to open the door.

It must be Joey and Mai; he must have forgotten his key. I didn't bother to check the peephole because of the fact that I'm sure it's Joey but when I opened it, I was taken away to see who it truly was.

Seto stood before, looking handsome as ever. Dressed in his usual attire of a silver trench coat and black matching shirt and pants, he still takes my breath away…

"Seto, it's so nice to see you." I greeted with a shy smile.

He nodded with a proud grin, "It's always a pleasure I suppose." I further grinned and stepped to side so he could come in.

This isn't the first time he has been unexpectedly over actually. It all started because his mansion one day had to be further decorated. Mokuba and Rebecca wanted to go to an amusement park but Seto didn't want to.

His brother tried his hardest to convince him to go along but that time Seto absolutely put his foot down. So instead of heading down to the company and busying himself into work Mokuba also suggested a new idea of coming over here to relax.

Ever since then, my apartment has naturally been Seto's escape which I completely don't mind what so ever… It's to spend time.

"Please make yourself at home." I happily offered.

His eyes glance over me, inspecting peculiarly, "Why are you all wet?"

Embarrassment came in a form of blush while I checked myself like he did. Timidly and unwillingly I left one hand to hold the side of my head with a somewhat mischevious grin, "I'm cooking dinner, I guess I'm a little messy."

A sound of boiling water could be heard from the kitchen which brought me to the thought of the pot on the stove! "Oh gosh, I forgot about the water!" I fearfully exclaim as I speed walk back to the kitchen.

The pot of water was already boiling over onto the stop even with the top on. Out of fast thinking I reach to take the top off first but it was so hot that it burnt my finger tips a little. Acting fast, I rapidly took the top off and tried to take the pot of the stove.

I didn't even know Seto as in the kitchen with me until I heard him warn me, "Be careful with that, Wheeler!"

Great, he gets to see how uncoordinated I really am in person… Trying to prove to him that I can do it, I say "Its okay I got it, don't worry!"

I tried to lift the pot off the stove by its handles but it was so hot that I had to move and tip the stove until it dropped onto the floor but not before spilling it completely onto my hands. Reluctantly I had to scream, "OW!"

Seto quickened to me so he could gently take me hand to examine the damage, "Goodness, I told you to be careful! Are you all right, your hands are all red!"

He didn't let me say one word when he pulled me to the sink and turned on the cold water to let it run onto my burnt hands. The cold water was the best thing in the world as I poured onto my hands.

About ten seconds later Seto turned off the water and have his hands went onto my shoulders so he could push me immediately to the couch. Once Seto forcefully set me down, he disappeared down the hall into the hall.

I'm such a klutz…! Anyone in the world would know to turn the stove off first before doing anything! I blew air onto my hands try to cool them down more, cursing at myself.

Almost suddenly Seto came hastening back with my first aide kit. Right away he took out the ointment for cuts, scrapes, and burns to pour some on a q-tip.

"You better bite down hard." He cautioned before take my left hand in his to treat it. Clenching my teeth down hard, I watched the q-tip come nearer and nearer to my hand.

When it finally touched, even for a second I yelped out in terrible stinging pain. Taking back my hand, Seto wouldn't let me, "Seto don't touch it please…!"

Seto held a clear grip onto my write, "I have to Serenity. You're just going have to bear through the pain or it will get worse! Trust me okay?"

His eyes stared straight into mine. A reassuring feel came from them… I nodded to let him know I trust him and shut my eyes as I bit my lip.

XXX

"See? Was that so hard?" The handsome Kaiba questioned lightly while wrapping my hand in bandages.

Thanks to my future husband, my hands didn't hurt so much anymore. He's so perfect at everything.

I smile weakly, "Thank you Seto. They feel much better now."

He sighed when finished with covering both hands of mine with bandage. Carefully, he put the supplies away back in my first aide box, "You really are hopeless. If it was too heavy for you, why didn't you call me over, I would have gotten it for you."

That is true; I don't think before I act which equals to complete hopelessness melt down. "I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

But I am grateful for him… I don't think there is a time when I need help and he isn't there… It just another reason why I lo-I mean _like _him…

Remembering that I left the supplies for dinner out in the kitchen, I uneasily got up from the sofa to head over to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" My savior demanded to now.

I was able to get to the kitchen when I answer, "I should clean this mess up and put away the materials for dinner before it goes bad. Please make yourself at home Seto!"

"You're not doing anything of the sort, you're in no condition." Seto stated just as he entered the kitchen. "You are going to rest and leave those hands alone."

His voice was harsh and serious, it startled me, "S-Seto I need to clean and put-"

Before I knew it, Seto completely swoop me up into his arms, "Why are you always so difficult Wheeler."

Please don't let him notice that I look like a tomato right now… This night is already full of embarrassments.

Steadily, he walked back to living room so he could set me onto the couch again. "Stay." He told me sternly.

Obediently, I sat at the sofa and watched Seto did what I should be doing. It seemed like Seto was an actual resident in this apartment because he knew where everything went. He has seemed put things away before though so he has a good memory.

When everything was put in its place, Seto sat down tiresomely at the sofa to lean back with a leg crossed over his other and hands entwined resting on his stomach. Sighing he says, "You really are a handful…"

He's only tired because of me… Not even over here for five minutes and he has to take care of me, of course he would think that… It was silent for now which made me uncomfortable.

"Is Mokuba with Rebecca on a date Seto?" I questioned just to make conversation. It is a little redundant because I know it's the only reason why I know he's here.

He tilts his head back onto sofa, closing his eyes, "I don't know, I got here from Kaiba corps. I haven't spoken to Mokuba since this morning."

That certainly is quite a change… I wonder why he is here then if not because of his need to escape from his brother's suggestions…

He took a breath before speaking again, "Anyway before any of your insufferable accidents happened, thereason that I came over here to discuss a matter with you"

Could it be that he wants to talk about… Evermore…? It's been a month so maybe, he really wants to talk about our daughter. Oh I surely hope so.

I felt my excitement inside bubbling but I kept it to a minimum, "Yes Seto?"

"One of my executives in England wishes for a meeting, so I will be gone for a month to discuss new ideas for my virtual reality pods and perhaps the idea of expanding Kaiba corps."

Oh… Never mind the fact that its not a discussion I have been waiting for but hearing that he will be away for a month…. That really is like a ton on my heart… Like he said… We're not friends so there would be no phone calls, emails or letters in exchange… A whole month without communication…

I suppose Seto's waiting for an answer but what answer can I give him without sounding like a depressed romantic… I looked at my injured hands silently. "Seto…?"

His eyes glanced at me as a response.

"Do you really have to go?" Try as I did, I couldn't stop myself from sounding a little sad.

The handsome man snickered with a smug smirk, "I suppose you miss me already."

My eyes glanced up instantly to him and then looked away swiftly as redness and warmness crept onto my cheeks.

I think Seto was expecting me to hurriedly deny the accusation but when I didn't it made it awkward for him. He cleared his throat almost quietly, "Yes, it is an obligatory subject. The only reason I informed you of this, is that I want you to look after my brother and to keep and out for that mangy girl."

Seto has still obviously disapproves of Rebecca but not as much as from the beginning. He still tries to be pleasant and tries to trust so the effort is proven. "Oh… I will gladly.."

He checked my face again, "What's with the face? If I knew you were going to act this way, I wouldn't even have said anything."

Isn't it obvious…? I'm going to miss him. Truthfully, I don't want to sound like a love struck girl that can't be away from her boyfriend. That's certainly not an intention of mine in particular because I am not Seto's girlfriend, nothing of the sort. It's just I have never even gone a week without seeing him. I can wonder what that is like but I don't have to.

"It's nothing really. I just wish I can go with you…" That is a confession that should never be heard but I want to make it a part of a proper farewell.

His eyes widened in surprise that I couldn't even bring myself to say that since my shyness is an obvious factor. "We-Well I can't do that. Your brother would disapprove and you have school besides why would I want a useless Wheeler girl to accompany me on a business trip for a month."

My eyes lowered back down realizing he's right. I do have school, Joey wouldn't like this and it would take a lot of convincing and I'll only be useless weight to him.

Again, he coughed slightly, "Look, just stay here and be well with Mokuba. I'll be back in a month or so. No need for this upsetting mood."

I nodded, not knowing what to saying.

Seto exhaled resignedly as he got up to leave. "That's all I came here for, so I will be leaving now. No need to waste time here more than I already have."

Like usual, I got up to walk him to the door. I really, really…want to smile and give him a nice send off and right farewell but why can't I?

Every nerve in my body is screaming to but the sadness in my heart overpowers that. He opened the door and any second now when he steps out of the threshold, I won't see him for a month.

Almost involuntary, my arms wrapped around his waist and I pressed myself to him. My face laid onto his back, snuggled bleakly.

No one moved and for the first time, I don't feel shy or even scared but…them why am I shaking…?

"I'm going to miss you Seto. Be safe and come back soon…" I whispered softly.

Another few seconds passed by without anyone moving, I cherished each passing second. Then suddenly Seto quickly and hesitantly used his hands to unwrap my arms from his waist so he could leave out the door.

My husband from my dreams only took a step before stopping again and looked to his side, "I'll be back soon. It won't be long."

The door closed behind him leaving the apartment somewhat smaller and quieter than usual.

A month isn't that long. Seto's right it'll go by soon…

XXX


	13. A Possible End

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**Seto finally comes back after a month, at first the reunion is a bittersweet one. Mokuba and Rebecca finally fight and it brings Serenity and Seto closer together to help them.**

**I also have a surprise for all of you in the ending of this chapter ;)**

**

* * *

**

Distantly, I hear a joyous ringtone going off. It's becoming closer and closer as I drowsily open my eyes. My cell phone was on very loud so once I realized that it is my cell phone, I rapidly tried to answer it.

It's a Saturday night, almost seven p.m. I wonder who could be calling me? Most of my friends at school don't care to, unless they need help on school work unless it's Rebecca or Mokuba.

I was right it was Rebecca. Her voice rang energetically over the phone, "Hey Serenity! Mokuba would like to know if you would like to have dinner at the mansion?"

That would be nice because my brother and Mai are out for dinner and they won't be home tonight… But I don't want to intrude even if I am just invited...

"Thank you for the offer Rebecca but I think I'm just going to go back to sleep." I declined but felt terrible about it after all Rebecca did call and ask personally.

She changed her tone to a childish pleading one, "Aww Serenity, you have to come tonight, it's important!"

Really? I wonder why is it so urgent? "Uh is it really important Rebecca?"

"Yes of course, you have to please, please, please! Why would you want to go to sleep early anyways it's a Friday night!" Her ongoing please touched at my heart but still…

"Sure Rebecca, what time would you like me to be over there?"

Her happiness showed greatly in her perky voice, "Great, it's wonderful to hear that Serenity! Mokuba will send the limo over to pick you up in half an hour?"

It'll be more than enough time, "Okay, I'll see you then Rebecca."

A click was heard and I flipped my phone shut. Lazily, I got out of bed anyway and went over to my closet to fish out an outfit for tonight.

I know it's a little strange that I'm in bed early but sometimes when I have free time anyway, I like to sleep. When I sleep I get to see him and our daughter. At specific dreams it's only just Seto and I because our little girl isn't even born. Sleep is my only way to Seto.

How is it in dreams that Seto is the complete opposite of what he is in reality? But it's all right, no matter what or no matter how Seto is, I _like_ him to much to care.

It's been almost a month since Seto left for his business trip in England. I heard that he is well and his plans are much liked. Much of what I hear is from Mokuba…

I miss Seto…but what can I do but keep my promise to him that I would be there for Mokuba if he needed me. Mokuba is fun to be around and so is Rebecca but sometimes, they reminds me of my own brother and his girlfriend.

Sighing, I ignored my thoughts and continued on with finding an outfit. Just standing around and thinking about my dreams and of Seto isn't going to bring him back any sooner.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I went out into the kitchen to write a note and leave it on the refrigerator for Joey to see. I don't think he will be home before I am though.

True to her word, the limo showed up directly half an hour from when we talked on the phone. Roland greeted me nicely and opened the door like always. It's always pleasant to see him.

The Kaiba mansion had every light on, making it look glorious and even lovelier. It was winter now so snow fell about a lot but tonight it looked like each flake shined in the rays of the mansion's light.

I pulled my parka close to keep warm when I got out of the limo and walked to the front door of the glorious manor. It took a minute after I rang the bell for the maid to answer.

"Miss Serenity! How wonderful to see you again!" The elderly maid said. "Oh goodness, don't stand out here dear. Come on in before you catch a cold."

"Thank you, it's very nice to see you too!" It really is, I always love to see her again. She reminds me of a sweet grandmother.

The heat must be on because the moment I walked through the door, the warm air surrounded me and I didn't need my coat on anymore. "Oh let me take that for you darling." The maid stated when I took off my coat.

Smiling gratefully, I handed her my coat, "Thank you, and is Mokuba and Rebecca in the kitchen?"

"They're in the living room but dinner will be prepared soon."

I nodded with a grin again and then left her so I could enter the living room. No one was in the living room but me. They must have gone somewhere else in this big mansion.

The fire in the fireplace was nicely there, giving the room a snuggly feeling. I went over to the fireplace and stood there with my hands close to the fire absorbing the warmth.

Wait… What's this feeling…

Suddenly even with the fire distracting me, a feeling surges through me… I'm familiar with this feeling. It gives me the sense of safeness, hope…love. I only know of this feeling in my dreams when I'm with Seto.

If only he was here than I'd trust it but he won't be home for another week. Ignoring it, I lower my hands from the fire to just stare at in a daze.

There it is again…

I can't really explain it but a fresh new flower blooming in spring, or like…like a sunset on the beach. It's so close to my heart that I feel it beat faster.

"Hey."

Slowly I turn myself around to where the voice was heard. Standing behind is the one I think about every day. The one I fall asleep to see.

I can't cry… No don't cry, please be strong and some how hold back the tears.

No matter how hard I tried, his strong blue eyes brought fourth the water to my eyes and since our eyes were so glued, it only made it worse but still I couldn't help the smile spreading.

The intensity came directly from his blue orbs even if he is calm and almost emotionless. I'm pretty sure I was shaking from silent excitement and from an overjoyed heart but it all appears like a dream.

T-Then is… Is he real?

It makes me scared to move. B-Because if I do move or do anything at all; then will he disappear? If this surely is a dream then I rather stay…

Seeing that I didn't even so much as flinch but just tremble discreetly to myself, the man of my dreams took a step towards my direction.

I don't know what came over me; perhaps it was just by him taking a simple step. Immediately when he made a movement, I flew towards him with swift moving feet and snaked my arms around his waist, not so tight.

Even if he doesn't return the affection, I don't care I'm just so happy to see him…! "Y-you're real… You're here; you're not a dream…" I stated more to myself than him while I could feel his figure in my arms.

To my honest surprise, Seto arm's lifted to return my embrace, "You're ridiculous… Why would I be a dream when I'm standing right here in front of you and you can touch me? You're so foolish sometimes…"

Seto must have thought that hurt my feeling because I didn't answer but what he doesn't understand was that its because I'm so happy, I don't care what he says to insult me.

His hands slid down to my arms, just a little above my elbows to hold them as he pulled me off him so there would be space between us. Our eyes caught again when he said, "Anyway next time, I won't be gone for too long.."

For the first time, he actually smiled slightly at me. I grinned back softly too, equaling the tender mood.

I closed the space between us with another hold, this time a little closer and this time Seto didn't take a moment like before to react to it. My voice came as a whisper when I confessed even further, "I missed you Seto…so much."

Somewhere in the room, hands are being clapped which forced Seto and I to let go in almost shove like. We quickly checked the room and soon found his brother and Rebecca standing at the entrance clapping in excitement and cheering.

Oh gosh….

My face… I'm probably a red cherry…

* * *

The fireplace was still fiery lit as we sit in the living room drinking coffee and hot chocolate. We were in our usual places of whenever we did this. Mokuba and Rebecca would occupy the arm chairs that were set on each side of the sofa while Seto and I rested comfortably on the sofa.

It certainly was a lovely dinner, the food was delicious and everything was perfect. I didn't eat much though. My appetite didn't seem to appear no matter how yummy the food was.

"So Seto how was England? Did you like it there?" His brother started the conversation after a sip of hot chocolate.

Seto drank little from his coffee too before answering, "It rained most of the time so it's not a place I would intentionally visit again."

"How did the business meeting go Seto, was it successful?" Rebecca offered a question; just to be friendly and engaging.

"It went as well as it could be expected, I manage to get everything settled and ready to expand my company."

His brother's girlfriend smiled genuinely, "That's great to hear Seto! Certainly you won't be leaving anytime soon again; I don't think Serenity can stand any more of that."

I couldn't bring myself to look at how Seto reacted to what she said but from the corner of my eyes I see Seto awkwardly looked away like I did.

Mokuba laughed at us and decided to change the subject which it is a grateful thing, "Hey Seto you should have seen the snowman that we made a couple of days ago, it was huge! I wanted you to see it but it snowed so much it toppled over the next day."

Seto smiled smugly, "How old are you two to be building a snowman like children."

"Wait…" Rebecca suddenly said with a calculating expression on her face. "What snowman? We didn't build a snowman together."

"Oh it wasn't with you; a classmate of mine came over to study a couple of days ago. We had free time so she and I went out to make it." The younger Kaiba explained easily. Rebecca didn't seem to take it as easy though.

She frowned and sighed, "Was it that girl Hanabi again?"

Mokuba reluctantly nodded, he knows what is coming as I do too.

Out of all the times Mokuba, Rebecca and I spent together, I only heard of and met a girl named Hanabi once and that was a week ago. She was Mokuba's classmate and to me she is very nice girl. We met when we went to the school winter Carnival.

Evidently Mokuba and Hanabi have been spending a lot of time together to prepare for exams. Rebecca would study with him too but she was also busy with science development too. She had expressed freely that she doesn't like the girl but all that ever leads to is an argument between them.

The irritated blonde put down her mug of hot chocolate and crossed her arms; definitely bitter, "You know… You have been spending a lot of time with that girl."

Her boyfriend exhaled frustrated, "It's because we're studying for exams. You always have to start this Rebecca."

"I wouldn't always have to start this if you trust me when I tell you that she likes you and hates me. You think of her as an angel sent from above." She retorted.

Seto questionably glanced at me; apparently he doesn't know the situation. I guiltily shrug my shoulder, I'll have to explain it to him later consider the couple was fighting in front of us.

His younger brother growled at Rebecca, "Hanabi is really smart and is just helping me. I'm sorry I can't be as smart as you are Miss. Scientific Genius. You know your jealousy is getting old and ridiculous."

Rebecca gasped and heatedly stood from her seat, "What..! Jealous? I am not jealous at all! But your right about one thing, I am smart. I'm smart enough to see through that tailed fox and you're too stupid and gullible to see anything at all!"

Provoked by that remark; Mokuba burst out of his chair too and the two neared dangerously to each other, "I'm stupid? You're stupid for denying that you jealous when it is clear as day!"

Seto and I must have simultaneously sensed that this was getting to far out of hand when we both got up from the sofa to go to the couple. I hurriedly held Rebecca and Seto quickly grasped onto his brother to back them away.

"Mokuba what is this? You have never been this ill tempered before, especially towards your girlfriend." His older brother questioned when we all had distance.

He furiously snapped back, "It's her! This isn't the first time we had this fight and quite honestly, I'm getting sick of it! She's always going on about this! She snaps at every little thing now, she's driving me crazy!"

Hearing that, Rebecca lunged at him if it wasn't for me holding her back, she would surely have gotten in his face, "If you're so sick and tired of me than why don't you go ask that Hanabi to be your girlfriend and get it over with. It's better than always worrying if you're cheating on me or not!"

Panicking at the instant, I hurriedly urged her, "Rebecca think about what you're saying before you say it. You don't mean that!"

Mokuba fought against his brother to get free, "I'm cheating on you! You think I'm cheating on you! Oh my god! FINE BECAUSE WE'RE OVER!"

Those words came crashing onto all of like thunder, especially to me and Seto. Our eyes pulled wide at the shock and suddenness. We waited for Mokuba to realize and apologies in seconds but all he did was glare at her.

"FINE!" Rebecca shouted back and wiggled out of my grasp to run away. Mokuba practically pried his brother's hands off of him and stomped out of the room too.

What just happened…? Just a moment ago we were drinking beverages and enjoying each others company, how can it become like this in such short time?

Suddenly Seto appeared closely and threateningly like in front of me, face to face, "Wheeler, what happened from when I was gone? How could it have gotten to this point?"

I don't really know either but I'll try to explain as much as I can…

* * *

The snowflakes were continuing to drift in the air outside as I came out of the mansion to look for the poor girl. In my hands was her coat that she was without. Here I am with my coat on and it's still so very cold but the freezing weather doesn't matter.

Right now the most important and urgent thing is Mokuba and Rebecca, nothing else matters.

I thought that when I explained to Seto about the situation, he would be furious with me and Rebecca but all he told me to do was to go find Rebecca and see how she's doing while he went to console Mokuba.

From the porch of the mansion, I could spot Rebecca standing out at the open gates of the mansion's entrance. Even from this distant, I could sense her sorrow. Hesitantly I went to her, feeling all that broken heart.

The flakes drifted onto her hair and onto her body, yet she wasn't shivering or anything. I lightly put her coat on her shoulders for her. "Rebecca? Are you all right…? I'm sorry for what happened, but I'm sure-"

"Look at the snow Serenity isn't it pretty?" She suddenly asked of me.

Why…Why does she abruptly asking me of the snow…?

I put my hands on her arms to move her a little, hoping that it could be gesture of me wanting her to go inside, "Rebecca…? How about we go in and get warm okay, it's so cold out here."

Her voice quivered as she continued, "It's so beautiful… You know… He used to say that I was prettier than the snow… Prettier than anything on this earth…"

Just by hearing her shaking tearful voice, it my tears appear too, "I'm sure Mokuba didn't mean what he said Rebecca, it's all was in a heated moment. If you two talk and-"

Once again the little teenage interrupted, "A month ago, I wanted to leave him because Seto stood in the way but that changed all because of you Serenity. I never got the chance to thank you for that. I owe you so much."

Discreetly I blushed as she went on after a small pause, "You might not know much of it Serenity but ever since that girl came into our lives, we have been bickering so much and sometimes we don't even argue about that girl. Every little thing gets in the way now. It's probably best that we split up before anything worse happens."

"No, please don't say that. Really you and Mokuba are just having problems now but once that is fixed, things will return to normal." I urged her to have hope but she shook her head.

I know she tries not cry but the pain in her heart must be to great, the tears escaped, "He made his choice Serenity, I heard it loud and clear.."

That is true… Mokuba did say that and he is the one that can reassure her, what more can I do so she'll believe me that they are meant to be…? "I promise… Rebecca I promise that everything will be okay."

She turned to me completely to take my hands tearfully grinned, "Thank you for everything Serenity. Everything will be okay…"

I was about to reassure her further, her heart was breaking and I can feel it so much but a pair of lights was approaching towards us slowly. It was the headlights of a car. Soon it stopped on the side, right next to us.

The chauffer of the expensive looking vehicle opened the passenger door for Rebecca and waited.

No! There's so much more I want to let her know, so much more hope I want to give, she can't just leave now, "Rebecca wait, please don't go yet."

"Serenity, I'm really tired today. Please I just want to rest…" The depressed angel practically begged. I silently nodded to let her know I understand.

Helplessly, I watched her get into the car and watched it drive away.

I'm sorry Rebecca that I couldn't do more to help you…

As I walked back to the mansion, I couldn't stop thinking about what Rebecca said to me.

_I never got the chance to thank you for that. _ _I owe you so much._

You say that you owe me but really I'm in debt to you Rebecca…and Mokuba.

If it was for you two, I wouldn't have these memories I have with Seto. I wouldn't have my reunion with him today… You two brought me to him.

When I reached the porch of the mansion, Seto was already waiting for me at the open doors, "Where is she? I thought you were going to have a talk with her?"

With a depressed face, I confessed, "I did but I couldn't convince her to stay. She had someone picked her up…"

He exhaled a long breath, "Mokuba doesn't want to talk about it either, not even to me."

Great, how can this be fixed if they don't want to talk about it or talk to each other…?

"There's no point in worrying about it now. It's cold out, you should come in." Seto reached over to pull me into the mansion gently by my hand and then closed the door behind me.

When he realized that he was holding my hand, he dropped it quickly and we both evaded. "It's late." He said, "I heard that the snow is going to block the roads from here to your apartment. You should stay here tonight."

Well… I guess I have too and what a coincidence that my brother is spending the night at his girlfriend but I'll still give him a call later. "Okay thanks for letting me stay Seto…"

Seto nodded in agreement but he looked bothered. It might be just because of the current situation that he seems bothered right now but it doesn't appear like that was the only reason. "Seto? Is something else wrong…?"

"Y-You mean, you can see that something else is bothering me?" The gorgeous man asked me in surprise. I nodded simply. He scoffed, "You're the first."

Again, I asked him softly, "What's bothering you Seto…?"

"It's not something you would understand nor would I want to tell you. Just mind your own business and go rest." Seto stated then turned to the direction of the stairs and ascended them.

* * *

_As I glance at my surroundings, I recognize where I was. I'm in the kitchen in Seto's mansion. No one was in here but me. I looked down to my hands to see myself holding a knife and a stick of carrot._

_I must be preparing dinner for my husband and speaking of my husband, I think I hear his footsteps coming near the closed door of the kitchen._

"_Seto, is that you?" I asked aloud._

_Sure enough it was my husband that just came home from work. I couldn't help but greet him with a loving smile. _

_He grinned affectionately back at me while he walked around the kitchen counter to give me a kiss on the cheek which I still blushed at. His eyes glanced down at what I was doing and sighed, "Serenity, why are you cooking dinner, we have a chef to do that."_

_Honestly I joyfully replied, "Every wife has to be a good cook Seto."_

"_Yes but you shouldn't cook and tend to house hold chores in your condition," Seto stated while taking off his jacket and loosing his tie. He sauntered around the counter to hang his jacket on the chair before going over the sink to wash his hands._

_My condition…? Am I sick or something…?_

_The attentive husband of mine came back to my side again, "Here let me do that." He lightly pried the knife and carrot out of my hands so he could continue cutting the carrot for me._

"_Seto?" I called him curiously. "What condition do I have?"_

_He chuckled softly, "Well I guess I shouldn't have used the word condition. How do you feel today though Serenity?"_

_Well, I do feel a little tired and…heavy? I feel like throwing up actually … What's with me right now? I'm not sick am I?_

_I checked my forehead to see if there was any temperature but it wasn't warm or anything. Seto thought my silence as something was wrong when I didn't answer. He instantly put down the knife and turned me to face him by my arms, "Serenity? Are you all right, is something wrong?"_

_His urgency made me question in mind of what's really going. "I'm fine Seto, just a little tired."_

_My husband inspected my face, "You do look a little pale I think I should get you upstairs and have you lay down to rest for a bit. Let's be safe and cautious."_

"_I look pale?" I touched my cheek and wondered. "Seto, what's wrong with me?" _

_He thought dubiously, "I hope it's nothing but feeling tired should be natural for you right?"_

_It should? Huh…?_

_Seto placed a hand on my shoulder while his other hand held mine, "Come on Serenity, let's get you upstairs and call the doctor."_

"_Seto, don't call the doctor. I feel a little tired is all."_

"_I don't want to take chances with you and the __**baby**__ Serenity, come now." _

_The baby…? I looked down to my stomach to see an rather large size bump. How did I ever miss that?_

_Oh that explains everything; I'm bearing Evermore right now. Of course, that's why I feel so tired and weighty._

_I smiled positively this time, "Seto really, I'm fine. The baby is okay too. Like you said it's natural."_

"_Are you sure?" He interrogated worryingly. "Maybe we should call the-"_

"_Oh she's kicking!" I intervened his sentence to tell him right when I felt Ever moved and kicked._

_Seto immediately forgot everything and put his hand on my belly. A satisfied smile appeared on his face but then realized something I just said, "She? What makes you think it's a girl? It could be a boy."_

_Well, I'm pretty sure it's a girl. I giggled and decided to let him find out the old fashion way, "Do you want it to be a boy Seto?"_

_He replied honestly after a short laugh, "It doesn't matter what the baby turns out to be, it only matters that its healthy then I'll be happy no matter what."_

_His arms enclosed around my belly and brought me closer, "As long as you and the baby are safe, that's all I'm asking for. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

* * *

There wasn't any source of light in the room so it must be in the middle of night when I open my eyes. My lips spread into a smile as I think of my dream.

That was such a nice dream… The moment I felt my child move inside me in my dream, it was so magical.

My mother use to tell me of how special it was when Joey and moved in her stomach, now I think I understand it.

I sat up and hugged my legs to my chest as I put a hand on my stomach. Even though she's far away now, I feel her with me.

Let's just hope I'll be able to have her…

Somewhere in the dark of the guestroom, I could hear a noise. It sounds like the door knob turning.

It's the middle of the night… Who could it be? The maids and butlers should all be asleep and I don't think that there would be anyone in the world that foolish enough to break in The Kaiba mansion.

From the darkness, I could see the silhouette of Seto when he opened the door. Or I think it's Seto…

"Seto, is that you?" I leaned over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp to have some light.

What is it at this hour? Why is he still up?

Awkwardly, Seto lifted his hand to the back of his head and coughed a little, "Oh, I thought you were asleep. I brought you an extra blanket."

In his hand was a folded blanket. He walked over to the bed and spread the blanket onto my lap over the blanket I was already using and then sat down on the bed in front of me.

How sweet and thoughtful… "Thank you Seto. Did you wake up just to bring me a blanket…?"

"No." That brought down my hopes but I listened to him go on anyway, "I couldn't sleep." Seto rested his arms on his knees to lean forward with a face deep in thought.

He looks disturbed again… I wonder if it's because of the situation between his brother and Rebecca or if it's something else. "Is something bothering you Seto?"

I waited for his reply or even a reaction but nothing, perhaps he didn't hear me. "Seto…?" I tentatively touched his arm.

Finally, he twisted his body to me and asked serious like, "Tonight.. Did you dream about her?"

Her? "Who Seto?"

His response was simple, "Our daughter."

Huh? Why would he all of a sudden want to talk about Ever? He was so against talking about it before…?

"Well? Seto pressured for an answer. "Did you?"

In a way I did dream of our daughter… "Yes but.. Why are you bringing her up now?"

He didn't appear like he wanted to tell me but he still confessed, "Didn't you want to talk about her? Besides… Not to long ago, I dreamt of her too once."

A rush of joy burst into me, knowing that Seto finally accepts our daughter. I feel like jumping up and down while I laugh merrily but Seto doesn't seem that way. He still looked troubled which brought me down.

Maybe… He doesn't want Ever… "Seto…? Do you not want to have her?

"A child is produced when two people are together, you and I… In our dreams we're happily married but I can't even begin to process that thought in reality."

I looked to my hands so he wouldn't be able to see the hurt and disappointment. Oh… What am I suppose to say to that…?

"But…" His hand cupped my cheek and lifted my face back up, "She's our daughter. I'm your husband. It just might be our future.."

My hand went over his, "What are you saying…?"

The blue in his eyes stared right into my hazel green ones, "I'm saying let's give each other a chance so the future can have a chance too."

Am I dreaming…? Is this a dream too?

How can it be when I feel his hand on my face…

"Really…?" I asked to make sure before I get my hopes up.

Seto nodded and smiled calmly, "How about it…? Take a chance with me for the future?"

I put my arms around Seto's neck and hugged him to me, "Of course I will…"

This is a moment I can only dream about…

**NO this isn't the end of this story, its not even close but I decided to bring them together in this chapter ! It will get better in the next chapter!**


	14. A Step In The Right Direction

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO YUGIOH**

**So Serenity and Seto are finally together, yes really together as a boyfriend and girlfriend couple! It's been a week and things are pretty good, so this chapter consists mainly on them spending moments together. They also try to bring Mokuba and Rebecca back together which… well you're just going to have to read to find out. **

**

* * *

**

Kaiba Corps used to seem like a complicated maze to me when I first started coming here but after having been here many times and concurrently too, I know it inside and out. It's safe to say that I can have a blindfold on and I can still find my way to Seto's office in the building.

Every day after school, Seto sends Roland to pick me up and drops me off at Kaiba Corps so it's easier and more convenient for us to spend time with each other.

Seto usually takes his break from his stressful work when I get off from school, so when I get there we usually go for walks and talk, getting to know each other like we should have from the very beginning.

After work, we have dinner at the mansion or at my home. It's been since a week ago of that late snowy night when Seto asked me to give us a chance.

Most people would call us what you would call Joey and Mai. That's because we sort of are… Not that we have ever used the term boyfriend and girlfriend very much. We do say it sometimes but not as naturally as other couples would be able to say it.

Anyways, it's been great being along side Seto. He hasn't yet exactly confessed to me of his true feelings yet nor I have to him but we're getting there too. At least I hope…

I know that we're together now because of our daughter but I don't want it to be just solely based on Ever. She's the entire reason why we started but let's… let's hope that he can fall in love with me like I have fallen in love with him.

Today's a little different because instead of having dinner at either one of our homes, we made dinner reservations and we invited Mokuba and Rebecca, they just don't know that the either one is coming…

It's also been a week since they've been apart. To be honest, I wish I could say that Mokuba has been moping around the house in his bathrobe looking like a bum but… It's the exact opposite.

Everyday Mokuba gets up in the morning and heads off cheerfully to school and when he gets home, he always seem to find something productive to do whether it with his brother and I or just by himself.

Seto says it's just a façade that Mokuba puts on so that we all don't see what he is really feeling inside.

I didn't see it at first but one time after dinner at the mansion, I went upstairs to get him for some cake that the chef made. His door was opened a little and by curiosity I peeked first. He was looking at Rebecca's picture with such a dismal face.

Rebecca is probably the same although I don't really know. I called her everyday just to see how she is doing but she never answers. Since it was Sunday yesterday, I decided to call repeatedly to her cell phone until she picked up the phone.

My persistence paid off because by night time she picked up. In her voice, she tried to sound optimistic but it just doesn't sound the same as the Rebecca I know. It was during the midst of our conversation that I thought up dinner and suggested to her. It took arm bending and pressure but she finally agreed to it.

Let's just hope everything goes okay tonight…

One of the doors of Seto's office was left opened a smidge but I still gave it a couple of knocks anyway just for the sake of it. "Come in." I heard Seto say.

He was at his desk looking over papers and probably also going over ideas and statistics when I entered. His eyes were still concentrated on the papers when he said, "Hey.. Just give me a moment to sign some papers and we can be on our way to dinner."

"Take your time Seto, really there's no rush." I went over to sit on the chair opposite of him. "Did you call Mokuba to remind him of the dinner Seto?"

"He said he'll meet us at the restaurant." My _boyfriend_ stated and looked up from his papers to see me. "I still think it's a bad idea to have them see each other again unexpectedly. The girl will start crying because of something my brother will say and we're going to have a scene in a public place."

Well… He might be right about that but he's the one that agreed to help me… "Then… Why did you help convince Mokuba to get out of his plans?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders and stated the truth, "Your heart is in the right place, who am I to discourage it. I could have before but things are different now, aren't they."

I glanced down shyly because of my timid grin and blush. "Well, I better go change out of my uniform."

The restaurant that we are going to is rather an expensive formal one so I brought an outfit with me to school this morning so I could change when I get here. I wouldn't fit in if I were to go in my uniform.

"Go ahead; I'll change soon too." Seto said as his eyes go back to looking at his papers.

The ladies lavatories were down the hall and to my luck no one was in there. Last night, I had asked my brother's girlfriend if I could borrow one of her dresses for tonight's dinner. Mai kindly picked out a white strapless dress for me that I think is so pretty. She has great taste and an amazing eye for fashion.

After changing into the dress, I checked the bathroom mirror. I groaned to myself at seeing my reflection. I don't like cosmetics but a little bit could touch up my face and my hair just falls flat today.

I guess this will just have to do considering I don't have a bit of make up with me and I don't know a single thing to do with my hair. To me, I always seem **not** to fit with Seto when I'm with him. He's so sophisticated and handsome. I seem ordinary, and to be frank, I don't really find myself beautiful.

When I left the bathroom and returned to Seto's office, he wasn't there. He must have left to the bathroom to change too.

Behind his desk were large windows that overlooked into Domino District. I went over to it to take a better and closer look because the sun was just setting too.

The lights of the city began to come on each as the sky descended from the sky. It's a lovely sight and to think about a year ago, I wouldn't be able to look at this or the morning light, or the people of this place, or loved ones, or Seto, if it wasn't for my brother.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm all ready." I left the sight of the wonderful sunset to turn around and face him; Seto was dressed in a suit with a black tie, looking striking as always. He was having a little trouble with his tie when we met half way in the room, "Here, let me help you with that."

"You clean up nice." My boyfriend complimented as I tightened his tie for him. He checks his tie again and was satisfied. With a hand at the small of my back he led me along with him at his side to leave.

* * *

"Seto, Serenity!" Mokuba waved in the air when he saw us getting out of the limo across the street from the restaurant.

The front of the restaurant was busy with cars so Roland parked across the street. Once the traffic light changed to green, we crossed the street to Mokuba. He looked exceptional tonight. Just like his older brother, he has on a black suit but instead of a black tie he had a red one.

"You look very nice Mokuba." I praised honestly.

Adorably he scratched the back of his head and said, "Thanks Serenity, it's the first time coming to this restaurant. I wanted to look the part. Shall we go in now you guys?"

"No! Uhm…" Looking around I couldn't spot Rebecca anywhere. I'm sure I told her the time of the reservation but where is she…?

The younger Kaiba strangely looked at me, "Why? It's so cold out here; let's go in and warm up!"

Seto placed a hand at my waist and leaned close to whisper in my ear, "She's late, did you tell her the time?"

I tried to nod discreetly but Mokuba saw and questioned, "What are you guys saying?"

"Nothing." His brother replied and cleared his throat, "Let's all go in and get away from the cold."

We let Mokuba walk ahead in front of us so he couldn't see me or hear asks Seto, "What about Rebecca?"

"She'll just have to meet us inside; we can't stay out there forever. Mokuba will get suspicious more than he already is."

He's right; I suppose Rebecca will know how to tell the receptionist the reservation of our table. When we entered the restaurant, a man collected our coats and the receptionist showed us to our table.

It's a good thing that we all changed to formal clothing because everyone here was dressed quite richly. The men and women here had on expensive outfits and jewelry. I actually am starting to get a little self conscious of what I'm wearing. It now seems rather plain in comparison.

The table was draped with a wonderful piece of linen cloths. There were sticks of white candle romantically lit and the silverware was so shiny that I can bet I can see myself in it.

Seto and I sat across from each other while Mokuba occupied the seat opposite from where Rebecca will be sitting. Unfortunately he noticed the empty seat, "Who's the fourth place for Seto?"

His older brother glanced at me at the same time I shot a glance at him. I replied in quick thinking, "A friend of mine wanted to uh meet Seto."

I don't know if he believed me or not but he said, "Ohhhh, I see. I'll be right back; I'm going to the bathroom."

The anxious atmosphere seems to left when Mokuba did. I let out a tense breath, "That was close…"

"Where is Rebecca, if she doesn't show up soon and Mokuba catches on, he's going to leave and then this will all blow up in our faces." Seto brought up.

Right when mentioned, Rebecca's voice was heard from a small distance, "Serenity! Seto! I'm sorry I'm late!" She rushed towards us in her cute pink short sleeve dress and ballerina shoes, "I'm so sorry, I got caught up."

"Oh no Rebecca you're just in time, have a seat." I over contentedly told her but my happiness to see her shimmered down when I could clearly see her puffy eyes and thinned face. Forcefully I acted, "Rebecca… You look so lovely tonight."

She smiled but it still looks sullen, "Thank you so much Serenity. It's so nice to see you too. It's always a pleasure to see you too Seto."

Seto replied with a soft grin too, "Likewise Rebecca."

"Seto, do you have your cell phone with-" Mokuba said as he came back to the table right when Rebecca sat back down. "You…" The finishing word of his sentence was appropriate especially the look on both their faces when they realize what is going on.

The blonde angel's eyes instantly looked down, almost in shame of having fallen for this idea. Mokuba exchanged fleeting glances with his brother and I, "What- What is this? Seto! Serenity! What is she doing here?"

"Mokuba, calm down don't cause a scene." Seto told him sternly and pulled him down to his chair by his arm.

The black hair teenager tried to rise from his seat and leave but his older brother gripped onto his arm, "Seto let go, I am going home."

The older Kaiba eyed his brother strictly, "No you are not, you are going to sit and have dinner."

"BUT!" Mokuba tried to argue but Seto gave him another adamant look and he sat back down, "FINE."

Rebecca could see that he didn't want to be around her, which hurts so she turned to me and said, "Serenity thank you for inviting me but maybe I should go."

I know it hurts her but they have to talk some time and I will be right here with her. "Rebecca no, please stay. For me?"

Gloomily, she nodded and tried to smile positively.

Boy I hope I'm not going to put her through all this for nothing…

A dark silence drifted at our table while the other tables hold a joyful atmosphere. If it doesn't lift soon, I'm going to asphyxiate and I'm not the only one…

Luckily a waiter came by with menus and with a champagne bottle to fill our glasses. "Good evening Mr. Kaiba and company, I will be back to take your order after you all have a chance to look at the menu."

Quietly still, we flipped open the menus and looked at it. I looked up from my menu to check on the once before couple. Mokuba wasn't looking at the menu, he was staring at Rebecca and she had her face down completely looking at the menu. It's almost like he's glaring at her actually, rather than staring.

The waiter soon returned to take our orders and retrieve the menus. When he left again the stillness came again.

I stretched my foot across to give Seto a gently kick. Our eyes connected and I signal him to somehow break up the silence but he shrugged his shoulder, not knowing how to without it being awkward.

Well… Someone has to do something… I picked up my champagne glass, "Uhm how about a toast?"

All three raised their own glasses and waited for my toast. The only problem is, is I can't really think of one, "I uhm... A toast to uhm…"

"A toast to Seto and Serenity for being so kind." Rebecca suddenly helped. It wasn't something I thought of saying but at she said something.

Our goblets all clinked in the middle and we all took a sip of the champagne but Rebecca drank it all in a couple of swallows.

Three pairs of eyes watched her in utter surprise for the little teenage has always been a proper girl. Even at her cousins wedding she took sips and never more than that. "Rebecca… Are you all right?"

"Yes.. I'm fine." She replied while looking at her empty glass. The waiter who brought the sparkling wine had left it at our table in the ice tray that coincidently, it was on Rebecca's side of the table.

She waited until the waiters appeared to serve us the food we order so would be busy eating, and then she opened the bottle to refill her glass and gulped it down.

Again and again her glass was refilled so she could drink it all down quickly. Her salad hasn't even been touched but the champagne bottle was half empty.

Mokuba just watched while his oldest brother and I started to worry. "Rebecca, I think you have had enough." Seto interfered after she chugged down another glass.

"I'm all right, don't worry about me Seto." She poured another glass and started to lift her glass to her lips again.

Right away, I reached over and grasped onto her wrist to stop her. "Please, that's enough Rebecca. You have had too much."

Her hand pulled back but I wouldn't let go. "Let go Serenity!" The momentum of the back and fourth pulling started to slosh the liquid around so much that it spilled onto my dress where we then both shot up out of our seats. Seto and Mokuba stood up from their seats simultaneously with us too.

Rebecca couldn't keep her balance as she started to somewhat sway side to side, trying to stand still, "S-Serenity, I'm-I'm so sorry! I-I."

Everyone was gawking at us, mainly to Rebecca. She could feel their eyes on her as she searched throughout the room for an exit. When she finally found it; her feet sprinted towards it dizzily, taking the bottle of champagne with her.

"Rebecca wait!" I yelled to her but she was already out the door without even stopping to get her coat from the receptionist.

I dash out the restaurant too in hopes to catching up to the innocent sweetheart. The icy flakes drifted in the air like many passed nights and people could be seen from all around in the streets but not Rebecca.

Anyone who is not sober can get in all kinds of trouble; Rebecca is just a small teenager that is obviously not stable at this moment. My heart raced at instantly thinking of the possibilities that can happen to her.

The bumps started to rise in my skin because of the coldness but I continue to seek out my friend. Not one face is her…. The tense concern started to emanate in my heart and spread throughout my veins, into my body.

"Did you find her Wheeler?" Seto questioned as he and his brother caught up with me.

I shook my head sullenly but anxiously, "We have to find her, it can be dangerous for her; she's not sober! Seto I was wrong, I shouldn't have done this, I should have just left it alone!"

Seto considerately put his hands on my shoulder to relax my critical panic, "Shh, shh. First, let's put on your coat before you freeze to death."

He took my coat from his hands and intended to drape it onto me but I couldn't help but brush his hands away, not caring about my own welfare, "No, I'm fine. We have to find Rebecca, she's had too much to drink and she's not thinking straight!"

"Hey, hey Serenity. Relax, we'll find her. Just breathe."

My breathing didn't seem to be irregular until Seto mention it, "But-"

Mokuba placed his hand on my shoulder coolly but I can tell that he was worried too, "Serenity, it will be okay. You and Seto go look for her and I will too. We'll split up and we'll be able to find her in no time."

"He's right; now instead of just standing here, let's hurry." The elder Kaiba suggested. His brother didn't need to be told twice, he was gone at the moment Seto finished his sentenced.

Together, it seems like Seto and I walked miles and more in search for Rebecca but there is just no sight of her.

We stopped by her house, The Scientific Observatory, The Domino Mall Station, and everywhere we could think of but she wasn't at any of the places. Where can she be…?

"Rebecca!" My voice echoed throughout at the present stop; the park. No answer…

I cupped my hands at my mouth to strengthen the sound of my voice while calling her name again but after so much yelling and calling, it's giving out rapidly.

Seto grasped onto my arm and spun me around to face him, "Stop this, you're going to get sick. Let's take a break"

No, how can I relax or sit still when Rebecca is somewhere out there in pain, "I can't Seto… This is my entire fault, if anything were to happen to Rebecca…"

"Don't say things like that!" Seto shouted but realized his tone of voice by my more frightened manner, and softly comforted, "You have to stay calm, and panicking cannot aide the situation. It is not your fault."

"It is… I just wanted to help…" It was like I was trying to give myself an excuse so I won't feel so terrible but it's not working. "I can't do anything right! What's wrong with me! Seto let's not stop, I'm not tired at all. Let's continue trying to find Rebecca."

My future husband shook me by my arms to cease my ranting; to sternly say, "No we're not. You are tired, we are going to take a break and continue later. Will you listen to me this time, I have put up with this far enough."

Great… Now I have upset my own boyfriend…

"Hey you guys, did you guys find her?" Mokuba was raced his way towards us when he questioned us loudly.

Guiltily, I looked down, unable to answer. His brother shook his head, "Mokuba I think it's time we should call the police or at least her parents."

"What else can we do? I have looked everywhere. Where could she have gone?" He replied finally frustrated.

Using his aggravation as inspiration Mokuba continued along one of the many paths of the park, eyes thorough, "Hey, where the hell are you? Rebecca this isn't funny!"

The teenager strayed away from the concrete path and onto the snow cover grass to further his search, "Where are you Rebecca!"

We followed after him, calling for her too but still nothing…

"Rebecca! Where are-!" Mokuba stopped short his sentencing when he tripped over what looks to be a load of snow.

"Are you all right?" Seto worriedly asked him as he and I helped Mokuba to his feet.

"Yeah, I just tripped over that pile of…" He trailed off his answer as he inspected the mound of snow he just fell over; fingers from a hand were sticking out from it. "Wait a minute…"

Mokuba dropped himself to the snowy ground and dug his hands at the bundle of snow. Seto and I knelt at our knees to dig at it too and pretty soon as we scoop the ices away, sights of a pink dress and long blonde hair could be seen.

Little sweet lady Rebecca was laying on her stomach in the snow, face resting on her arm. Her body was still and not responding. Mokuba lifted her figure into his arms, "Hey, don't you do this to me Rebecca, wake up!"

Please… Please wake up….

That's all I could tell myself as I look upon in a traumatic state…

She's not moving…

Seto quickly reached his hand over to her neck to check for a pulse, "She still has a pulse and she's still warm. She hasn't been here for long but we have to wake her up. We don't want to loose her."

His little brother agreed and shook Rebecca's body, "Rebecca! Rebecca please wake up!"

I found myself screaming at her too, hoping she can hear me, "Please, wake up Rebecca!"

Finally, Mokuba drew back his hand and slapped her swiftly and forcefully. Her eyes opened immediately as if she had been electrocuted but then they grew faint a second after.

If we don't get her some warmth and change her iced clothes, she's going to get hypothermia.

Wait… Of course, my apartment is close to the park! "Let's get her to my apartment; it's just a short distance away!"

Seto took his coat off and gave it to Mokuba so he could wrap it around her weak cold figure, "Serenity is right. Mokuba let's go!"

Without a second thought, Mokuba picked up Rebecca and practically ran while his brother and I tried to match his pace.

Please, please be okay Rebecca…

* * *

I sighed in relief but also because I am honestly tired at this point of the night, while coming out into the living room of my apartment.

Seto was sitting on the couch; looking exhausted like how I feel. The younger Kaiba paced back and forth, sure sign of worry for Rebecca.

Once both felt my presence in the room, they swiftly approach me to question, "How is she, is she all right?"

"She's sleeping right, you can go in and see her if you want to Mokuba." The boy was gone right as I finished the sentence.

Rebecca should be okay now, after she took a warm bath, she changed into my pajamas and took the medicine I prepared for her obvious cold and strong fever.

Joey's staying at Yugi's with Tristan, Bakura and Devlin so he's not home tonight. I called him though; to let him know about what happened and he was more than generous in letting her stay the night, he even allowed me to let Rebecca stay in his bedroom where the heat mostly originates too.

"Tonight has been somewhat productive, I must say." My boyfriend sarcastically stated, maybe to lighten up the atmosphere but I remained my weary grim self. He exhaled a breath at seeing my demeanor, "The guilt is obviously written all over your face."

"I can't help it… You were right Seto; it was a bad idea of mine. I only made their situation worse."

He brought his hand near my face to tuck the loose strands of my hair behind my ear, "On the contrary, I think you helped the situation a little."

Really… "How…?"

His hand came to the small of my back so he could lead me down the hall to Joey's room where Rebecca is. Seto quietly, skillfully, and sneakily opened the door just enough for us to see, he leaned in to look through which made me curious to see what he was seeing too.

Mokuba was sitting on the bed by Rebecca's side as he softly dabbed away her perspiration from probably her fever; tending to her while she's unconscious.

I smiled satisfied; it made me feel not so bad anymore. Seto pulled me away from the door so we could return to the living room and give them their privacy.

"If tonight didn't happen, Mokuba probably would still be in his denial of missing the girl. Think of tonight as a step in the right direction, instead of blaming yourself for the girl's own careless actions."

In a way, Seto is right and I appreciate him so much for making me feel better. He's always there for me… "Thanks Seto, I'm sorry for tonight. We didn't even have dinner. Are you hungry, maybe I can fix dinner?"

"No, I'm just tired. After all that walking, anyone would be." He held the side of his neck as he stretched it to the side and then chuckled, "You're so much trouble Wheeler."

Guiltily, I laughed a little with him too.

"Oh yes, will your brother be home tonight?" Seto gradually stopped using the term _mutt_ when addressing my brother or a subject that attained my brother since we've started our relationship which makes me fall in love with him even more.

"No not tonight, why do you ask Seto?"

"Mokuba has asked me to ask you if we could stay here tonight. I'm afraid he doesn't want to leave the girl's side."

"Of course, you're all welcome to." There has been so many times where they graciously allowed me to stay over at their home; this will be a small way to repay them and since Mokuba is with Rebecca… Why ruin the moment.

He nodded and sighed as he glanced at me, "She spilt champagne all over your dress… That's too bad; I like you in this dress. It's simple."

Oh yes, I forgot about my dress. When I looked at myself, the yellowish stain of champagne was clearly there, I hope Mai won't be so mad at me for not having taken better care of her dress…. "I better change before I find some way to ruin it further, make yourself at home Seto."

"I will." Seto assured me and then went over to the couch to turn on the T.V with its remote.

A hot shower took all the tension in my muscles away as the steam filled the bathroom. I didn't realize how much my body ached after having to walk so much distance but it's all relieved so I feel more than good now.

When I came out of the bathroom and into the living room again, my boyfriend wasn't there and he wasn't in the kitchen either. I doubt he would be with in Joey's room with Rebecca and Mokuba so that really just leaves my room.

Sure enough when I entered, I found Seto lying on my bed, tucked in sleeping deeply like a child. He took his suit coat and tie off and unbuttoned a couple buttons from his shirt to be more comfortable. It's rather funny cute sight actually. I involuntarily giggled to myself at seeing him.

Since Seto has already claimed my bed and my bedroom, that only gives me the living room, but I'm okay with that. After all he has done for me lately, he deserves a well rest.

I went over to my bed and tried to lightly tuck him in further so he will have warmth before leaving the room but my light actions woke him. "Oh I'm sorry Seto, I was just making sure you're warm enough."

He sat up and leaned back to the headboard, "It's all right. The sofa's uncomfortable to lay on, I came in to lie down for a bit and then when you came back, I'd go back to sleep on it."

"Oh no Seto, if the sofa is uncomfortable, sleep here tonight. I'm use to the sofa so it won't bother me." I explained then turned to leave but Seto held onto my wrist.

"Why go? You can sleep here too."

Blushingly, I looked to him with my surprised shy face which he returned too after realizing his own words.

Seto explained logically, "If you were to sleep on that painful dull couch, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing that I practically force you to sleep on it. Besides, you have slept by my side before."

That is true but… "Uhm… I…"

The handsome Kaiba sighed at my response and sets his feet to the floor to stand, "I will sleep on the sofa then."

In reflexes, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down, "No Seto, then I will feel terrible." I bit my lip and tried to think of another solution where everyone can win but nothing comes to mind. "Okay…"

Seto moved over to the side to give me some room and laid back down under the covers. It is a little tight fit considering it's a twin size bed but there's just enough room.

Hesitantly, I lay down beside him and tucked myself in. He laid his head on his hands as he stared at the ceiling while I turn to lie on my side that faces him.

Since his eyes are still open and mine are too for the moment, I have a question to ask him but like always; I feel to shy to ask, "…Seto…?"

"What is it?"

Nervously I inquired, "Am…Am I a good girlfriend…? I ask because…Well I have never been a girlfriend before so I'm new to this experience…"

Instead of answering my question, he turned to lie on the side facing me and propped himself up on his elbow, "Am _I_ a good boyfriend? I've never been in a relationship before either."

"You are a good boyfriend … You always somehow know…when I need you and then you're there."

His hand cupped the side of my face to rub my cheek with his thumb and brought himself closer to my body. Even though he didn't answer my question with words, I think I he showed what it is when he brought his lips to my forehead.


End file.
